A Father's Reluctance
by PsYcHoRoAcH
Summary: Jessie is grown up now, at 18 she's went to college for two years. How will she and John both react when they realize that she isn't the little girl she once was. She finds love, what does John have to say about that?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Man I can't wait to be home" Jessie said to herself. She was going home for the first time since she went to college. She had went to John's old alma mater, Springfield College. Of course they were hesitant about taking her since she was just 16 when she applied but finally they relented and she was accepted. She was now 18 and going home for the first time in 2 years. It was her baby brother's 2nd birthday and she was excited to see how much he had grown. She hadn't seen him since he was a small baby. She was also excited to see her daddy, Trish, Alexis, Randy and their twins. The twins were almost 4. She couldn't believe how much time had passed since she had saw everyone. She could have saw them more but between tests, everyone going on the road, and the long drive it just didn't work out. She talked to everyone everyday though, still wasn't the same as seeing them.

Jessie was brought out of her thoughts as she saw the driveway. She pulled her car, a Dodge Viper SRT 10, into the driveway and almost ran out of it up to the door. She knocked, since she didn't have a key yet, and waited until someone answered the door. "BABYGIRL!" John exclaimed as he opened the door and saw her on the steps. She threw herself into his arms and they stood forever hugging. "I can't believe how much you've changed" he said looking her up and down. It was true. Jessie was no longer the skinny, awkward 15 year old she had once been. She was now an 18 year old woman. She had gotten several inches taller, her hair was long and wavy, and her bust size had increased several sizes.

"You either old man" Jessie kidded John, he mock scowled and pulled her into the house.

"I'll have you know I'm only 31 years old" he said indignantly. Jessie laughed at him and walked further into the house. She walked into the living room and saw Trish sitting on the floor playing with Kevin, her 2 year old brother. Trish looked up and squealed when she saw Jessie. She got up, almost trampling Kevin, and hugged Jessie tightly.

"Oh my God" Trish said, looking Jessie up and down "you've changed so much, where's the little girl I used to know?"

"She grew up" Jessie said, twirling a bit.

"Don't remind me" John said as he carried Jessie's bags into the room. "I may tear up and that's not cool".

"Aww daddy" Jessie said, hugging John "I'm still your babygirl". John hugged her close to him for a minute before Jessie pulled back and went over to where Kevin was sitting. She sat down in front of him and watched as he played with a toy.

"He's getting so big everyday" Trish said sitting beside Jessie and smiling over at her look of wonder.

"Yeah" Jessie said "just think how I feel, I haven't seen him since he was only a few months old".

"True" Trish said "Kevin, Kevy" Kevin looked up at her and smiled "look who it is" Trish pointed at Jessie "look Kevy its Jessie" Kevin looked over at Jessie and smiled at her. She smiled back and waved at him. He reached his arms out to be taken.

"Wow" Jessie said to Kevin "you're getting so big" she picked him up in her arms and couldn't believe that this was the same baby that she had seen so long ago who couldn't sit up by himself and did nothing but sleep and cry.

"Grows everyday" John said coming back into the room and plopping down on the couch. "He's a little weed" from Jessie's lap, Kevin laughed at the toy he had in his hands. Jessie smiled and chuckled at his little baby antics. About that time there was a knock at the door. John got up off of the couch and went to see who it was. Jessie didn't pay much attention though, too busy wrapped up in playing with her little brother.

"JESSIE OH MY GOD!" a voice shrieked from behind her. She turned around and saw Alexis and Randy standing there, Sydney and Matthew in their arms. She handed Kevin to Trish before getting up and going to hug them both. "I can't believe how much you've changed" Alexis told her as they pulled back from their hug.

"Well that's what happens when you go from 15 to 18" Jessie joked.

"Yeah I guess it does" Alexis smiled at Jessie, as she and Randy sat the twins on the ground so they could play with Kevin.

"Are these Syd and Matty" Jessie asked looking at the twins who were sitting on the floor playing with Kevin.

"Yeah" Alexis said while smiling at Jessie's look of wonder.

"You'd never know they had any type of disability" Jessie said while sitting down beside them and smiling as they continued to play, completely ignoring her in favor of their toys.

"Matty, Syd" Randy said coming up and sitting beside Jessie "you gonna say hi to Aunt Jessie?" Matty looked at Randy with a wide grin and he crawled over and pulled himself in Randy's lap. Randy helped him since he knew Matty had trouble with his legs, a side effect he suffered from being born as early as he was. Syd looked to where she thought her father's voice was coming from and Randy laughed and gently pulled her to him so she'd know where he was at. Randy smiled a bit, if you had asked him 3 years ago what he'd think of having a blind daughter he would have laughed at the person who asked but he had adjusted quickly, it wasn't even an issue and never had been to him.

"Hi Dessie" both kids chorused. Jessie laughed and told them hi back.

"Alright" John said standing up and clapping his hands lightly "who's ready for cake?" the kids cheered, with Kevin being the loudest and Randy got up, juggling both his kids until John took Syd from him and they all went to the kitchen, Trish carrying a squirming Kevin. Once they got there Trish sat Kevin in his 'special chair' that had the birthday sign on it and John brought the cake over, it was a big red Elmo face with bright orange nose, lighting the candles on top. Everyone sang Happy Birthday to the squirming boy and when they finished he blew out the candles. Everyone clapped and John took off the candles and cut everyone a piece.

After the cake the kids were brought back into the living room where Kevin could open his presents. He was sat on the couch and John juggled the huge pile of presents back to the couch and sat them on the floor in front of it. He sat beside Kevin and handed him one. Kevin looked at it a second, looking up at John since he wasn't sure what to do "rip into it kiddo" John said, miming ripping into something with his hands. Kevin got the idea and tore at the wrapping paper on the present. It was a Fisher Price bath time boat, with fish and fishing pole accessories. Kevin sat, mesmerized by the box until John gently took it from him and handed him the next one. He had no trouble figuring out what to do with this one as he tore into it. Once he got it unwrapped he looked and saw that it was A Fisher Price Go and Glow car set. The cars ran across the floor and lit up. The next few presents were from Lexi and Randy. They had gotten Kevin Fisher Price playsets, one with a Fantastic Four theme, one with a Harry Potter theme. Jessie got up off the floor where she had been sitting then.

"Wait one more gift" she ran out to her car and opened the trunk, taking out a semi big wrapped box. She carried it inside and sat it on the floor since it was a bit too big for Kevin to hold in his lap. John helped Kevin off the couch and everyone watched as he ripped the wrapping paper off and gasped in delight. It was a leap pad learning station. There was a desk, 2 chairs, and the actual game which came with multiple stories and activities. Jessie watched in satisfaction as Kevin threw himself at John and begged him to put it together. John relented and recruited Randy to help him. It took the two thirty minutes but they finally figured the thing out. Once it was set up John set it so that all the stories would play and he and Randy sat the kids in front of it so they could watch and listen. With that the adults went into the kitchen, keeping the door open incase one of the kids needed them, so they could talk.

"So Jessie" Randy said as he sat at the table drinking a cup of coffee "how's it feel to be out of college?"

"Fantastic" Jessie said as she sipped a glass of juice "not that I didn't like college, because I did, I'm just glad I don't have to go to classes at 8 am anymore".

"Lord I remember doing that crap" John groaned "it sucked, especially since most times the night before I was at some big party and didn't get to sleep until 3 am".

"What'd you major in again?" Alexis asked Jessie as she sat in Randy's lap. Jessie swallowed her juice before answering.

"Creative writing" Jessie had decided on creative writing when she had gotten an idea of what she wanted to do for a living, in fact she had already applied at her dream job and had been accepted. She couldn't wait to see everyone's faces when she told them.

"Are you sure that was a good idea?" John asked worriedly "there's not too many jobs offered for creative writers".

"That's where you're wrong" Jessie told him, a smirk softly planted on her face "I've already applied and been accepted to a position".

"Where?" Trish asked, interested in knowing where Jessie would be working in creative writing since she really couldn't think of anywhere that hired people for that particular thing.

"The WWE" Jessie said, almost laughing at everyone's shocked looks "I'm going to be taking the open position on the creative writing team".

"What?" John exclaimed, looking shocked "you're gonna be working with us?" Jessie simply nodded. John stood up and hugged her tightly, glad that he would be getting the chance to see his babygirl more often than he had in the past couple of years.

"Maybe now we'll get better storylines" Randy cracked and everyone laughed. It was no secret that the current creative team wasn't exactly up to par with what the wrestling fan wanted and to see a change would definitely boost morale, fan and wrestler alike.

"That's what I'm hoping" Jessie said as she nibbled on a cookie "of course it may take me a while before my ideas are accepted and used but I'm willing to wait, I've already got things brewing in my mind".

"Oooooh" Trish said, acting like she was hearing a good piece of gossip. "Wanna share?"

"Well for one thing I want Randy out of that stupid feud with the Undertaker. It's a dead end and no big thing will come of it. I'm thinking that I wanna put him in a feud with Matt Hardy since I caught their match on the show a few weeks back and liked it, then I want him to feud with Dave and win the title, Dave's injured and as much as he doesn't want to admit it he needs that surgery for his back and until he gets it he can't be the champion someone needs. Randy can".

"Ooooh" Randy said, his eyes lighting up "me with the belt again I like that idea".

"What else you got babygirl?" John asked Jessie, he had to admit her idea for Randy seemed really good and the sort of thing that the WWE needed at the moment.

"Well I want you out of that feud with Kurt Angle. The fans are getting tired of seeing it" Jessie told him matter of factly. "Here's how I see it. You lose your title to Kurt" Jessie ignored John's look of shock and trudged on "and the next night on the show you come out and talk about how you lost the title, one of the things that is most important to you blah blah, then you blame the fans. You talk about if how they had just stayed behind you and supported you this would never have happened. Then you chase the belt from Kurt a couple times with the last match be a match where if you lose you don't get another chance to go after the title until it changes hands. Then I want Kurt and Triple H to get into a feud for a while, up until a few weeks before Mania. Kurt loses to Hunter at a pay per view but regains the next night, by cheating. Then its revealed that there is a new number one contender for the title, you. You face Kurt at Mania, using the same stipulation that he used against you where he can't go after the belt if you have it, and you beat him. But this time around you're a heel champion. Real badass".

"Wow" John said, sitting there shocked "that's a real explosive idea".

"Thanks" Jessie turned to Trish "now for what I have for you. First of all its completely stupid that after all this time they have 'Mickie James' your obsessed fan. You need to get rid of her. I want you to tell her you don't need her to be how she is, you appreciate it but don't need it. This pisses her off. Then over on the heel side of things Victoria is getting tired of being the 'Chyna' for Torrie and Candice. So she drops their sorry, no talent, asses. She aligns herself on the good side. However Torrie and Candace approach Mickie, after you've shot her down of course, and convince her to align herself against you and your friends. This changes things slightly but its still a 3-on-3 type thing, which unless the rosters recombine and they get more women in the WWE I don't think that's gonna change".

"Well" Trish said as she looked at Jessie almost in awe "I for one can not wait until Jessica Cena shakes things up in the WWE". 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So babygirl tell me about college" John and Jessie were waiting for the plane to board at the airport. They were alone at the moment since Trish was in the bathroom changing Kevin. Randy had that weekends house shows off so he and Alexis weren't flying in with the twins until Sunday night.

"What about it?" Jessie asked him, she was leaning against him almost asleep. It was 5 am and she wasn't used to getting up so early. Especially since she hadn't gotten to bed until midnight the night before because she had spent the time talking to Trish, her dad, Randy and Alexis.

"Well" John said, laughing lightly at the fact that Jessie was so worn out, especially since he was used to lack of sleep, even moreso since Kevin had been born "how were the classes, did you make any new friends all that jazz".

"The classes were alright for the most part" Jessie mumbled out "except History of Foreign Languages. I thought it would be fun but it was so boring, the teacher would drone on in a monotone voice and use slides all the time. I'm surprised I didn't fail since I fell asleep most of the time. I loved Journalism though, duh right? I majored in it so I should love it. As for friends well my room mate Jenna was cool for the most part, we had the same taste in music. She was a bit wilder than I am though, really out there, and there was this girl in my Communications class Manda I liked her cause we'd get together and watch wrestling. She has the hugest crush on Randy haha. She has one on you too but I'd plug my ears whenever she'd go to say something about you". John laughed pretty hard at this, he had a good idea on how his fans could be with their crushes and all so he knew how hard it had to be for Jessie hearing how hot her father was.

"Anyone give you problems?" John questioned. He couldn't help but ask, and if Jessie said someone did he'd go to Springfield and kick their ass.

"Eh yea" Jessie said almost hesitantly "there was these girls, we called them the Plastics behind their backs after Mean Girls. Their 'leader' was Brittany. She was such a bitch. She hated me from the get go because the first day of school she comes up to me and goes 'I hear you're John Cena's daughter' and I said I was and all and she goes 'Introduce me'. Just says it all demanding and crap like she expects me to bow and agree and I'm like 'no'. So she was like spouting off how I had to because she wanted to be with you and her little 'side kicks' were gonna be with Randy and Mark and all since you all are friends I was like 'he's with Trish dingbat or have you not been watching' she got all red in the face and called Trish a no good slut and all. Well I got really pissed and got in her face and said if I ever heard her disrespecting Trish again I'd kick her sorry behind. She got this shocked look on her face and slinked away, the rest of the year she tried to start rumors about me which no one listened to her because no one liked her and her friends".

"Wow" John said, not believing someone could be so cruel, of course he reasoned that it was college and he remembered running into a few bad eggs himself when he was in college "you should get Trish to kick her ass". Jessie laughed.

"Nah I'll do it myself she's so skinny all I'd have to do is push her and she'd fall over and shatter" John laughed at this even though he knew he shouldn't be since it was really mean, but it wasn't like the girl didn't deserve it from what he could gather. Trish came back with Kevin shortly thereafter and the announcement for their flight was made. John stood up and pulled Jessie to her feet, he had to guide her but the four of them made it on the plane safely.

Hours later Jessie was nervously making her way through the halls of the arena. She was supposed to meet Stephanie so she could get a run down of what her job would be at first and all. She wouldn't officially be starting until the tv tapings but she still needed to be briefed. She finally saw Stephanie standing talking to Jim Ross. She was nervous going up to Stephanie, Jessie didn't know whether or not she would hold a grudge for her husband being fired for what he did to Jessie. Even so Jessie knew she had to talk to her. "Stephanie" she said, approaching the 'billion dollar princess' once J.R. had left "I'm Jessica Cena, John's daughter I'm also on the writing team now. They told me to come talk to you about what all I'm gonna be doing". Stephanie got a wide smile on her face and nodded emphatically.

"Yes" she blurted out, shaking Jessie's hand "I'm so glad you're here. Ok at first all I want you to do is deliver scripts and all for me and answer the questions anyone might have about their parts and all, you should know the answers since you'll be sitting in the meetings and all. Oh and I expect you to take notes for me, I go back and change so much before the final draft for the show, I'm notorious for not having final scripts finished until the last few hours before the show".

"I can do that" Jessie wanted to make a good impression, she was also slightly taken aback since she expected Stephanie to hate her for what happened.

"Not what you expected am I?" Stephanie asked, a small smile on her face.

"Honestly" Jessie said tentatively "no, not really. I expected you to hate me for Paul being fired". To Jessie's surprise Stephanie laughed.

"Between you and me" Stephanie said in a conspiratorial voice "I'm not with him now, that's common knowledge but no one knows that it was over way before that. Our marriage was never really out of love, it was always convenience. I think we both felt that since people saw us together for the storyline we had that they expected us to be together in real life, ya know? Also we just thought it was expected of us to be together so we were. So we dated and eventually got married. I didn't love him though. I love another. In fact I saw my love behind Paul's back. After all of that stuff with you went down it gave me the reason I needed to dump Paul and get with who I truly love".

"Steph" a voice called from a distance. Jessie watched as Kurt Angle walked up and kissed Stephanie deeply. She took the chance to check him out. He was dressed in black jeans that seemed painted on and some old tennis shoes. He was barechested and Jessie almost drooled at the sight of his muscular body. "There you are, I've been looking all over for you".

"I've been right here talking to Jessica" Stephanie motioned to Jessie standing there and Jessie felt a heat flash when Kurt turned his blue eyes on her. He smiled and stuck out his hand for Jessie to shake. She did so and inconspicuously watched his chest muscles move as he moved his arm up and down.

"You're John's daughter" Kurt half stated, half asked. Jessie nodded. "Man I remember you used to run around here, hanging around John, Randy, Maven, Jindrak and Jericho am I right?" Again Jessie nodded. "God you're quiet" Kurt joked "are we sure that you're John's kid".

"Yes baldo" John said coming to stand up beside Jessie, he wrapped his arm around her and kissed her cheek. Jessie saw that he had a big smile on his face 'Lord he's already hyped up for the show' she thought to herself 'I may go hang out with Mark or someone'. "My babygirl is really my daughter, she has my winning personality, she's just really shy". Jessie blushed deeply and socked John on the arm as hard as she could "not to mention she has a wicked punch".

After Jessie had gotten through her meeting with Stephanie, not counting the hindrances from Kurt and John, she went in search of someone. She found them sitting in catering, eating a meal. "Hey" she said in a seductive voice, putting her hands over his eyes "wanna have a good time?"

"Jessica Lynn Cena" Mark said in a serious tone "do you want me to tell your father you're propositioning me?"

"How'd you know it was me?" Jessie asked as she came and sat beside Mark at the table.

"I saw your daddy earlier and he told me you were here" Mark told her as he kept eating "plus I saw a glimpse of you talking to Stephanie earlier too, oh and you may wanna tone down the checking out Kurt if she's around" Mark joked and Jessie turned bright red.

"You saw that?" she asked him, horrified.

"Yep" Mark said "your daddy did too cause he mentioned it to me".

"What'd he say?" Jessie asked him, mentally groaning.

"Not much" Mark told her "just that he saw you kinda drooling over Kurt, he didn't sound too happy about it but he didn't gripe about it either".

"Ugh" Jessie groaned "great I'll probably hear about it now".

"Problems in the Cena clan" Mark asked, confused by Jessie's reaction.

"No, not really" Jessie told him "just that ever since I've been back dad's been kinda all 'my little girl' this 'my babygirl' that and almost acting as if I was still 15 and not 18".

"Well he's not gotten the chance to get used to it yet" Mark tried to reason with Jessie.

"Yeah but he should" Jessie tried to reason her feelings "I mean I had to go from being a 16 year old in college to an 18 year old thrust out into the 'real world' without physical parenting to help me along. I didn't have dad there to make the transition with me and I had to make it on my own, how I am now is how I am and I can't help that. It's not really me who needs to see that, its him". Jessie knew she was being rude but it was how she felt and pretty much how she had felt since being back home.

"I understand" Mark placed a comforting hand on Jessie's shoulder "but just try to be patient with him honey, and talk to him about how you feel, I mean if its that bad".

"I may just be feeling out of sorts" Jessie admitted to Mark "I mean I haven't seen any of you in two years I've changed, you've changed we just need time to feel each other out I guess".

"Hell yeah we've changed" Mark said "we're all married now".

"You're married?" Jessie questioned him. "I didn't know that". Mark's eyes got real wide when he realized what he said.

"I didn't either" a voice said from across the room. Mark's eyes almost bugged out of his head and Jessie noticed sweat pop out on his skin.

"I can explain" Mark said standing up and looking at Alexis who looked like a momma elephant protecting her young.

"You best better be" she said coming up to Mark and smacking him hard on the arm.

"Well Vic and I eloped" Alexis cut off Mark's next words.

"ELOPED" she screamed at him "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU ELOPED?"

"Well we wanted a worry free wedding so when we said we were going to Florida last weekend we really went to Vegas and got married" Mark said, looking around for help.

"Hold him" Alexis said to Jessie as she stepped out of her shoes. Mark tried to make a break for it but Jessie tackled him to the ground. He struggled as she held his arms down and Alexis smacked him over and over. He tried to roll away from the blows but it did no good. "I can't believe you, you little dipweed. I can't believe you got married and didn't have me at the wedding, you got married by a freaking Elvis impersonator".

"Actually it was just a regular priest" Mark tried to joke but was cut off as Alexis popped him in the jaw.

"What's going on?" a voice called out, it was John and Maven. John dragged Alexis off of Mark as Maven helped Jessie stand up.

"Well my thick headed brother got married and didn't tell me" Alexis stated as if it were the most ludicrous thing in the world.

"Oh shit dawg" John said to Mark "I suggest you run, cause I don't blame Sexi Lexi for kicking your ass". Mark took no time in high tailing it out of the room. Alexis screamed after him that she knew where he lived.

"Hi" Jessie said to Maven after everything had calmed down. He smiled and hugged her to him. The four stood around talking a bit then the show was over. Jessie walked with John back to his locker room and they along with Trish and Kevin left back to their hotel room. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Today was the day that Jessie was scheduled to officially begin her job as 'gopher'. She wasn't too nervous, more excited than anything. She had dressed up in a skirt and short sleeve button up top. She had ridden in with John and Trish as usual to the arena. At the moment she was walking around trying to find Stephanie's office, it was where the writing team usually gathered and where Stephanie told her to be. Lost in her thoughts Jessie bumped into somebody, sending her body sprawling to the floor. She looked up and saw the worried face of Sylvain Grenier. "Je suis Mlle de'sole'e" he said to her. She was in a daze. He helped her off the floor.

"What'd you say?" she asked him, before she could think to keep her foot out of her mouth.

"I said I was sorry, you know for knocking you to the floor" Jessie couldn't help but think that his broken English was adorable, however she remembered where she was supposed to be.

"It's ok" she told him "I was just trying to find Stephanie's office. I'm on the writing team now".

"Ahh" Sylvain looked impressed "well its down the hall here, third door to your left". Jessie thanked him and followed his directions, she saw the door, it had "Stephanie McMahon" plainly on the front. She knocked and a voice told her to come in. She walked in and saw Stephanie sitting at a table with several other people.

"Jessica" Stephanie said brightly when she saw her "I was wondering when you'd get here".

"Sorry" Jessie mumbled "I kinda got lost on the way".

"That's ok" Stephanie brushed it off "we all get lost on our first day, at least you found it".

"If it hadn't been for Sylvain Grenier I wouldn't have" Jessie told her as Stephanie directed her to sit in a seat.

"He's such a flirt" Stephanie said before going back to hashing out the last minute decisions on the script. When they had approached the internet show tapings Jessie noticed that they had Shawn Michaels in the main event, yet earlier they talked about Matt Striker doing a segment on the tv tapings.

"Stephanie" Jessie interjected, not being able to help herself "it doesn't really make sense to have a guy like Shawn on Heat where a guy like Striker, who according to my dad not alot of people in the locker room like, on the big show".

"Well" Stephanie said with an even expression "what do you propose?"

"Well" Jessie said, thinking that maybe she shouldn't have spoken up "have Shawn take on Shelton Benjamin on tv, since Shelton doesn't have a match either and have Striker's segment be on the other but push the Venis/Viscera match to the main event instead of the match before".

"Hmm" Stephanie looked deep in thought "yeah that should work". They set about making the changes to the shows. After the script was done Stephanie photocopied them and handed Jessie the big stack. "Just give a copy to everyone who's on the shows". Jessie nodded and set off down to the dressing room, where she knew most people would be. She knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. Finally Kurt came to the door.

"Hey Jessiebelle" Jessie smiled at the nickname "what can I do for ya?"

"I got scripts" she told him, he made sure everyone who was in the room was somewhat dressed before letting Jessie enter. She went in and immediately felt all eyes on her.

"Well doth mine eyes deceive me" a voice called out "that can't be my little Jessie, the same one who had a crush on me". Jessie blushed deeply when she realized who it was.

"Hey Shelton" she told him as he came up to hug her. She remembered when she was younger and had the crush on him, she'd get all quiet whenever he was in the room because she didn't want to make a fool of herself in front of him.

"So you have scripts" he asked her "make my day and tell me I'm on the show".

"You are" he told her "against Shawn Michaels". Jessie handed Shelton a script and also the accompanying one to Shawn. The scripts were set up by match, everyone just knew what was going on with the match and promo they had, that way they could enjoy the rest of the show as a fan.

"Sweetheart do you have one for me?" a smoothe southern voice asked her, she looked and saw Matt Hardy standing by her, she had known Matt casually when she was younger but had never known him quite as well as the others.

"Sure do" she told him, trying not to blush at the term of endearment "its you against Rob Conway". She handed him and Rob their scripts. Jessie left the locker room once she had handed everyone who was in there and who had a match a script. She then walked down to the big locker room her dad, Trish, Randy, Alexis and the kids all shared. She knocked on the door and Randy answered it.

"Well hey" he said, letting her in the room. "To what do we owe this pleasure?"

"To the fact that I have scripts and need to ask Trish if she has other shoes, these are killing me" everyone laughed at Jessie as she pretended to walk on her toes, sitting down beside John.

"So do we have matches?" John asked her as Jessie laid her head on his shoulder, she nodded and handed him a script. Randy also took his from her.

"Man" he complained "I just got well from my match with Matt a few weeks ago, now they're setting me up in one against Dave, he's gonna push me to my limit".

"At least you know it'll be a good match" Alexis pointed out to him, giving him a comforting kiss on the lips.

"I got Booker T, yet again, man I'll be glad when this feud's over I'm getting sick of the same old thing night after night" Jessie sat there and listened as they complained about their matches and storylines. She knew things would have to change soon, for everyone's psyche.

After Jessie had left the locker room she went to catering to find the one man that had eluded her all night, Sylvain Grenier. She found him dining with Rene, she smiled when she realized that they were together and she wouldn't have to hunt one of them down. "Hey guys" she said going up to them "I have your scripts".

"Woo" Rene fake cheered "I was beginning to get worried" Jessie socked him in the arm and sat down at the table, handing a script to each guy. "Against each other, nice". Jessie smiled, his regular voice was nothing like the voice he used on the show, it was smoother, more pleasant.

"Are you going to watch my match, beaux yeux?" Sylvain asked her, she almost asked him what he called her but stopped herself.

"If you want me to" she knew he was flirting with her so she decided to flirt back.

"Will you go out with me for a bit to eat after the show?" Jessie was taken aback, she had never been asked out before and she didn't know how to react. Did she want to go out with him?

"Win the match and we'll see how it goes" Jessie found herself saying, which was stupid considering she knew he won anyway but she wanted to be coy.

"Vous serez mon bon charme de chance" she raised her eyebrow in question but he left without another word. Jessie looked over at Rene.

"What'd he say?" she asked him, knowing he knew French.

"He said you will be his good luck charm" with that Rene left, leaving Jessie absolutely taken aback at all that had transpired.

Later that night Jessie watched Sylvain's match against Rene in her dad's dressing room. Only Trish and the kids were in there though at the moment. Trish was changing back into her street clothes and the kids were watching a movie on a portable dvd player. Jessie watched as Sylvain hit his finishing move on Rene and got the win. She knew her dad's match was next, it being the main event so she knew that she could slip away with Sylvain without having to confront him before hand.

"So Jessie" Trish said, startling Jessie slightly "what are your plans for tonight? Are you joining us for the movie night?"

"No" Jessie told her "I have a kinda sorta date". Trish's eyebrow shot up and she looked over at Jessie.

"Does John know this?" she asked, knowing full well that he didn't.

"No" Jessie said, beginning to get annoyed "what I do with my spare time is my business Trish, I am a legal adult after all".

"I know honey" Trish said, trying to diffuse the situation "I'm just saying that he may want to know where you are".

"Well you can tell him" Jessie said as she got up and left the locker room to meet Sylvain in catering.

"Yeux d'ange" Sylvain exclaimed when he saw her, he stood up and came over to kiss her cheek "there you are".

"You showered and dressed quickly" Jessie assesed, she took a chance to look him up and down. He was wearing a cream colored sweater and blue jeans. Jessie was glad she decided to change her clothes into a pair of jeans and black button up shirt with her light black jacket.

"I was, how you say, anticipating the date" Jessie smiled as he mispronounced anticipating and nodded, agreeing with him. "Shall we go?" Sylvain held out his arm and Jessie took it and they left.

"Where's Jessie?" John asked as he finished changing his clothes "I thought she'd be here by now". Trish mentally gulped.

"She went out with someone" she told John. John dropped his bag and looked at her open mouthed. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I can not believe she just went out with someone" John said as he paced the floor in his and Trish's bedroom in the hotel suite they had.

"Honey will you calm down?" Trish said in a soothing voice "you'll wake Kevin up".

"But my babygirl is out there with someone" John said "that you won't tell me who it is".

"Because I know that if you know who it is you'll go all insane and kick his ass" Trish said matter of factly "baby" she said in a soothing tone "its ok, its just a date you knew she'd start doing it sometime".

"But not this soon" John said as he sat on the edge of the bed. Trish came up beside him and rubbed her hands up and down his bare back.

"Honey" she said gently "she's 18. She's still your babygirl but she's an adult now. As much as you don't want to face facts she's growing up and there's another man in her life". John got up and got under the covers of the bed.

"I still don't like it" he said stubbornly as he turned off the light and closed his eyes. Trish sighed as she got into bed, she knew that if John didn't come around that Sylvain might find himself six feet under really soon.

"So Sylvain" Jessie said as she bit into her cheese burger, trying not to let anything drop out of it onto the plate "what makes you, you?"

"What do you mean?" Sylvain looked at her in question, fork loaded with scrambled eggs halfway to his mouth.

"Well" Jessie said, swallowing "what's your likes, dislikes things of that nature".

"Well in my spare time" Sylvain said "I listen to music, rock mostly old rock. I like Aerosmith. I used to read but I haven't got time now. I don't focus on things I don't like, it is not, how you say, healthy I don't think".

"Good point" Jessie said.

"What about you?" he asked her "what are your likes and not likes, cherie?"

"Well" Jessie said, thinking "writing and music mostly I like. I read some but I like inventing my own stuff better. There's just something about controlling people's lives that's really gratifying".

"Should I call you Hitler?" Sylvain joked, making Jessie smack him in the arm as hard as she could which really didn't hurt Sylvain.

"I'm not quite that bad" she said to him "and hey watch it bud I'll have you in a hardcore match with Big Show and Kane". Sylvain pretended to be petrified which made Jessie crack up laughing in turn making Sylvain laugh with her.

"What was college like?" Sylvain asked her, all of a sudden turning serious. He had never been to college and wanted to know what the experience was like. Jessie thought over it a minute, stirring her tea, trying to figure out the best way to describe it to someone who hadn't ever been.

"Well" she said finally "basically it was like we went to class and outside of that it was a big party. I mean it never got really wild but everyone had alot of fun being together and all".

"I wish I had went now" Sylvain said, a wistful smile on his face. He then smiled brightly at Jessie to cover up how he was feeling but Jessie knew that he had regrets that he had never went to college.

"So you were a male model" Jessie said, making Sylvain blush a deep red "man I'm on a date with a former male model" Jessie pretended to swoon, making Sylvain laugh deeply. Jessie noticed that he still had the cute blush staining his cheeks. "Did you enjoy it?"

"Well" Sylvain said "I needed the cash. It really was just a job, something that was easy to do that got me alot of money".

"So you didn't like it" Jessie prodded a bit. She was interested in learning everything.

"Non" Sylvain said "I didn't want to be just, how you say 'pretty boy'".

"So you got into wrestling" Jessie said, she was beginning to feel like Oprah Winfrey but she didn't care. Sylvain nodded as he swallowed his coke.

"Oui" he explained further "I found a guy who did the training and I paid him to let me join and I did that for a while and met Rene". Jessie almost asked who Rene was but figured it was Dupree "Rene's dad is a famous wrestler and he evaluated me and where I was at. He then contacted Mr. McMahon and we got sent to Ohio Valley Wrestling and the rest is history".

"Ahhh" Jessie didn't really know what to say.

"So what made you want to become a writer for our company?" Sylvain asked her.

"Well" Jessie told him "I love writing, basically. I went into college majoring in journalism and as it got closer to graduating time I contacted the WWE and applied for a position. I had been watching the show and I got mad at some things that went on and I knew that I had to do something about it, or at least try to. Its like dad, he's the WWE Champion yet he's hardly ever shown or mentioned. If it was HHH he'd be shoved down our damn throats. That's one good thing about him being fired, not to mention that he was creepy as hell".

"Speaking of John" Sylvain said, leaning forward in his seat "how is he as a dad?"

"Well" Jessie replied "he hasn't really gotten a chance to actually be my dad since I went to college. Before that he, well he wasn't really a dad either. I mean he was always there for me and all but I've never actually thought of him as the stereotypical dad. He's always been more laid back then what my image of a dad actually is. I figure that may change soon though".

"Why is that?" Sylvain asked "mon cherie". Jessie blushed, she loved when Sylvain spoke French to her.

"Well his babygirl is on a date" Jessie told Sylvain, almost bashfully "and I sorta didn't tell him, I just left".

"Ahhh" Sylvain exclaimed "the ol' daughter going on her first date. I should be afraid,no?"

"Well" Jessie said, pondering the answer "I dunno. I mean I've been through alot in my life since I've been with dad and he may not be too keen on letting me date right now, he may need a chance to warm up to the idea".

"Mon Dieu" Sylvain quietly exclaimed, seeing the pain written on Jessie's face "what have you been through?"

"Sylvain" Jessie said, a regretful tone in her voice "I can't tell you. I mean its hard to talk about regardless and I guess I just have trust issues and its hard for me to open up easily. I have to make sure, ya know".

"I will show you that you can give me your trust" Sylvain told Jessie "vous pouvez me fier".

"Will you take me back to the hotel?" Jessie knew she had put a damper on the evening and she wasn't exactly keen on trying to salvage it after bringing up her sordid past. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jessie smiled as Sylvain walked her to her hotel room. He kissed her cheek and wished her a good night before walking off. Jessie went into her room and heard the phone ringing. She rushed over and answered it "hello".

"Where have you been?" John's voice barked on the other end of the line. Jessie was taken aback for a second. She had never heard him speak like that before.

"I was out getting dinner" she replied meekly.

"Alone" John asked, the tone still in his voice.

"No" Jessie told him, getting pissed at his attitude "with a friend".

"Oh one of the girls" John assumed, even though he knew differently.

"No" Jessie said back "with a guy, guys and girls can be friends you know".

"Don't be a smartass" John said, annoyed with her tone.

"Don't give me a reason to be" Jessie replied back, not backing down. She knew why John was acting how he was and it pissed her off to no end. She wasn't about to relent to him.

"Who were you out with?" John asked her.

"Not that its any of your business" Jessie said to John "but it was Sylvain Grenier".

"It IS my business because you are my daughter" John practically screamed at her "and I don't like him, I don't think I like you seeing him".

"Well dad" Jessie said as sarcastically as possible "sadly I'm 18 now and there's not anything you can do about it" with that Jessie hung up, she wasn't about to get even more into it with John. She felt that he needed to realize that she was an adult now and could make her own decisions. Jessie sighed deeply and grabbed her sleep wear out of her bag before going to take a hot shower.

The next morning Jessie felt horrible. She had thought about her fight with John all night. It didn't help when she came out of the bathroom and he was at her door banging on it, demanding to be let in. He had stood there, pounding away before hotel security escorted him away and Jessie heard them tell John to go back to his room before he was arrested for disturbing the peace.

Jessie got up and changed her clothes and ran a brush through her hair before walking out of her room. She knew she had to talk to somebody. She walked down the hall way to where she knew Randy and Alexis were staying with the twins. They had arrived earlier than they needed to so the twins could get settled in to the routine before the big show on Monday. Jessie knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. Randy opened it and Jessie smiled weakly at him. He saw that she was upset about something and let her in. "Can we talk?" she asked him.

"Yeah" Randy told her "you can ride with me to the arena, I'll be all alone otherwise" Randy made a fake puppy dog look and Jessie laughed a bit.

"Lexi's not going?" she asked him.

"Nope" he told her "twins are jet lagged from the late flight and all so they're going to stay here tonight". Jessie nodded and Randy grabbed his bag before the two walked out of the hotel and to Randy's rental.

Randy had been driving a few minutes before curiosity got the better of him and he asked what was up. Jessie sighed deeply before looking over at Randy. Randy spared a glance at her and was shocked to see tears making their way down her face "dad and I got into a fight" she told him in a pitiful voice.

"Oh honey" Randy said, taking one hand off the wheel and pulling Jessie to his side "what about?"

"I went out with Sylvain to dinner last night" Jessie spoke through her tears, making it a bit hard for Randy to understand her "and when I got back the phone was ringing and I answered it and it was dad. He was asking me where I was and all and I told him and he got all pissed and told me he didn't think it was a good idea to hang out with Sylvain cause he wasn't sure about him or some crap like that". Randy was shocked, he had never known John to fly off the handle like that.

"Honey" Randy tried to figure out what to tell her, first of all he needed to calm her down "so how was the dinner with Sylvain?" Randy didn't particularly like the guy since Randy thought he was a bit conceited but if Jessie liked him Randy would deal with it and be there for her should things turn bad. He watched as Jessie smiled brightly.

"It was good" she said "he's really nice, not to mention cute".

"Oh I know girlfriend" Randy replied in an effeminate voice, making Jessie laugh loudly "those dimples just make me melt".

"Randy you're a goof" she said, smacking his stomach.

"But you loooooove me" Randy said kissing her forehead.

"Yeah" Jessie said back as she hugged him as best she could.

"So what are you gonna do about John?" Randy asked her, he didn't want to but he knew she needed to do something about it".

"Well" Jessie told him "there's really nothing I can do he just needs to come around and realize he can't run my life, and if he doesn't then I'll put him in a hardcore handicap match against Glen and Show". Randy laughed loudly and told Jessie to never let him get on her bad side. Before either knew it they were at the arena. Randy and Jessie got out of the car and he kissed her forehead and told her to think about things and have a nice day before they went their separate ways, both having their own things to do.

Jessie walked into Stephanie's office and noticed, with a smile, that she wasn't the last to arrive like the day before. "You're early" Stephanie told her, smiling.

"Yeah" Jessie told her "I rode in with Randy".

"Oh" Stephanie gave her a weird look but didn't say anything "so you got any ideas for the show?" Jessie was a bit taken aback, she didn't expect Stephanie to ask her for ideas about the show. "I liked what you did yesterday with the show so I figured you could give me some things for this show".

"Well" Jessie told her "I think you should give John some big thing to do. Its right before the ppv so you could act like the odds are stacked against him. I say put him in a match with Show and Glen". Jessie knew she was being overly mean but she was pissed at John at the moment and didn't care.

"What about Randy?" Stephanie asked "I'm kind of at a standstill on what to do with him since were ending his program with Taker soon".

"Put him in a feud with Matt for right now" Jessie told her "then later on once Dave gets out of his storyline with Rey and all put him against Randy for the title".

"Wow" Stephanie looked impressed "I can tell you know what you're talking about".

"Well I've been watching a long time" Jessie said making Stephanie laugh. After that everyone showed up and the meeting started. Stephanie brought up Jessie's ideas and they hashed out the rest of the show. Once that was done Stephanie did up the scripts and gave them to Jessie to pass out. She took the pile and groaned inwardly when she realized that she'd have to give a script to John. She walked to his dressing room and debated on how she wanted to do this. Finally she decided on just putting the script on the floor in front of the door, knocking, and rushing away really quickly. When she was quite a few feet away from the door she heard her dad's voice.

"You're gonna have to talk to me sometime" Jessie turned around to face him but John had already went back inside the room. Jessie sighed deeply and fought off the tears she felt as she kept walking down the hall handing out scripts.

Jessie smiled as she got to catering. She saw Sylvain sitting at a table talking with Rene in French. She walked in and up to the table. Both guys looked up at her and smiled, Sylvain motioning for Jessie to sit down. She did so and handed him a script "I'm not on the show?" Rene asked her, pouting cutely.

"Afraid not" Jessie told him "they're saving ya for the live tapings, too much talent for no cameras to be around" everyone laughed at Jessie's joke and Sylvain joked that it was just that people thought Rene was too cocky to work without cameras around.

"So mon cher" Sylvain said when Rene left to go talk to some of his other friends "you seem down".

"A bit" Jessie told him honestly.

"Why?" Sylvain asked, wanting to make her feel better. He couldn't describe it but he felt an intense feeling for her and felt he would do anything for her.

"I got into a fight with my dad" Jessie felt herself opening up to him "I told him about us going out to dinner and he got all pissy and over protective".

"Well" Sylvain said, taking her hand in his "mon amie if you have been through something maybe John feels like he needs to protect you, you are after all his child".

"But that's just it" Jessie told him "what I went through was like a long time ago and I've put it behind me for the most part so he should too. Plus I'm 18 now so I can take care of myself".

"You'll always be daddy's little girl" Jessie smiled when Sylvain said that. She flashed back to her birthday party when she was 15 and sang a song to John that basically said those exact words. She sighed again, if she didn't fix things with John soon she'd go insane.

After the show Jessie was in a better mood, the show had went great and Stephanie had praised her heavily for the ideas that she had provided. Jessie looked up from her bag, down the hall and her smile vanished. John was walking with Trish and Kevin. He was limping heavily and anytime he looked at Trish Jessie could see a bruise covering the majority of his face. She felt her eyes well up with tears 'I did that' she thought to herself. She sunk to the floor in tears. She couldn't believe she had let her anger get the better of her and it had gotten John hurt. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the figure come up beside her until they put a hand on her shoulder. "Jessie are you o?k" Jessie looked up and saw Kurt squatting beside her, a worried look on his face. She couldn't talk for her tears, she just leaned into him and cried on his chest. Kurt wrapped his arms around her and tried his best to comfort her.

"Kurt I hurt my daddy" she said in a voice that made Kurt's heart break. He knew how little girls were about their daddy's and knew that he had to tread very lightly.

"How'd you do that sweetheart?" he asked her as he rubbed her back in a comforting gesture.

"I was the one that told Stephanie to put him in that match against Show and Kane" Jessie told Kurt as she tried to stop crying "I let my anger get the better of me and now I saw him limping out of the arena and he had a bruise all over his face" Jessie started crying again and Kurt comforted her as best he could.

"Honey" Kurt told her "it wasn't anything you did. Glen and Show are two guys who always have to have the best match they can and they push themselves and their opponents to the limit and John always steps up to the plate when he has to. Their match was brutal, I saw it, but no one took liberties on anyone and it was all to the T. Let me tell ya John may be feeling the effects from the match for a few days but he'll be ok. Trust me he and I have had our wars and he always got better before me" Jessie chuckled and nodded her head. "Have you got a ride back to the hotel?"

"I dunno" Jessie told him "I rode here with Randy but I dunno if he's left yet or not".

"Well come with me. You can ride back with me and Steph" Kurt helped Jessie up and carried her bag for her as they went to meet Steph in her office so they could leave back to the hotel. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jessie woke up to a soft knock on her door. She was hesitant to answer seeing as she didn't want to have a run in with John at the moment so she looked through the peephole. She smiled when she saw Randy standing there holding Sydney. She opened the door and let them in. Randy put Sydney on the bed and turned on some cartoons for her to listen to before turning his attention toward Jessie "hey" he said hugging her "I looked for you at the arena last night before I left. I couldn't find you after a while and just figured you got a ride with someone else. Did you come back with lover boy?" Randy fluttered his eyelashes comically and Jessie giggled before shaking her head.

"Nope I came back with Stephanie and Kurt" Randy laughed, sitting beside Sydney on the bed and helping her into his lap, her attention never strayed from the sounds of Bugs and his pals on the tv.

"Getting in good with the boss" Randy joked "I see how it is".

"Hardy har har" Jessie mock laughed "actually Kurt comforted me after I had a bit of a breakdown". Randy got a worried look on his face. He sat Sydney back on the bed and got up to gather Jessie up in a hug.

"What happened, what went on, what'd you do, who am I gonna have to kill?" Randy fired off quickly "wait don't answer that last one I know the answer, John. What'd he do?"

"Nothing" Jessie told him honestly "I saw him limping out of the arena after his match last night and I knew that it was because of me and all and I broke down".

"Honey..." Jessie cut Randy off before he could say anything.

"I know" she sat down on the bed and pulled Sydney into her lap, playing with her brown curls. "Kurt explained everything to me".

"Oh" Randy sat beside Jessie "well good. You gonna ride with me and Syd to the arena?"

"Are Lexi and Matty not going?" Randy shook his head.

"Matty's sick and Lexi's gonna look after him" Jessie made an aww sound.

"What's wrong with the poor little guy?" she asked Randy, concerned about her nephew.

"A cold" Randy told her "he got it going from the warm St. Louis air to this cold Canada air. I'm just glad its just him and not Sydney too. The last time they got sick together both Alexis and me spent our time walking back and forth doing this and that for them".

After Randy and Jessie had finished their talk they made their way to the arena. Jessie had sat in the back with Syd and read her, her favorite book, The Velveteen Rabbit by Margery Williams. When they got to the arena Jessie went off to her meeting while Randy and Sydney went to the locker room he was sharing with John, Trish and Kevin.

"Hey man" Randy said to John "can I talk to you outside?" John looked up from where he was tying his shoe and nodded, he followed Randy outside and hopped on a crate as Randy sat on the floor in front of him. "What's up between you and Jessie?" Randy got right to the point.

"She's being difficult" John sighed. "She just won't listen to reason".

"Seems to me she's not the one with the problem" Randy said, he knew he wasn't pulling any punches with John but he didn't care, he didn't like how John was treating Jessie and he was bound and determined to get to the bottom of it.

"What the fuck you saying?" John said getting defensive.

"What I'm saying" Randy said, not letting John get him riled up "is that you need to realize that even though you want Jessie to still be that 16 year old little girl that she was before she left for college, she isn't. She's grown up now and you have to accept that and accept the fact that she's getting close to a guy in a romantical way".

"I don't have to do shit" John said hotly "she's my babygirl and all I want for her is the best and if people can't see that then you can all fuck off" John got up off of the crate and stalked down the hall. Randy rolled his eyes and got up off of the floor. He knew things would come to a head soon and he knew if Jessie and John didn't work things out then it wouldn't be good.

John was stalking down the hall, seething. He couldn't believe Randy had gotten all up in his business like that. 'What's he know' John thought to himself 'I know what's best for my little girl'. John stopped in his tracks as he saw Jessie and Sylvain sitting at a table talking. Seeing Jessie laughing at something Sylvain said made John's blood boil, he stalked over to the table and thumped his hand down on it making both Sylvain and Jessie jump in fright "oh I see how it is" John said hotly "you can see your little boy toy here but you're too busy to come see your own dad".

"Don't you have a match to get ready for?" Jessie asked him, annoyed.

"Aww" John fake cooed "want me to leave so you can suck face?" Jessie gasped and Sylvain's eyes widened in shock.

"What are you implying?" Jessie asked John, standing up and practically getting nose to nose with him.

"Just that you two are probably getting more action than I'm getting from Trish right now" John wanted to take the words back as soon as he said them but it was too late, the damage had been done. Jessie cried out as if she had been hit and smacked John across the face as hard as she could. John stumbled on his feet a bit and knocked over a chair. Jessie ran out of the room, hot tears making their way down her face. Sylvain stood up and waited until John's attention was on him before speaking.

"Back in Canada dad's are their daughters' knights in shining armor not their biggest tormentor" with that he walked out of the room, determined to find Jessie and make sure she was alright.

After they left John made his way back to his dressing room he walked inside and saw the kids watching a movie on the portable dvd player and Trish fixing her make up. She looked up at him and saw the red mark on his cheek "what happened to you?"

"I got smacked" John told her as he sat down beside her.

"By..." Trish tried goading John into telling her what happened.

"Jessie" John said, he knew Trish was going to be pissed when he told her what happened. "I said something to her I shouldn't have said".

"What'd you say?" Trish asked him, lowering her eyes suspiciously.

"Trish don't make me tell you" John begged her.

"John Felix Anthony you tell me what you said to Jessie right now" John winced, it was the same tone she used when Kevin was doing something he shouldn't be doing.

"I saw Jessie sitting with Sylvain in catering and I said something to the effect of basically accusing them of sleeping together" Trish gasped and looked at John wide eyed.

"I hope you mean just sleep" John shook his head, looking at the ground "John! I can't believe you".

"I can't either" John said "I'm just so frustrated because she's grown up so much and it feels like I'm losing my little girl".

"Baby" Trish told him as she wrapped her arms around him "you need to realize you can't keep doing this to her, she's growing up and you have to realize that. You need to share her with other people and salvage your relationship with her while you can before it gets too late".

"Yeah I know" John said "God I can't believe I said that she was getting more than I am at the moment" John realized what he said and his eyes got wide. He looked over at Trish who was glaring at him "I'm rooming with someone else tonight aren't I?". Trish nodded and pointed to the door. John sighed as he stood up. He picked up his bags and kissed Kevin on the forehead before walking out of the room to find someone to share a locker room with.

Jessie was running down the hallway as she cried loudly. She bumped into someone, sending her sprawling to the ground "Jessie" the person exclaimed, rushing to her side "what's wrong?" Jessie looked up and through her tears she saw Randy's worried face.

"Dad" she gasped out, barely able to breathe "he, he...he said Sylvain and I...were sleeping together". Randy's blood boiled as Jessie dissolved in another crying fit. If he didn't know that Jessie needed him he'd go find John and beat the shit out of him. Instead though he gathered Jessie in his arms and rocked her gently like he did his kids as he made shooshing noises and told her it was ok.

"Honey" he said when she calmed down "why don't you come room with me and Maven? I've decided to room with him, Sylvain can come too if you want".

"I'd have to find him" Jessie said as Randy helped her stand up.

"I'm right here bien-aime'" Sylvain said from behind Jessie. She turned around and smiled when she saw him, she walked up and hugged him tightly "are you ok? John was, uh how you say harsh to you back there". Jessie squeezed Sylvain tightly before pulling back.

"I'm as good as I can be right now" Jessie answered honestly. Sylvain nodded and they followed Randy to Maven's locker room.

"Hey" Randy called as he walked in "mind some company?" Maven looked up from the monitor he was watching and smiled.

"Nah" he told Randy "its lonely by myself in this big locker room" he noticed Jessie's tear stained face and got up to check on her "what's wrong?"

"Nothing" she said giving Maven a hug "just more crap with dad that's all".

Maven sighed "that man needs to get his head removed from his ass. Ever since you've been back he's made you upset more times than I can count on one hand".

"I know" Jessie said "but its up to him, I am ignoring him until he can come to his senses. I refuse to be unhappy because he's acting like an immature brat who won't share his toys".

"Went through that a year ago" Randy remarked, making everyone in the room laugh. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When they got back to the hotel that night Jessie couldn't sleep. The things that had happened with John kept playing through her head keeping her awake. She found herself outside the hotel sitting on a bench. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the person sit down next to her until they reached out and took her hand in theirs. "Are you ok?" Randy asked her. He had went to her room and when she wasn't there he went looking for her.

"No" Jessie answered "Randy why can't he accept things? What he said to me earlier hurt me so bad. I've never had anyone be so hurtful to me before and to have it come from dad makes it that much worse. I mean I knew that he probably wouldn't be happy that I was starting to like Sylvain but to have him accuse me of being a slut..."

"Honey" Randy said, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close to him since it was cold outside and she was wearing flimsy pajama pants and a T-shirt "John is an idiot for saying what he did to you. That much is apparent, but honey you have to look at things from his point of view. You come into his life at 14. Then you go out of it at 16 after a rough two years and you come back into it at 18, he's not had the chance to accept that. I'm sure he'll come around though, Trish told me that he came back to the locker room after you slapped him and he looked genuinely upset".

"Probably more upset that he ran me back into Sylvain's arms" Jessie spat disgustedly. "You know Randy, not to sound rude or anything I mean but all this talk does nothing. The fact of the matter is he hurt me deeply and until he makes it up to me then nothing is going to get solved. So basically I'm done. I'm through with him until he accepts the fact that I'm with Sylvain and there's nothing he can do about it. I mean Randy I don't want to lose dad but if he's going to force me to make a decision he may not like what I decide". Neither Randy nor Jessie noticed the figure that had been watching them and listening in to their conversation, it made its way back into the hotel with no one none the wiser.

"Come on" Randy said, standing up with Jessie in his arms "lets go to bed. I'm tuckered out" Randy carried her since she was barefoot and he didn't want her to get sick.

"Well you were the one of us who wrestled tonight" Jessie joked with him.

"This is called a fireman's carry" Randy told her as he threw Jessie over his shoulder. He walked back up to her room with her laughing the entire way.

"You better not fart in my face" she told him as he got to her door.

"Well I did have those beans earlier" he said as he sat her on the ground.

"Ewww" Randy laughed and hugged her goodbye. Jessie went into her room and fell into a fitful nights sleep.

The next morning Jessie was woken up by the phone. She sat up and rubbed her eyes as she picked up the receiver "hello".

"Poupe'e de be'be'" Sylvain's voice came through the speaker "I did not wake you, did I" Jessie smiled at his concern.

"Not really" she told him "I didn't sleep too well last night anyway".

"I am sorry" Sylvain said "I got an interesting phone call this morning".

"Oh really" Jessie said "from who?"

"John" Jessie cringed, she almost didn't want to know what was said "he said he wanted to go out tonight, a la nuit de gars hors if you will to make up for how he's been acting. He said that he realized what he's been putting you through and he wants to make things up to you".

"Baby" Jessie said "what's a la nuit de gars hors?" Jessie knew she fucked up the translation, it was proven when Sylvain laughed loudly on the other end of the phone.

"It means guys night out" Sylvain told her "I'm sorry I forget that you don't speak le frencais".

"Its ok" Jessie said to him "I like it when you do, its sexy".

"Bien alors je parlerai en francais autant que je peux" Sylvain said in a sexy low voice, making Jessie get all tingly all over her body. His voice sent chills to her nerve endings, and she loved it alot.

"What ever you say" she said dazedly. Sylvain laughed and agreed.

"Want to do something tonight before I meet John?" Sylvain asked Jessie, they had the day off that day because the big tv taping was the next day.

"Of course" Jessie told him "but what?"

"Well" Sylvain said "we are in Toronto. Why not go to the...zoo". Jessie squealed loudly.

"Oh my God" she said in a rushed voice "I've always wanted to go to the zoo. I've never been, stupid Randy promised to take me once a long time ago but he never did".

"Well" Sylvain said, laughing lightly at Jessie's little kid like attitude "I'll take you. We can see the monkeys, the pandas, the lions..."

"The tigers" Jessie interrupted him.

"So" Sylvain said as he and Jessie were walking around the zoo. He had managed to remain incognito and he was glad for that "are you enjoying today?"

"Yeah" Jessie said "I am. After the rough few days I've had its what I've needed".

"Oui" Sylvain said "ooh look, it is the panda bears". He ran like a little kid over to the fence separating the crowd from the enclosure.

"I didn't figure you as a panda fan" Jessie said as she stood beside him. She took a second to check him out, he was wearing a beige turtle neck sweater and black pants. She thought he looked hot as fuck.

"I've always liked pandas" Sylvain told her "when I was un petit garcon my mother bought me this stuffed panda bear, I named him Jacques, I had him for years. Then our house burned down when I was 10, we lost everything; pictures, clothes, Jacques..."

"Wow" Jessie said, wrapping her arms around him as best she could "that sucks". She didn't know what to say and felt stupid for saying what she did.

"Yeah" Sylvain said smiling down at her "but you've had your fair share of difficulties too I assume".

"How do you know what I've been through?" Jessie asked him, it wasn't accusing but she just wanted to know.

"People talk" he told her, simply "I don't know details but I know something went on before you went to college".

"You're right" Jessie said to Sylvain "but I don't want to get into it right now, I will soon though I promise. I know if whatever this is we have is gonna work then I need to open up about my past sometime".

"I'll be here when you want to" Sylvain told her. Jessie smiled when she knew that she had a good thing with him. Sylvain looked at his watch "mon dieu" he exclaimed quietly "we have been here all day, it is nearing four o'clock, I need to head back and get ready for my night. I am meeting them at 6 since John and Randy want to be back in time to tuck their kids in to bed".

"Daddy isn't tucking me into bed" Jessie said in a pouty voice.

"Awww" Sylvain said "do you want me to come tuck you in tonight?"

"Yeah" Jessie joked, making Sylvain laugh slightly.

"The kids seem excited about watching the Lion King" Alexis said as she and Trish were in the 'kitchen' area making popcorn.

"I know" Trish said "its not like they haven't seen it dozens of times before". Alexis and Trish laughed and were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Jessie" Alexis exclaimed as she opened the door "girl what are you doing here with us moms and kids?"

"Well" Jessie said "nothing better to do and your men took my man away from me".

"Story of my life" Trish joked as she started the movie for the kids. "Let's go into my room and talk, I rented the Notebook for us".

"So Jessie" Alexis said as they made themselves comfortable on Trish's bed "how are things between you and Syyyyyyyylvaaaaaiiiiin?"

"Well they're good" Jessie told her "they'd be even better if dad wouldn't be screwing things up right now".

"Well hopefully after tonight things will taper off" Trish said as she sat on the bed after starting the movie.

"Trish" Alexis said "you and John haven't done the McNasty on this bed have you?"

"EWWWWWWWW" Jessie screamed, covering her ears "my ears my ears".

"Would you hush ya goof" Alexis said "you're gonna make one of the kids run in here to see what's up. Believe me if its Sydney she'll be going to the hospital for stitches later on".

"Alexis" Trish said smacking her on the shoulder "that's not a nice thing to say about your little girl".

"Well its true" Alexis said matter of factly "even though she does great at home she can't get around hotel rooms very well, and lets just say she's been to the ER more times for stitches than I can count, too bad for me none of those times did she have George Clooney as a doctor though".

"Honey" Jessie said to her "you have Randy Freaking Orton as a husband yet you want a piece of Clooney, you are insane".

"Hey" Alexis said taking up for herself "you try seeing Randy puking his guts out when he has food poisoning, he doesn't resemble the sexy mofo in the ring night after night".

"No thanks" Jessie said "I'll stick to Sylvain not only was he a male model but he speaks French too".

"Well my man has that sexy thug thing going on" Trish said "not to mention in bed he..." Jessie clamped a hand over her mouth before she could continue.

"I swear to all that is Holy if one of you mention my father's sex life one more time I will run out of this room screaming like a lunatic" Trish and Lexi made innocent faces at Jessie, who proceded to chuck popcorn at them.

"I can't believe you came around" Randy said to John as they sat at the bar waiting on Sylvain to arrive. Both of them were on their 2nd beer.

"I heard a very interesting conversation" John said mysteriously.

"Who..." Randy asked, it dawned on him though "mine and Jessie's outside the hotel".

"Yeah" John said "I saw her from our bedroom window sitting by herself and I didn't want anything to happen to her so I figured I'd go and kinda keep an eye on her, since I knew she wouldn't talk to me. But by the time I got there you were already talking to her and I kind of overheard the conversation".

"You eavesdropped" Randy reiterated to John.

"Well yes but can you blame me?" John asked him.

"Nope" Randy said "in fact if you had done it sooner it wouldn't have taken you this long to get your head out of your ass".

"I am sorry I am late" Sylvain said as he came up to the table Randy and John were sitting "my mom called before I could leave".

"Its aight" John said, shaking Sylvain's hand "I know how mom's are. Mine still makes me call every time I get into a new city" Randy snickered and John smacked him on the arm.

"So Sylvain" Randy said after they had been sitting in silence for a bit "how's your week been?"

"It has been ok I guess" Sylvain told him "I do my matches and spend time with people that's about it".

"How are you and Jessie?" John asked him, he wanted to know if things were going ok between them.

"We're ok" Sylvain said a bit hesitantly "we aren't that close yet but things are progressing. She has yet to tell me about her past but that will come I think. I know its harsh".

"Yeah" John told him "it is harsh, at best. She hasn't had the best life so far. I'm not gonna get into it since I think its her thing to tell but I will say be prepared because when I learned about things I had never known before it threw me for a loop that I wasn't entirely ready for. Plus it takes alot out of Jessie so you'll need to be prepared for that too".

"I understand" Sylvain said "John I just want you to know that I don't intend on taking advantage of Jessie, I mean yeah I know she's 10 years younger than me but I feel feelings for her and I would never intentionally hurt her or take advantage of her".

"Thanks man" John said sincerely "I really needed to hear that. Dude its just, she's my little girl ya know. She was my heart before she left and while she was off at college not a day went by that I didn't think of her and I'd call, ready to tell her how much I missed her and beg her to come home and I'd hear how much fun she was having, you know just hear the joy in her voice, and I couldn't do it. When she came back I made a vow that I'd get back into the role that I once had in her life and when I saw that she was becoming close to someone in a, I guess romantic way, I freaked and wanted to do everything I could to stop it. I just didn't think about how it would affect her. I paid in the end, but thank God I saw the light before it was too late".

"It really shook her up when you were acting like you were" Sylvain said, bluntly "I won't lie, I went with her to eat after the show where you and she had your...confrontation...in the catering area and she was a wreck, she barely ate anything that night and I had to hold her to calm her down, I got worried a bit because I thought she may be having a, how you say, break down mentally".

"I hurt my babygirl" John said, acting really out of it "the one thing I always promised myself I'd never do".

"John" Randy said clapping him on the shoulder "you can't do that to yourself man. You had good intentions, Josh, her mom didn't. All they wanted to do was hurt her, you know that".

"Yeah" John said "but I still can't help but feel like scum".

"Well then lets get back" Randy said "then you can go to Jessie, wrap your arms around her and GROVEL at her feet for her forgiveness". John laughed a bit and the guys left the bar to go back to the hotel. When they got into the hallway to the room Randy's phone rang. He looked down and saw it was Lexi's cell number. "Who's calling me?" he called out as he, John and Sylvain entered the room. Lexi came into the foyer and kissed Randy.

"Your little girl" she told him "she won't go to bed with out her daddy tucking her in". Randy smiled and went to do just that. Trish and Jessie were sitting on the couch talking when the guys, well John and Sylvain, came in. Trish stood up and kissed John. Jessie kept sitting on the couch, feeling a bit awkward being around John. Sylvain smiled at her when she looked in his direction, trying to silently tell her that everything went well. John pulled back from Trish's embrace and went to sit beside Jessie on the couch.

"Hey" he said softly. "You know you got a good guy there". Jessie smiled faintly, looking at the floor, she wasn't sure how to react. "Babygirl" John said, seeing how Jessie was reacting to him "I am so sorry about how I've been acting these past few days, especially about how I treated you in the cafeteria that day, I was way out of line and never should have said that" John's voice broke as he started to get emotional "please forgive me". Jessie looked up from the floor and saw the tears pooled in John's eyes. She watched as one made its way down a path on his cheek and dropped off the edge of his face.

"Yeah" she said as she threw her arms around John's neck in a tight hug "of course. But never do that to me again, I hated it".

"I won't babygirl" John vowed "I won't".

After they had talked a few minutes Jessie left with Sylvain to go back to their respective rooms. When they got to Jessie's she opened the door and started to step in but Sylvain's voice stopped her "aren't you going to let me in?" Jessie looked at him in question "remember I was going to tuck you in". Jessie laughed. She let Sylvain come in with her and changed into her night clothes in the bathroom before coming back and getting into bed. Sylvain pulled the covers up over her and kissed her forehead "bon du soir doux" he said to her before leaving the room, he turned off the light on his way out. Jessie smiled as she lay in the dark, things had turned out alright. She closed her eyes and slept peacefully. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jessie woke up with a smile. It had been a week since she had made up with her dad and she couldn't feel better. Not only that but things with Sylvain were progressing greatly. They hadn't done anything more than share a few hugs and he had kissed her forehead a few times but that was it. Jessie was confused about things though, she decided to talk it out with someone. She picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number. "Hey Trish" Jessie said once she had picked up "since you don't have anything to do at the taping tonight will you come over, I need some advice. Also could you bring Lexi, the more advice the better".

"Sure honey" Trish told her "I'll send the kids with John and Randy too, they can watch 'em since they have that tag match and that's it". Jessie agreed and she hung up the phone. After that she got some clothes out of her suitcase and went to shower and change. As she showered her mind went back to John. After they had made up Jessie had made it up to him for getting him put in brutal matches. She had convinced Stephanie to give him tag matches with Randy, their opponents had been The Heart Throbs and The Dicks. John and Randy were in the midst of a face tag team that had a gimmick of 'dealing with all the ones who betray the people'.

Jessie had just finished tying her shoe when there was a knock on the door, she opened it expecting to find Trish but found Sylvain instead "hello cherie" Sylvain said "I just wanted to see if you wanted a ride to the arena today".

"Oh umm" Jessie said "I'm not going today. Stephanie gave me the day and well night off and I'm staying here with Trish and Lexi".

"Oh" Sylvain looked a bit sad "ok".

"Do you want to come by my room after the show?" Jessie found herself asking "we could order room service and watch movies".

"I'd like that" Sylvain smiled a bright smile, making his dimples come out. Jessie felt herself heat up as she admired how gorgeous he was. "I have to go now, cherie" Sylvain told her "I shall meet you here tonight though". With that Sylvain took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles before walking down the hall. Jessie stood there, leaning against the doorway, lost in thought about Sylvain. She couldn't help the goofy smile that was playing on her lips.

"Someone's in love" a voice sang out, making Jessie snap out of her thoughts. She looked and saw Trish and Lexi standing there, smiling widely at her. She rolled her eyes and walked back into her room, leaving the two girls to follow her.

"Sylvain and Jessie sitting in a tree" Trish sang out.

"K-i-s-s-i-n-g" Lexi continued with a smile.

"Lord you two act about as mature as your kids" Jessie said, smiling so they knew she was joking.

"We watch Spongebob and Rugrats all day" Trish said to her "what do you expect?"

"Not much" Jessie said, smirking.

"So let's talk" Trish said, flopping down on the bed "after all that IS what you called us for".

"I'm so confused" Jessie said, flopping down on her bed dramatically "I need help".

"No shit" Alexis said bluntly, sitting on the floor by the bed "ok answer a few questions. Do you think Sylvain's attractive?"

"Yes" Jessie told her.

"Do you want to spend time with him?" Trish asked.

"Yes".

"Do you want to open up about your life to him?" Lexi took a chance in asking, knowing that it was a big thing with Jessie.

"I..." Jessie didn't know what to say "yes" she shocked herself with her answer. She had shut her brain off and answered with her heart.

"Wow" Trish and Lexi both looked stunned. "Honey hold on to him" Trish told her "I think he's the one for you".

"Damn Trish" Jessie said "no its a looooong time before I start thinking about that. I wanna tackle other things first".

"I know" Trish said "but if you are thinking about opening up to him...honey that's a big step".

"I know" Jessie said "believe me, I know".

"Do you know when you're gonna do it?" Lexi asked her.

"Tonight" again Jessie was surprised by her answer but she saw the logic in it. "I mean if I'm going to get anywhere in my relationship with him then I need to come clean about my past. I mean the way I look at it, I can't go forward until I do".

"Honey are you sure?" Trish asked her "I mean you don't have to do this".

"Trish" Jessie said "he's already coming over here to hang out after the show and I mean, yeah it'll be tough, but I need to do it and the sooner the better".

"Girl you got balls" Lexi told her as she laid back on the floor, making Trish and Jessie bust out laughing at her.

"Are we gonna stay in all day?" Trish asked "I mean we're in Los Angeles we should so go shopping. I hear Rodeo Drive calling my name".

"I have no money" Jessie said "I haven't gotten my first pay check yet".

Trish took something out of her pocket and showed them to Jessie "I took John's credit cards when he was showering this morning".

"Trish" Jessie exclaimed "dad's gonna hurt you".

"No" Trish scoffed "I do it all the time, all he does is roll his eyes and tell me he's gonna be living in a box by the time he hits 40". Lexi and Jessie laughed, knowing that John would say something like that.

"So what are you gonna wear tonight for your get together with Sylvain?" Trish asked Jessie as they looked through racks of outfits.

"To her hotel room?" Alexis asked, incredulously.

"Well yes" Trish said "she wants to knock his socks off".

"He fell in love with her, not what she wears" Alexis argued.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Jessie asked them.

"No honey" Trish said "there's nothing to get a say in all we're doing is getting you an outfit that will knock Sylvain's socks off".

"I still say she needs to just have whatever on" Alexis mumbled.

"How about this?" Trish asked as she held up a black top with Sexy written in gold cursive on the chest.

"It..." Jessie said "doesn't really look like me to tell you the truth".

"Well what would you pick out?" Alexis asked, trying to let Jessie have a say in the matter since Trish was insisting she get a new outfit. Jessie looked through the clothes and saw a silk blue shirt that showed a bit of cleavage. She held it up and picked out a pair of black jeans to match it.

"That's ok" Trish said "I guess".

"Well its what I'm getting" Jessie insisted "I like it, plus Sylvain's favorite color is blue".

"Shit" Alexis said, looking at her watch "the shows almost over, we need to book it back to the hotel so we can get there before the guys". With that Jessie paid for her one outfit, Alexis paid for her 2 outfits and shirt she thought would look good on Randy, and Trish paid for her 14 outfits and 4 shirts and a pair of pants she thought John would look sexy in.

"God" Jessie said, flopping back on her bed after her shopping trip "I'm never doing that again...at least in heels". She forced herself to get up off of the bed and go to the bathroom to change into her outfit. She did with a smile, it was comfortable enough to sit around in yet sexy enough to get Sylvain's attention. She was just touching up her makeup when there was a knock on the door. She nervously went to go answer it.

"Bonjour mon amour" Sylvain said, standing on the other side. He was wearing jeans and a grey sleeveless turtleneck sweater, Jessie was shocked to see glasses perched on his nose but decided that they made him look sexy. "I hope you don't mind the glasses" he said as he stepped into the room "but I was too tired to put in my contacts".

"That's ok" Jessie said "I didn't know you wore glasses".

"Oui" Sylvain told her as he sat on the couch "I only need them when I drive and read though".

"I've never saw you with them when you read your script" Jessie observed.

"That is because my opponent is usually very chatty and tells me all about what is planned" Sylvain said with a deep chuckle, making Jessie laugh too as she sat by him on the couch. She was so close to him that she could smell his cologne. It was light yet intoxicating to her senses.

"You could always ask me too" Jessie giggled "Stephanie kinda put me in charge of all of yours and dad's matches, she said I'd do what's best for you and she trusts me completely. Her mistake" Sylvain laughed at Jessie's joke, making her light up at the fact that she could make him laugh.

"My own personal writer" Sylvain mused "I think I like that".

"Unless I put you in a match against Show on the 'net" Jessie joked again making Sylvain laugh.

"Cherie" he said, taking her hand in his "surely you would not be so mean. Especially to someone as hot and sexy and who can speak French, the language of love".

"And I thought Randy was cocky" Jessie said, smiling so Sylvain knew she was joking.

"Actually I heard you say it to Alexis the other day" Sylvain told her, making Jessie blush a deep red.

"Are you hungry?" Jessie asked, trying to get the attention off of her. "I could use some food, I haven't eaten all day".

"Mon coeur" Sylvain gently chided "that is not good".

"I know which is why I'm getting food" Jessie said to him as she moved over to the phone. "What do you want?"

"Roast beef on rye bread, fries and a root beer" Sylvain told her.

"Aren't you afraid of getting fat?" Jessie joked.

"Non" Sylvain said with a laugh "I will just work extra hard in the gym the next time I go".

"Man" Jessie mused, what she thought was in her mind "I may have to go with you to see that image" it wasn't until Sylvain laughed out loud that she realized she had said it out loud. She blushed crimson as she dialed the number for the front desk and ordered their food. Once that was done she went back and sat beside Sylvain. "Is it ok if I tell you something tonight?" Jessie asked Sylvain tentatively.

"Is this about your past?" he asked her, putting an arm around her shoulder when he saw how uneasy she was. Jessie nodded, a lump in her throat keeping her from speaking. "Then I shall be there to listen to you".

"Thank you" a knock on the door interrupted them, Jessie got up and let the usher in with the cart when he settled it in the room she walked to the door and shut it after he left.

"Looks good" Sylvain said as Jessie took the tops off of the dishes and handed him his food. They sat in silence as they ate, just enjoying each other's company. Jessie's thoughts were preoccupied though as she was trying to work out in her mind what she was going to tell him.

"Want to talk now?" Sylvain asked as they finished their food. Jessie nodded. She took their plates and put them back on the cart and put the cart outside the door. After that was taken care of she went back and sat beside Sylvain, close enough that she could feel his presence.

"Growing up I didn't have the best homelife. In fact it pretty much sucked. My mom started off being very neglectful. I did everything for myself basically from the time I was about 3. She'd go out on dates and all and bring the guys back to the apartment when she wanted to have a good time" there was no mistaking the hurt in Jessie's voice when she spoke "then when I was about 9 she got with Todd. He was a druggie. He was really creepy and I'd be left alone at night with him. He never did anything to me though. Then when I was 12 he OD'ed on cocaine or something I dunno. I felt relieved and happy but things got bad then. Mom started hitting me. She'd hit me for no reason at all and not just hitting really. She'd do things like burn me with a cigarette and lock me in my room for days. I went through hell with that contemptable slut. I used to defend her when I was younger, used to say that I wanted to remember the good times and not focus on the bad but fuck that. She was a bitch, a bitch in pain from losing the love of her life but a bitch none the less. When I turned 14 she died. We were in a car wreck, a drunk driver in a big rig hit us. After that I went with a social worker to collect my things and I happened upon my birth certificate. I saw that John was my dad".

"Mon dieu" Sylvain interjected "I thought he had always been a part of your life".

"No" Jessie laughed "I wish. Anyway when I first went to live with him it was more like living with him and Randy. They were always together, I kind of miss that in a way" Jessie looked reminiscent for a second before continuing on with her story "the next big thing was meeting Josh. I met him when I was at the mall alone one night while John and Randy went to the gym to work out. He was so hot, I mean for a 15 year old that is. He called me beautiful and made me swoon. Then he groped me out back. For some idiotic reason though the next day I called him when we went back to the mall. He had given me his card so I could. Well that was the mistake to end all mistakes. He ended up raping me in the bathroom" Sylvain gasped in horrified shock but Jessie brushed it off, she wanted to get through everything. "Fast forward to hmmmm right after my birthday I guess. I was at home having father daughter time with daddy. I got up and a shot rang out. It hit me in the back and put me in a coma for a few weeks".

"Josh?" Sylvain asked, completely engrossed and horrified at the story.

"Yeah" Jessie said "when I woke up I had amnesia. I don't remember any of those few days but from what I was told I was nothing like myself. Anyway I came out of it but the damage was done. Also I was in a wheelchair for God knows how long then I progressed to a cane from there. After that was the trial. It was all done in one day but it felt like a week. It sucked basically. The lawyer hired for Josh was a jerk. He made Randy and Mark seem like control freaks or perverts and he made dad seem like a neglectful parent. Which is so far from the truth let me tell you. Oh and I completely forgot about my miscarriage and attempted suicide". Sylvain spit out the sip of soda he had been drinking.

"Jessie!" he exclaimed "you had a miscarriage? You tried to kill yourself?"

"Yeah" Jessie looked a bit down for the first time since she had began her story. "I uh I became pregnant when Josh raped me and I didn't know it. I got into this big fight with dad over my mom and all and went to stay with Randy in St. Louis at his house. I woke up one morning and he wasn't there, I went downstairs and bent to get some juice out of the fridge and this pain ripped through me. I blacked out. The next thing I know I'm in the hospital being told that I had a miscarriage. After that, that night I couldn't sleep and I slipped out of the house and walked a long way. I found myself at a bridge and started thinking about certain things and all. I was ready to jump I swear I would have if dad and Randy hadn't shown up. Randy said some beautiful things to me that night. He talked about how my baby was in God's arms and how it was safe and all. Dad doesn't know this but I heard he and Randy talking not long after that day, my baby was a little girl. After that I had a few more doctors appointments and all and at one I was told that I would never be able to have a baby" Jessie teared up at this and Sylvain pulled her to him, not being able to hide his own tears. John was right earlier when he said that it would be an intense experience that he'd need to be prepared for. "That's pretty much it" Jessie said looking up at Sylvain. "That's my shitty life".

"I dunno what to say" Sylvain said, looking taken aback by the whole thing "when I sat down with you to have this talk I never expected things to be this bad. I mean God I don't know what I mean" Sylvain pulled Jessie to him and hugged her tightly to show her how he felt about her.

"It's not something you really need to comment on" Jessie said, trying to make him feel better "I mean just knowing you know is enough, and knowing you care also".

"Jessie" Sylvain said getting her attention. Instead of saying anything though he gently brought his lips to hers in a kiss that Jessie thought was perfect. It wasn't the first kiss she had ever had but it was the best. Sylvain was so gentle and so tender. After a few seconds he pulled back. "I need to go. There's a show tomorrow" he looked at his watch and saw that it was nearing 3 am.

"Ok" Jessie said "will you tuck me in?" Sylvain laughed lightly and picked her up, taking her to the bed and tucking her in. He kissed her again and wished her a good night, shutting the light off as he left.

After laying there for a little while Jessie began to have flashbacks of everything she had been through, she was shocked because she had gotten through telling Sylvain about it but it was now getting to her. She started crying, almost getting panicky. She got up out of bed and went in search for John's room. She finally found it even though it was difficult through her tears. She knocked quietly on the door, not wanting to wake up Kevin. Trish came to the door looking like a zombie "Jessie" she said, seeing the state she was in. "Honey what's the matter?"

"Daddy" Jessie managed to gasp out through her tears. Trish pulled her just inside the door then disappeared to get John. He came out seconds later, if Jessie wasn't so upset she would have laughed at the fact that he was wearing Spongebob loungepants and Scooby Doo house shoes.

"Babygirl" he said, going up to her and wrapping his arms around her, letting her cry on his shoulders "what's wrong, huh?". He guided her over to the couch area "babygirl, come on tell daddy what's the matter".

"I...I told Sylvain about...about my past" Jessie said "I thought things were...ok but I guess I wasn't as over it as I thought I was...I just needed my daddy" Jessie started sobbing again and John pulled her into his lap and snuggled her close to him trying to calm her down.

"Shhh" he started rubbing her back "it's ok, it's ok. I'm here, I'm right here. Let's lay down here on the couch and you can sleep on daddy's chest ok" John pulled them to a laying down position, Jessie laying ontop of him. Trish came back and laid a blanket ontop of them. Slowly but surely Jessie started to calm down. Finally she fell asleep, her head propped against John's shoulder. He kissed her forehead and joined her in slumber. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sylvain knocked on the door to the locker room he had been looking for. He waited for a minute and John answered "can I talk to you privately?" he asked. John looked confused but nodded his head. He stepped out of the locker room and they went over to a section of the hall that was desserted. John hopped up on a crate while Sylvain paced in front of him.

"What's up?" John asked, pretty much knowing what was wrong with Sylvain.

"BAISE" Sylvain exclaimed. "I want to kill them. I want to wrap my hands around their throats and..."

"Hey" John said, putting a hand on Sylvain's shoulder "don't. I mean yeah you can be angry at them but there's nothing you can physically do".

"What do you mean?" Sylvain asked almost psychotically "I can hunt them down and...all you need to do is give me addresses".

"The bottom of the ocean" John said dryly.

"What?" Sylvain asked confused.

"All of the people who tormented Jessie are dead. Well with the exception of Stacy Keibler but she's in jail with no possibility of parole so she's not a threat" John told Sylvain.

"Wait" Sylvain whirled around to face John, shock marring his face "Stacy Keibler? What does she have to do with anything? I have not saw her around for years now".

"She was the mastermind behind Josh doing all he did to Jessie" John told Sylvain "apparently she was trying to get with me and when Jessie came into my life Stacy went off the deep end because her plan of having me all to herself was ruined. So she paid Josh to do what all he did to Jessie, Jessie doesn't know this but she paid him to kill her. That's what he was gonna do that night at the gym. Thank God Randy stopped it though, Josh had a gun tucked into his waistband he was gonna use on Jessie. It was all found out at the trial about Stacy being the culprit and all. After Josh confessed she went crazy and shot him dead and she went to shoot Jessie but I leapt ontop of Jessie and the bullet hit me in the thigh. Needless to say Stacy's locked up now".

"Ceci est fou" Sylvain said quietly "tell me please, Jessie's story gets better right".

"Well she graduated college, has a good job, a family that loves her, and a boyfriend who cares deeply for her" John mused "I'd say its starting to get better".

"It will stay that way too" Sylvain said, determination present in his eyes.

"Good" John said, standing up from the crate "now if you'll excuse me I have a match to get ready for".

"Merde" Sylvain exclaimed "me too" John laughed as he sprinted down the hallway.

"Jessie" she heard her name being called, she turned around and saw Trish sprinting down the hall toward her.

"Oh my God" Jessie freaked "I didn't give you a script did I? Trish why didn't you come find me earlier" the show was almost over and things were hectic that night.

"Honey calm down" Trish said putting a hand on Jessie's arm "I've already finished all my stuff and all. I just wanted to come ask you if you wanted to go to a club after the show. Me, your dad, Randy, Alexis and well a bunch of others are going. It's Stephanie's birthday so we're all gonna go out and celebrate".

"Trish I'm 18" Jessie reminded her "I can't get into clubs yet".

"Kurt rented this one out" Trish smiled "its all ours for the whole night, it doesn't matter how old you are".

"Well in that case" Jessie smiled "I'll go if Sylvain goes".

"I'm going" Sylvain said coming up and putting his hands around Jessie's waist from behind and kissing her cheek "and you have me on your dance card".

"Oh really" Jessie said looking back at him "who else is on it?"

"We are" a pair of voices called out. Jessie looked and saw Randy and John with their hands up in the air like a pair of first graders answering a question the teacher asked. Jessie laughed and nodded.

"So am I" Kurt spoke up from the other side of the hall.

"Count me in" Rene piped, not wanting to be left out.

"Remind me to wear comfortable shoes" Jessie said to Trish who just laughed and nodded.

"Cherie" Sylvain whispered huskily in her ear "are you going to watch my match?"

"If you want me to" Jessie said looking at him "when is it?"

"Now" Rene said as his music started. He put his cocky look on and stepped in front of the crowd. Jessie pulled from Sylvain's arms as his music started and went to a rogue monitor so she could watch the match. She knew Rene won but watched anyway. She found herself flinching everytime he took a hard bump to the mat.

"Hard isn't it?" Alexis said, coming up behind Jessie and startling her a bit. Jessie sent her a questioning look "watching your man in a violent match".

"This isn't a violent match though" Jessie pointed out.

"True" Alexis said "but when it involves the one you are with then every match seems like a violent match".

"I guess" Jessie flinched as Rene drove Sylvain into the turn buckle.

"Better make sure the dance you dance with him is a slow song" Alexis cracked as Rene started stomping on Sylvain's ankle.

"God" Jessie moaned "I can't watch. DADDY!" She went over and buried her head in John's neck as he was standing there talking to Randy and Dave.

"Babygirl its scripted" John said as he felt a few tears come out of her eyes "he's not really getting hurt. This is a regular match".

"Oh hush" Trish said to him "you should try watching a match of mine once in a while you'd know how she feels".

"I'm always watching the kids when you have matches" John pointed out "at that time I'm usually watching Sesame Street or Blues Clues".

"Well" Alexis told him "I'm watching the kids now. Trish's match is right after this one. Feel free to watch". With that she walked back to the dressing room where the kids were.

"I will" John said as Sylvain came back from his match "your girl here couldn't take it" he cracked.

"Mon cherie" Sylvain cooed "I am ok". Jessie picked her head up off of John's shoulder and looked at him. Sylvain smiled at her and did a little dance to be goofy. Jessie smiled and chuckled a bit. "Wait here and I am going to change, when I get back we talk ok".

"See" John smiled at Jessie. "Now I gotta watch my woman's match". He sat down and looked at the monitor. Jessie heard JR mention the fact that the match was a hardcore match for the women's title. It was Trish vs a new girl called Alexis Laree. John started watching the match, an even look on his face. "Oh shit" he said as Alexis hit Trish with a garbage can. "That bitch" he shouted.

"Not so fun is it now Johnny Boy" Dave cracked.

"Shut up" John said without taking his eyes off of the monitor "damn it Trish is bleeding, I think this girls not protecting her enough".

"John she's doing fine" Randy said, also watching the match "she's been on the indies since years ago, she knows what she's doing".

"Indies shmindies" John said as Trish won the match and slowly made her way to the back. Once she went through the curtain John was at her side doting over her "baby are you ok? Are you injured?"

"Honey I'm fine" Trish laughed at John "I need to get stitched up but I'm ok".

"Let's go get stitched then" John picked Trish up and literally carried her to the trainer for stitching. Trish laughed lightly but just let him dote over her. She knew he now knew how she and Jessie and Alexis felt when they watched his and Randy's matches.

"Wear your new dress" Trish told Jessie, as they were getting ready to go to the club later that night. "The one I gave you".

"Trish you're a lot...bustier up top than I am" Jessie observed "I dunno if it'll even fit".

"Try it on" Trish said as she got out the dress she was gonna wear. It was a simple white dress with no straps that fit every curve she had. Jessie mused that when John saw her his eyes were gonna pop out of his head. Jessie went into the bathroom and tried on the dress that Trish had given her. She had to admit she looked really good in it. It was a black knee length dress that had shimmery sleeves on it. There were red embroidered lines going in different patterns all over the dress that gave it a glowing feel. It was tight but comfortable. Jessie slid her feet into some black comfortable shoes and walked out of the bathroom into the main room where Alexis now was with Trish. The two were doing their make up in the big mirror over the dresser that was in the hotel room.

"Someone want to do mine?" Jessie asked. She laughed as both Alexis and Trish hurried up with their makeup and converged over to her. She sat on the bed as Trish and Alexis worked their magic. Alexis also did Jessie's hair up in a french twist type style with a few strands framing her face. "God we're going to a club why are we going through all this trouble?" Jessie asked.

"I'm doing it to get some" Alexis said bluntly. Jessie laughed and silently thought that when Randy saw her in the dress she was wearing it was very possible she would get some. Alexis was wearing a deep green dress that showed lots of leg and thigh and was accentuating her breasts very expertly. She had her hair in a simple low slung ponytail and her make up was done to show off her incredible eyes and cheekbones.

"That is if you can get away with it with the kids around" Jessie reminded her.

"Oh the kids won't be there" Alexis told Jessie "Vince hired a team of babysitters for tonight so everyone could attend the party and unwind without worrying about having to deal with their kids. We won't have to pick them up until we leave for the arena tomorrow afternoon".

"Lucky" Jessie muttered.

"Speaking of lucky. Do you think you'll get lucky tonight?" Alexis asked her making Jessie choke on the sip of coke she had just taken. Trish smacked her as she finished with Jessie's make up.

"I do not want to hear about my step daughter getting any" Trish said, mock glaring at Alexis.

"Lexi" Jessie said "Sylvain and I are barely even together. I mean we haven't known each other more than a week and a half now and we just aren't in that area yet". She was very uncomfortable talking about the prospect of having sex with Sylvain.

"I know honey" Alexis smoothed things over "I was just funning with you".

There was a knock on the door signaling that the guys were there. "Let's go blow their socks off" Trish said as the girls made their way to the door. When Trish opened it a barrage of wolf whistles met them. The girls smiled and made their way to their respective man.

"Woah mama" John said to Trish, wrapping his arms around her waist "you look smokin'"

"What are the chances of me getting some tonight?" Randy whispered in Alexis' ear as she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in for a kiss.

"Oh" Alexis said, looking him up and down. He looked very sexy in a pair of black leather pants and a button up blue shirt that was unbuttoned 1/2 way with the sleeves rolled up. "I think the chances are very, very good". Randy smiled and kissed her again.

"Hi" Jessie said, shyly walking up to Sylvain.

"Wow" Sylvain said "you are tre's beau".

"I hope that means beautiful" Jessie cracked, trying to not seem so nervous. This technically was her first date with Sylvain and she didn't know what to think.

"Oui" Sylvain said, sticking out his arm for her to take.

At the club things were pumping. The guys had taken residence at a table and the girls had taken up on the dance floor. "OH I LOVE THIS SONG" Jessie exclaimed when 'ya'll gonn' make me lose my mind up in here up in here' came from the speakers. She danced with the other girls, acting like complete lunatics.

"Woo!" Trish yelled out when 'Save a Horse Ride A Cowboy' came on. "YEEHAW!" She ran over to the table the guys were at and pulled John onto the dance floor. Everyone busted up laughing when she started grinding up against him acting like one of those professional bullriders you see on tv. John was laughing but he also turned red in the face.

Well I don't give a dang about nothing I'm singing and Bling- Blanging While the girls are drinking Long necks down! And I wouldn't trade ol' Leroy or my Chevrolet for your Escalade Or your freak parade I'm the only John Wayne left in this town

Trish unbuttoned John's shirt and started rubbing his body as he roamed his hands up and down her waist. Jessie looked the opposite way, rolling her eyes and smiling at their antics.

And I saddle up my horse and I ride into the city I make a lot of noise Cause the girls They are so pretty Riding up and down Broadway on my old stud Leroy And the girls say Save a horse, ride a cowboy. Everybody says Save a horse, Ride a cowboy

When the song ended Jessie was glad. She didn't know how much more she could take of seeing her dad and stepmom giving Patrick Swayze and Cynthia Rhodes a run for their money. A slow song started and the guys came up to their girls for the dance.

Baby, how ya doin?  
Hope that 'cha fine, wanna know what you got in mind, And I'm,  
Got me fiendin' like Jodeci, girl, I can't leave you alone,  
Take a shot of this here Petrone' and it's gon' be on,  
V.I.P. done got way too crowded,  
I'm about to end up callin' it a night

"May I have this dance?" Sylvain asked coming up behind Jessie and wrapping his arms around her waist, slowly moving to the music.

"Of course" Jessie said, putting her hands on Sylvain's neck, it was kinda difficult seeing as he was behind her but she managed. Sylvain turned her around and they fell into a more comfortable position.

You should holla at 'cha girl, tell her you shake it the scene,  
Pull off, beep-beep, shotgun in the GT with me She said, "Ohhh-ohhh, I'm ready to ride, yeah"  
"'Cause once you get inside, you can't change your mind"  
"Don't mean to sound impatient, but you gotta promise, baby, ohh..."

"This feels so right" Jessie mused as she put her head on Sylvain's broad shoulder and breathed in his scent. He put his head on the top of hers and she felt him smiling from the shift in his chin.

"I agree" he said quietly. "I think it feels perfect".

Tell me again (Tell me again, my baby,  
That we'll be Lovers and Friends (Ohh, I gotta know, baby, aw yeah)  
Tell me again (Make sho' you right, ohh, before we leave,  
That we'll be Lovers and Friends (Ohh, it's a good look, baby)...

"I had a great time tonight" Jessie said to Sylvain as they walked down the hall to her room. It was going on 3 am and everyone had come back from the club. Everyone had partied and unwound and had a good time, just like was planned.

"Me too" Sylvain said, taking her hand in his as they walked. He couldn't help thinking how great he had felt all night. Being with Jessie was like like a breath of fresh air for him. He had never felt the way about other girls that he did about her. He knew that he had to hold on to her. "I'll see you later cherie"

"Yeah" Jessie said, standing awkwardly at the door. Now that the night was over she didn't know what to do. Sylvain leaned in and kissed her gently on the mouth. Jessie leaned into his body and she felt fireworks course through her body. It wasn't the first kiss they had shared but it was just as good to Jessie, maybe even better. As they pulled back Jessie went inside her room. She leaned against the door when she closed it and sighed, a smile on her lips. She was in love...with Sylvain Maurice Grenier. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Guys we need to rework some of the diva stuff" Stephanie said during the creative writing team meeting "one of our diva's is with child now and she can't do anything physical while she's here until she comes back from having the baby".

"Who is it?" Jessie asked Stephanie.

"Victoria" Stephanie told her.

"Woah" Jessie's eyes bugged out of her head. "Go Mark".

"So do you have any ideas of what she could do?" Stephanie asked again, laughing at Jessie's remark.

"She could be a valet" a woman spoke up.

"She won't go for that" Jessie piped "if she's not on her own she won't do it.

"What if she valets for Mark?" Stephanie asked.

"Well..."Jessie said hesitantly "that may work".

"Good that's what she can do". All of a sudden Candice Michelle barged into the room. She had last weeks script in her hand and looked slightly perturbed.

"I need to talk to you" she said going right up to Stephanie "I don't see why I have to get beaten up by Trish Stratus after flirting with John. I mean wouldn't it freshen things up if he were to turn heel and turn on her and be with me". She sent Stephanie her best angelic smile.

"Actually" Stephanie said to Candice "Jessie here made that storyline so take it up with her. But do it after the meeting". Candice shot a glance at Jessie and stalked out.

"I have a feeling I won't like talking to her" Jessie mumbled once Candice had left. Everyone snickered and continued on talking. After the meeting was over Jessie walked out of the room and was accosted by Candice.

"What is the meaning of this?" Candice gesturing to the paper.

"That's nothing" Jessie joked "you should see Monday's show. You come out to the ring after dad's beaten up in his match and you try 'comforting' him and Trish gets pissed and comes to the ring and beats the holy hell out of you".

"Excuse me" Candice said, her eyes going wide "dad. What the hell?"

"John...Cena...is...my...father" Jessie said as if she were talking to a toddler.

"So its YOU" Candice said "you were the little brat who beat me up a few years back when John, Randy and Dave had that match against Paul, Gene and Ric".

"Yes" Jessie said, almost proudly. "But there was a reason I did that. See you had no right in interfering in that match".

"I had to interfere" Candice tried to justify herself. "Paul said that there was a big plan to oust him from the WWE because John was going to take his place. I couldn't let that happen. I had to save his job".

Jessie laughed loudly at this "hon you are so naive. I mean ok Paul had it in for my dad. He wanted so bad to have HIM ousted from the WWE. So he and Ric came up with a plan. I was sitting all alone in catering when Ric came in and literally dragged me to the ring. If Randy hadn't interfered Paul would have beat me up. After that was the infamous match, it was Randy's way of making it up to me for acting like an ass".

"I think you're a lying bitch" Candice said getting up in Jessie's face "I mean its obvious the only reason you're here is to make your dad look good and everyone else look bad. If that wasn't the case then I would be in the position I deserve".

"You mean spread eagle on a bed in a seedy motel room" Jessie asked. Candice went to smack her but Jessie blocked it and shoved her to the ground.

"What's going on here?" Stephanie asked, coming up to the two women.

"She's trying to sabotage me" Candice said pointing at Jessie.

"Oh yes" Jessie said sarcastically "I really care alot about what or should I say WHO you do".

"You little..." Candice said, trying to attack Jessie again.

"That's enough Candice" Stephanie said getting between her and Jessie. "If you have such a problem with Jessie then why don't you settle it...in the ring".

"I'd be glad to" Jessie said, confidently. She knew she could take Candice.

"I'll only do it if she doesn't have John come to the ring to cheat so she can win the match" Candice told Stephanie. Jessie laughed loudly.

"Not too confident in your own abilities are you Candy" Jessie mocked "don't worry I won't have my dad come with me to the ring. I don't need him to".

"Fine" Candice said "I'll do it".

"Ok" Stephanie said "your guys match is the one before the internet taping. So go get ready" with that both girls set off to different directions.

"Trish" Jessie said going into the big locker room "I need your help".

"With what?" Trish asked, looking up from where she was trying to get Matthew to play with a toy.

"I have a match tonight and I need something to use for ring gear" Jessie told her.

"WHAT?" John exclaimed, coming out of the bathroom in his boxers. "What do you mean you have a match?" Matty started crying when John screamed out and Trish sent John a sour look, she had just gotten him calmed down.

"Candice Michelle started crap with me earlier about her storyline" Jessie told him "so now I have a dark match with her about it.".

"I'm going out there with you" John said as he picked up Matty and tried to calm him down again.

"You can't" Jessie said to him "Candice only agreed to the match because I told her you wouldn't be there to interfere on my behalf".

"You aren't going by yourself" John whispered fiercely as he held the sleeping Matty in his arms. "There's no way".

"Dad I..." Jessie was cut off by Randy, Mark and Sylvain coming into the room.

"Who's going where?" Randy asked.

"Jessie supposedly has a match tonight" Trish told him "but John doesn't want her to go without him going with her but he can't be with her because Candice only agreed to the match because she was told John wouldn't be at ringside".

"Cherie" Sylvain said coming up to Jessie and taking her in his arms "why does Candice want a match with you? You are only a writer".

"Well" Jessie told him "she's sore because a few years ago dad, Randy and Dave were in a match against Paul, Snitsky and Flair and she tried to interfere and I ran to the ring and FU'ed her. Now she thinks I'm out to get her and wants to beat me up".

"You are NOT going out to that ring by yourself" John said, bringing Jessie's attention back to him.

"Dad..." Jessie started but was interrupted again.

"John" Sylvain said "what if I go with her, I mean you obviously can not go so I could go. I mean this Candice, I do not trust her you know. I think she is up to, how you say, something".

"Ok..." John said hesitantly "I guess it would be ok. I mean no offense but I mean I'd like it to be ME out there but since it can't be I know I can trust you".

"This is all great and all" Jessie interrupted sarcastically "but it doesn't change the fact that I HAVE NOTHING TO WEAR".

"Here" Trish said getting some things out of her bag "this should fit, and you can wear my ring boots, I'll help you put them on and all".

"Ok" Jessie said going in the bathroom to change.

"I don't like this" John said as he began to pace.

"Honey calm down" Trish said going up to him and putting her arms around his waist. "It's only Candice, Jessie can take her easily".

"It's not her who I'm worried about" John said to Trish "it's what she has up her sleeve".

"Well Sylvain's going out there with her" Trish tried to soothe his nerves "he'll make sure she's ok".

John sighed and sat on the bench as Jessie came out in Trish's ring gear. She sat down beside Trish as Trish helped her put on the boots. After that was finished she looked up at Sylvain. He was in his regular clothes which consisted of black dress pants and a blue shirt that brought out his eyes. "I'll just stay in my street clothes" Sylvain said "besides I don't have time to change". He looked at his watch and decided they should head toward the entrance area. They got there and a technician told them they had arrived just in time. Candice was already in the ring. Jessie's music, 'Fighter' by Christina Aguilera, started and she walked out with Sylvain. When she saw Sylvain, Candice's eyes got wide and she grabbed the microphone from Lillian Garcia.

"Wait just a damn minute" she screeched into the mic. "It's not fair that she has HIM with her. I should be able to have someone too". Jessie got into the ring and snatched the mic from Candice's hands.

"Hun" she said "I don't think there's anyone who'd WANT to come out and stand in your corner. I mean you've given the ones you were friends with an STD so I dunno if they're too keen on getting too close right now. I mean as it stands now I'm gonna have to go shower in hot water and go get some shots of penicillin after our match".

"You little bi..." Candice started to go after Jessie but was cut off by a familiar song coming over the loud speakers 'It Wasn't My Fault'. Jessie watched as Gene Snitsky came out to the ring. He sent Sylvain a psychotic look and went over to Candice.

"I'll be in your corner Candice" he said in his oh so creepy voice "I'd be glad to".

"Great" Candice said peppily. "See Jessie I have people that like me".

"That's just because you haven't given him gonorrhea yet" Jessie cracked making the crowd and Sylvain laugh and Candice send her a scathingly violent look. She threw the mic down and motioned for the ref to ring the bell. Sylvain and Snitsky got out of the ring and Candice and Jessie circled each other as the ref rang the bell. Candice tried to slap Jessie but Jessie blocked it and shoved her arm away. Candice tried with the other arm and Jessie pulled Candice to her and shoved her down to the mat. Outside Jessie heard Sylvain cheering for her and it made her heart soar. She knew she could win. As Candice started to get up Jessie got to her and grabbed her by the hair, pulling her up from the mat. She shot Candice to the ropes and gave her a vicious clothesline. She then grabbed Candice up again and went for the FU. She was stopped however when Snitsky started to get in the ring. The ref went over to him as Sylvain got up on the opposite end and started complaining. While the ref's back was turned Trevor Murdoch ran from the back and got in the ring. Sylvain rushed in and tried to take Trevor out but Snitsky threw the ref out and ambushed him. The crowd cheered as Rene Dupree ran in then and helped Sylvain out by taking care of Snitsky while Sylvain handled Murdoch. Back with the girls Candice tried to use the distraction to get out of the ring but Jessie grabbed her by the hair and FU'ed her as Sylvain and Rene threw Snitsky and Murdoch out of the ring. Jessie jokingly pinned Candice as Rene dropped to the mat and counted the three count. He motioned for Lillian to announce the winner as Jessie and pointed out that he had on a black and white shirt, it wasn't a ref's shirt but it was black and white. Lillian shrugged and announced Jessie as the winner as 'Fighter' started over the loud speakers. Rene and Sylvain hoisted Jessie on their shoulders and paraded her around the ring as Jessie lived it up, playing to the crowd who was on their feet cheering.

Rene and Sylvain put Jessie back on her feet and went over to the ropes, holding them open so she could step out of them. When she did she noticed that Sylvain was barechested. She looked and saw his shirt in a crumpled heap on the mat. She shrugged and continued getting out of the ring. She waited until they got out of the ring also before following the two French Canadians to the back. When she got there she was met in a crushing hug by her dad. "Oh my God" John practically shouted "that toe sucking freak and that stupid redneck are so lucky I wasn't allowed to go out there, if I had I would have kicked their sorry butts. Ugh, I can't believe they'd side with that stupid, skanky, whore".

"Dad" Jessie said "daddy calm down. I'm ok. It's ok. No use in complaining over something that didn't happen. Rene and Sylvain prevented anything from happening so all is cool".

"Great" John said "anyway because I didn't get a chance too earlier I wanted to tell you that we're getting a week off for Independence Day, starting tomorrow. We're flying out tonight. We're having this huge celebration on the 4th at Grandma and Pops. All your uncles, Marc, Randy and Alexis and the kids, everyone's gonna be there" John spared a glance at Sylvain who was standing beside Jessie and himself. "Of course your welcome to invite people too". With that he walked off to talk about his match with Kurt.

"That was fun" Sylvain said sarcastically once John left, gesturing to the ring area. Jessie laughed and nodded.

"It was for me" she said "I got to beat up a whore".

"True" Sylvain relented.

"So" Jessie said almost shyly "about what my dad said, the party and all..."

"Yes" Sylvain said, amused by Jessie's shyness. He crossed his arms over his chest and smiled at her.

"Do you possibly want to come and spend the week with me?" she asked him "I mean I know Canadians don't celebrate Independence Day and all but..." she was rambling and she knew it but she couldn't stop.

"Cherie" Sylvain said putting his hands on her shoulders "I'd love to come. It would give me a chance to hang out with you and also get to know your family, even the ones I work with since I don't know more than their win loss record, if that".

"Great" Jessie was almost beaming. "You can fly out tonight with us".

"Of course" Sylvain said "I shall change my flight in a bit. I hope that Trish does not mind that I may wash my clothes when I get there though, I have enough to last me the week but they are a bit, how you say rank". Jessie busted out laughing at Sylvain's pronunciation of the word rank and nodded to show him she understood.

"Speaking of rank" Jessie said, motioning to her sightly sweaty body. "I need to go shower and change and all, do you have anything to do on the internet show?"

"You mean my own personal writer does not know what I am doing on the show" Sylvain put a wounded look on his face and put his hands over his heart. "I am shocked that you don't know that I have the night off".

"Oh" Jessie said embarassedly, she knew that since she had been the one to request it but she had forgotten "oh go put a shirt on" she tried to cover up her embarassment.

"But cherie" Sylvain said pumping his pec muscles and flexing his arms a bit "you know you like looking at my body" he was joking of course but what he probably also knew was that he was making Jessie very...heated. She started walking down the hall, ignoring him.

"Damn" she muttered to herself. Sylvain however heard her and busted out laughing. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Trish" Jessie whispered as she was in the laundry room at home "come here". Trish walked from where she had been stirring something on the stove to where Jessie was standing in front of the clothes washer, Sylvain's bag of clothes sitting on the floor beside her feet.

"Yes?" Trish asked "you called".

"I said I'd wash Sylvain's clothes for him" she said "but I, well I kinda don't know how".

"How'd you get through college without knowing how to wash clothes?" Trish asked as she sat the duffle bag on top of the dry and began to take the clothes out. She pulled out a jockstrap and turned up her nose as she threw it on the dryer lid beside the bag.

"I paid Jenna to do them" Jessie answered her honestly.

"What about when you lived at home?" Trish asked her.

"Dad" Jessie answered. Trish laughed and bopped Jessie on the head jokingly.

"That's gonna stop missie" Trish said in a mock lecturing manner "you're gonna start washing your own clothes and here is your first lesson. First separate your color clothes from your white clothes" Jessie and Trish did that with Sylvain's. When they were finished Trish continued "now you set the temperature on the washer, go for like a medium temperature cause too cold won't get them clean enough and too warm will shrink them. Once that's finished put washing detergent in, almost a whole cap full. Next put the downy ball in. Now you can only wash one load at a time because if you mix the color and the white your white will come out tie dyed. So" Trish dumped the color clothes Sylvain had in the wash. "Ok" she said to Jessie "now you wait until they finish washing and then put them into the dryer".

"What about these?" Jessie asked, pointing to a pile of silk garments Sylvain had.

"Those you're gonna have to have dry cleaned" Trish said "there's one in town you can take Sylvain to later on and all".

"Ok" Jessie said as they went back out into the kitchen area "so what now?" Trish laughed.

"Go and sit with that scrumptious boyfriend of yours and my equally sexy husband" Jessie made a face as she hopped down off the counter.

"Thanks for the sexy husband comment" she said as she walked out of the kitchen "I enjoy hearing that about my dad". Jessie walked out back where Sylvain and John were sat talking on the back porch, John casually keeping an eye on Kevin who was playing on his playset. Jessie watched Sylvain for a second. He was wearing khaki shorts and a wife beater, he looked incredibly sexy as he sat spread legged on the lounge chair he was sitting on.

"We're being watched" John said, bringing Jessie out of her reverie. She came on out of the door way and up to the two men "hey babygirl, done washing clothes?"

"Yep" Jessie said as she stood there awkwardly "it was easy". Sylvain pulled her down to sit with him on the lounge chair, between his legs. Jessie looked to John for his reaction but his face never strayed from neutral.

"Dessie" Kevin called from the swings "come pway wid me".

"Okie" Jessie said, getting up off of the seat. She went over to where he was. He took her by the arm and pulled her over to the swings and sat her in one.

"Ok" Kevin said "you sit here and I push". She nodded and did as was told. Of course she had to help him as he couldn't push her weight with his small body but she let the toddler think he was pushing her. She smiled as she continued to swing. This was the first time she had seriously spent time with Kevin since she had been back from college, she was enjoying it. Jessie came out of her thoughts and saw that Kevin had gotten bored with pushing her on the swing and was climbing up the slide. She went back over to where Sylvain and John had been joined by Trish and sat with Sylvain again. Trish was in a similar position sitting with John.

"Babygirl" John said to her "do you want to do me a huge favor tonight?"

"What's that?" she asked him.

"Will you watch Kevin while me and Trish go out?" he asked her "its been so long and we really need to have us time".

"Sure" Jessie said "I'd love to, I mean I haven't gotten a good chance to be with him since I've gotten back from college so this would give me the chance".

"Great" John said.

"Oh" Jessie said, looking behind her at Sylvain "you don't mind do you hun?"

"Non" Sylvain said, leaning up to kiss Jessie "it will be fun. My family is large and we have many kids, I love them".

"Kevin will have to warm up to you" Trish warned Sylvain "he doesn't take to people he doesn't know too well at first. We showed him pictures of Jessie everyday so he'd know her once she got back from college".

"That is alright" Sylvain said "I have confidence in my abilities. I shall have him liking me before this week is over".

"Awwww" Jessie cooed "isn't my wittle ickykins cute" she pinched Sylvain's cheek making him go red in the face and John and Trish bust out laughing.

"Pas aussi mignon que votre bout" Sylvain said, smiling cheekily. Jessie got a shocked look on her face and smacked his shoulder.

"Sylvain Maurice Grenier" she exclaimed "I can't believe you said that".

"You know what I said?" he asked her surprised

"Yes" she said "what do you think Rene and I talk about when I meet with him sometimes? I asked him to teach me some French. He said I'm picking it up quite nicely".

"I will have to watch what I say around you then" Sylvain joked.

"No kidding Mr." Jessie said back, poking him in the chest jokingly. "But I think you have a cute one too".

Later on that night Kevin was sitting in front of the tv watching 123 Sesame Street: Monster Hits while Jessie cooked. Sylvain was sitting on the couch watching Kevin watch the dvd. Kevin was sitting on the floor 2 feet from the tv screen and clapping and singing along with the music. He wished Jessie would hurry up and finish dinner so he could be away from the incessant singing of the poorly made puppets on the tv screen. He was brought out of his thoughts by Kevin coming up and standing a good foot away from him. The little boy was chewing on his sleeve and eyeing Sylvain warily. "Who you?" Kevin asked him. Sylvain slowly leaned forward, putting his elbows on his knees, he didn't want to scare Kevin.

"I'm Sylvain, I am Jessie's boyfriend" he told the little boy.

"Sy Syl Sy" Kevin said, trying to pronounce Sylvain's name.

"You can call me Sly Lil Man" Sylvain said, snickering over the fact that the little boy could not pronounce his name.

"Like Stone?" Kevin asked, confusing Sylvain greatly.

"Stone?" he asked the toddler "who's Sly Sto...ohhhh Sly Stallone yes like him" Sylvain was greatly amused at this point and figued Jessie could take her time cooking.

"Tell me story" Kevin said, trying to get up on the couch beside Sylvain. Sylvain helped him and sat him on his knee.

"Hmm" Sylvain said thinking. "Oh I got it. I'll tell you about my grandfather. One day my grandfather was outside chopping wood near his home. When he finished he carried the wood to a near by shed, load after load he carried until the shed was full of wood. Then he walked back toward his house but to his amazement he found chopped wood still laying on the ground. He ran back to the shed and saw that it was full like he had thought. He stared walking back toward his house when he heard laughter coming from the woods by his home. Thinking it was a few of his friends playing tricks on him, he ran over to share laughter with them. Imagine his surprise when he saw instead a group of little people, dancing in a circle and singing the most beautiful song he had ever heard. He sat down and listened enchanted by their sweet voices. When they finished, they motioned for him to follow and like a robot he did as they wished. They were leading him to the edge of a cliff. An old woman was strolling through the woods. She saw what was happening and came to his rescue. The old woman put a hand on his shoulder and said, 'Listen to me, concentrate on my voice only. Do not look at them. Just take my hand and follow me.' My Grandfather in a state of confusion did as he was told and returned home safely. He often wonders what would have happened if that old woman had decided to stay home that night". Sylvain finished the story and looked at the little boy on his lap. Kevin had a look of wonderment on his face.

"What the wittle peeples?" he asked.

"They were fairies" Sylvain told him.

"What fa'es" Kevin asked, not being able to pronounce fairies right.

"Fairies are these tiny little people who sing songs that make people do things they wouldn't normally do...like my grandfather almost walking off the cliff" Sylvain said to the little boy.

"Mean fa'es" Kevin exclaimed "Dessie done?" he asked Sylvain "I hungy".

"I dunno Lil Man" Sylvain said, standing up with Kevin in his arms "let's go see" they walked into the kitchen and saw Jessie taking some kind of casserole out of the oven.

"Hey guys" she said once she saw them "what you two doin' in here? I thought you were watching Elmo".

"I hungy" Kevin told her. Jessie laughed and placed her hands on her hips.

"You are huh?" she asked him "what about you?" she asked Sylvain.

"I could use some food too" he told Jessie, about that time a stomach grumbled loudly making Jessie laugh.

"I'd say so" she said "you need to control that thing".

"It wasn't me, cherie" Sylvain said, laughing at the little boy in his arms that was blushing.

"Kevin" Jessie exclaimed in fake shock "was that your tummy?". Kevin nodded vigorously.

"I tolded you I's hungy" he said matter-of-factly to Jessie.

"Yes" Jessie said "you did. Well you and Sylvain go sit at the table and I'll bring the food and drinks out".

"Do you need some help cherie?" Sylvain asked Jessie politely, wanting to help out if he could. He didn't want her doing everything by herself.

"Nah hun" she told him, waving him away "you go get him settled in his booster seat and I'll be right there".

"Dessie" Kevy said in a scolding tone "not booser seat it big boy seat".

"Oh" Jessie said in fake amazement "well I'm sorry then, Sylvain you go get Kevy settled in his big boy seat". Sylvain nodded and walked out of the kitchen with Kevin over to the big dining room table John and Trish had. He found a chair already had the booster seat in it. He sat Kevin in it and tried to figure out the strap. Kevin wound up helping him and strapping himself in. After that was accomplished Sylvain sat beside him, at Kevin's insistance. Jessie came out from the kitchen then with the casserole in one hand and a pitcher of sweet tea in the other.

"What dis?" Kevin asked as Jessie spooned some of the casserole onto his Blue's Clues plastic plate.

"It's tater tot casserole" she told him "it has hamburger meat, cheese, more different kind of cheese, tater tots, and green beans in it".

"Nummy" Kevin said looking at it.

"Yes it is" Jessie said "but be careful ok its still kinda hot, let it cool off before you eat it".

"K" Kevin said.

"I did not know you could cook" Sylvain said to Jessie as he spooned some of the casserole onto his plate. Jessie finished pouring Kevin some sweet tea in his Chuckie Finster sippie cup and sat down on the other side of the little boy before answering.

"Well" she said "it got expensive having pizza every night at college, especially since I had no job at the time, so I got some recipes from the ladies who were in their 30's and 40's going back to college. Mostly they're casseroles and all like this one but I know a few other things too that I got from dad and Randy when I was younger. I used to watch them cook and I picked some stuff up".

"Dada 'ook?" Kevin asked Jessie, amazement written on his face.

"Yep" she told him "Daddy's a good cook. Doesn't he ever cook for you?"

"No" Kevin said "Mama 'ook"

"That lazy bum" Jessie said "I'll make him cook us dinner one night kiddo, you're missing out on some good food".

"I eat now" Kevin said looking at the food on his plate quite ravenously. Jessie took a small bite from his plate, deciding it was cooled off enough for him to eat she nodded her head.

"Go 'head kiddo" she said. Sylvain quietly observed their interaction, it seemed she was a natural with kids. He couldn't wait to have some of his own with her one day, but he knew that was way down the line.

A few hours after they had eaten Sylvain and Jessie were snuggled up on the couch watching When Harry Met Sally. Kevin had long since gone to bed, freshly bathed and on a full stomach. Jessie chuckled as she remembered earlier when she told Kevin it was time for him to take a bath before bedtime. He had insisted Sylvain be the one to help him with the bath, saying that he didn't want Jessie to see him 'na'ey'. Sylvain took it in stride though, dutifully helping the little boy bathe even though he had never helped a small child with their bath before. He had dressed Kevin in his 'wocket' pajamas and put him in his bed. Jessie came in and helped tuck Kevin in. He had told them both good night and ''ove ooh' before he closed his eyes and went to sleep. He was a sweet kid. Jessie was brought out of her thoughts by the front door quietly opening.

"Hey" John said as he and Trish came into the living room "how'd it go?"

"It was good" Sylvain startled Jessie by replying "he is a good kid".

"Yeah" Jessie added her two cents "he made Sylvain help him bathe though, wouldn't let me see him 'na'ey'" Jessie mimicked Kevin's little kid voice making everyone laugh quietly.

"Yep" Trish said smiling "John helps him do that every night too for the same reason, I told him once that I was the one to change all his diapers but he just squealed and said he was a big boy now and not a baby".

"My little man" John said, smiling faintly. "Did he warm up to you then?" he asked Sylvain.

"Oui" Sylvain said "I told him a story about naughty fairies and he attached himself to me after that. I enjoyed it. It has been a while since I have been around small children".

"It was so cute" Jessie squealed quietly, sitting up out of Sylvain's embrace so she could look at John and Trish "we ate casserole for dinner and he kept getting Sylvain to cut it up more, and more tea and all. Then after dinner we sat down and watched Rugrats Go Wild with him and he sat on Sylvain's lap and kept going 'Swy wook babies 'alk to da mon'ey".

"Sly" John chuckled.

"He could not say Sylvain" Sylvain filled in for him "so I told him to call me Sly, it is what my High School basketball team mates called me".

"Lemme guess" John said "he asked if you meant like Sly Stallone". Sylvain laughed and nodded his head.

"He loves Stallone" Trish said "he's never saw any of his movies, since they're too violent for a 2 year old but he has all the Rambo and all the other action heroes he's done action figures".

"Oh and I got a bone to pick with you Mr." Jessie said looking at her dad "what's this I hear about you not cooking?"

"Trish likes to cook" John tried to make up excuses. He went really red in the face in embarassment "don't you hun?"

"So" Jessie said "you used to cook for me all the time, no reason you can't do it now. I told Kevin I'd make you cook dinner one night by the way so he'll harp on you about cooking from now on".

"Gee thanks" John said dryly as Trish giggled wildly at Jessie.

"No problem" Jessie said in a smart ass tone.

"I'm going to bed now" Trish said.

"Night" Jessie told her as she headed up the stairs to her and John's room. "Daddy where is Sylvain going to sleep?"

"Well" John said "there's Randy's old room, its all made up and all still or he could room with you in your old room it really doesn't matter to me. You two can decide. But I'm gonna head to bed too, I'm beat. I think I danced my bootie off tonight and its now getting to me".

"Night daddy" Jessie said as he disappeared up the stairs.

"I'll sleep in the spare room" Sylvain said making Jessie look at him "I do not want you uncomfortable by sharing a bed with me".

"Thank you for understanding" Jessie said, kissing Sylvain on the lips. "I just think its too soon in our relationship for bed sharing".

"I agree" Sylvain said "but cherie, would you consider sharing a hotel room with me once we go back on the road? I mean I know you room alone now, and sometimes with your dad and all but would you? We would get 2 beds of course but I'd still like to have you there".

"I'd like that" Jessie told him as she laid her head back down on his chest where she had been before Trish and John got home. Before she knew it she was fast asleep. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Man today is gonna be so much fun" Jessie said to herself as she was getting ready for the day. They were gonna be going to her grandparents house for the big Fourth of July bash. Everyone was gonna be there. Jessie couldn't wait for it.

"Yes it will be" a voice called from the doorway, scaring Jessie badly. She turned around and saw Sylvain propped up against the doorway, hands crossed at his chest. He smiled at her and came into the room, going up to Jessie and kissing her as he put his hands around her waist.

"What are you doing spying on me?" Jessie asked Sylvain as she put her hands around his neck. She smiled up at him as he gazed lovingly into her eyes. "I mean I could have been naked or something".

"Cherie" Sylvain chided her lightly "I do not think you would have your door wide open had you not had any clothes on. I mean I would have been a lucky person if you hadn't but the odds, they were stacked against me, no". Jessie laughed at Sylvain's remark and smacked his shoulder.

"You know you sound like Pepe Le Pew sometimes" Jessie joked with him. Sylvain got this fake wounded look on his face and flopped down on Jessie's bed, sighing and doing loud comical sobs as he held his face in his hands. "You are such a drama queen" Jessie said laughing at him "let's go were leaving soon" Jessie walked toward the door way and before she stepped through the door she looked back at Sylvain who was getting up off of the bed "by the way" she said to him, getting his attention "you look really sexy" with that she exited the room and went downstairs.

"Lexi honey" Randy said going into the bathroom "are you still not ready? I mean we have to leave in like 20 minutes and we still need to get the twins things together".

"Well" Alexis paused in putting on her mascara "since you're already ready you could be doing that...it gives me more time to finish getting ready and I won't look like I was rushed".

"You know" Randy said coming up behind Alexis and wrapping his hands around her waist "since the twins are napping and we DO have 20 minutes..." he let the sentence leave off but the suggestiveness of his words weren't lost to Alexis.

"Take a cold shower" Alexis joked with Randy. He growled playfully and started tickling her sides, making her shriek. "Randall Keith if you make me wake up those twins you're gonna be in so much trouble".

"Ok ok" Randy relented "I'll go pack the twins things PLEASE hurry". With that Randy went to go do as he said.

"Mama shoe" Kevin said to Trish as he held out his shoe for her to put on him. He was already dressed thanks to John but he was still in bare feet. Trish was rushing around the kitchen trying to get all the food they were gonna bring together so she wouldn't forget anything, and John was getting Kevin's stuff packed up and ready.

"Ok baby boy" Trish said to him "just one second".

"Come here Lil Man" Sylvain said as he came into the kitchen. He sat down at the kitchen table and motioned Kevin toward him "I'll help you put it on". Kevin walked over to him, shoe in hand, and Sylvain helped him onto his lap.

"Thank you Sylvain" Trish said greatfully. "Things are kinda hectic right now".

"Trish" Sylvain said to her "since Jessie and I are already ready and all why don't we take Kevin over to the place where the barbecue is going to be at. I mean Jessie knows where it is right?"

"Yes" Jessie said coming into the room after hearing her name "we can do that Trish that way you and dad can pack up and all without having to worry about him".

"Thank you" Trish said "that would be a big help" she went over to where Kevin was sitting on Sylvain's lap. "You be good Big Guy ok" she said giving him a kiss and wiping off the lipstick trail she left on his cheek "mama and daddy will be there in a little bit ok". Kevin nodded and Sylvain stood up with the little boy in his arms. He lead the way, Jessie trailing him, out to Jessie's other car. She had two, one was a present from Randy from a past birthday, it was a silver Mitsubishi Eclipse. Sylvain strapped Kevin into the back seat and got into the passenger seat as Jessie got in the driver side and cranked the engine. She took off for her grandma and grandpa's excited to see them.

"Hey" John said coming into the kitchen where Trish was still doting over the food. "Why's it all of a sudden quiet?" he joked.

"Jessie and Sylvain took Kevin over to your parents house early so he'd be out of our hair as we gathered everything we need to take together" out of the corner of her eye Trish noticed John get a panicked look for a second before going back to a neutral expression. "What was that look for?" she asked him.

"What look?" he asked, trying to play dumb but Trish wasn't buying it.

"That oh shit look you just gave" Trish replied "John what's going on?"

"I just hadn't had a chance to tell the family about Sylvain" John said brushing it off as nothing.

"Oh Lord" Trish groaned "well lets hurry and get everything together and maybe we can get there before they've tortured the poor boy too much".

"They won't be that bad" John told her, Trish turned to him with a 'yeah right' look.

"Hun" she said "Sean took Kevin out to a park to 'pick up girls' when he was a year old...need I say more".

"Nope" John smiled, he knew his family was eccentric at best.

Jessie pulled up to her grandparents house and cut the engine "yay gamma gapa" Kevin cheered from the backseat. Jessie and Sylvain laughed and Sylvain helped the little boy out of the backseat as Jessie went to knock on the door. Carol answered it and when she saw Jessie she let out a happy yell and wrapped her arms around her in a huge hug.

"Jessie" she said, wiping happy tears from her eyes "I can't believe you're finally back it seems like forever since I've saw you".

"Gamma" Kevin's happy yell broke the silence. Carol looked and saw him being carried by Sylvain up the steps to the house.

"Well who's this?" she asked as Kevin jumped from Sylvain's arms into her own. She kissed him and hugged him a bit before she sent him off to see his uncles and grandpa out back.

"This is my boyfriend Sylvain" Jessie told her "dad told you about him right?"

"No" Carol said as Sylvain shook her hand "but no matter, that's ok. Let's go out and see everyone out back, they're itching to see you Jessie and I'm sure they'll want to meet Sylvain too".

"Hey guys" she called out to everyone "look who's here". Everyone stopped what they were doing, Matt getting hit in the head by the Nerf ball Kevin threw to him, to look at Carol. Once they saw Jessie they all sprinted over to her and tackled her in a big dog pile.

"Ahhhhh" she screamed "Get off me!"

"But Jessie" Sean called from somewhere in the pile "we haven't saw you in forever we missed you".

"And you can't give hugs like normal people" she asked in a smartassed tone.

"Yep that's our Jessie" Marc said as they all climbed off the pile. He helped her to her feet and pulled her into a big hug. She was then passed to everyone else for a big hug and few words.

"Who's this?" Matt asked as Jessie pulled back from Pops. She turned and saw him eyeing Sylvain who was standing there awkwardly. She smiled and went over to Sylvain, wrapping her arms around him.

"This" she told everyone "is my boyfriend Sylvain".

"Is John ok with him?" Pops asked with a stoic look on his face. Jessie was beginning to get nervous.

"Yes" she said, with that everyone shrugged and came over to shake Sylvain's hand and make introductions.

"I can't believe dad didn't tell any of you about Sylvain" Jessie said once everyone had gotten to know one another and all.

"He probably forgot" Marc said, knowing his cousin very well.

"I have an idea" Jessie said, smiling evilly and making everyone look at her worriedly.

"What?" Sylvain asked worriedly, looking at his girlfriend with curiosity.

"Well" she said "you go hide before dad gets here" she told him "Kevin can go up to one of the spare bedrooms with you and you two can play for a bit or something" Kevin cheered when she said this "and while you're gone I'm gonna have fun with dad".

"Cherie" Sylvain said as he picked Kevin up into his arms "what are you going to do?"

"Oh nothing" Jessie said "just make dad sweat a bit. Now you two hurry before he gets here" with that Carol escorted Sylvain and Kevin inside the house and put them into hiding.

"You're evil" Dan said, smiling mischievously at Jessie.

"Yes I am" she said "now you all have to help me with this" everyone agreed and they waited for John and Trish to get there.

"We're here" John said sometime later as he and Trish came to the back yard area of the house. He came down the steps of the patio and noticed everyone looking pissed off, and Jessie standing a few feet away from everyone, her back to them all. "What's going on?" he asked worriedly as he sat the load he had in his arms on the table. Trish was right beside him looking equally worried.

"Oh like you don't know" Jessie yelled out as she turned around. John saw that she had tears in her eyes. "Why didn't you tell them about Sylvain dad?"

"Shit" he said quietly, he turned back toward his family "you guys, he's a great guy and I can tell he loves Jessie very much".

"He's not good enough for her" Marc said icilly, keeping the hard look on his face. John gaped at his words.

"What?" he gasped out, shocked "yes he is, he's great he's the best thing to happen to her".

"No" Sean disagreed "we are. She doesn't need him. She has us, she'll get over him".

"Where is he?" John asked as he looked around for his daughter's boyfriend.

"HE LEFT" Jessie said storming over and standing in front of John "THEY" she motioned to everyone "ATTACKED HIM AND THREW HIM OUT INTO THE DRIVEWAY. HE STUMBLED ALONG THE ROAD AND DISAPPEARED OUT OF SIGHT!"

"What?" John exploded "oh my God you assholes. We have to go find him".

"Dada dat is dolla in swear jar" John heard from behind him, he turned and saw Sylvain standing there holding Kevin, Sylvain smiling wildly.

"Ok" he said catching on "who's bright idea was this?"

"Mine" Jessie said coming up beside him and wrapping her arms around his waist, putting her head on his shoulder "once grandma told me you hadn't told them about Sylvain I couldn't resist. Call it payback for how you treated me when we first got together". John laughed, being able to take the joke and kissed her forehead.

"Now let's eat" Sean said bringing everyone's attention to him "I'm starving". Everyone agreed and went to fix their plates. Trish, of course, was left to fix her own and Kevin's. Once everyone had their plates fixed they all sat on the big picnic tables that were pushed together in a line. Kevin sat in between John and Sylvain, at his insistance. Jessie sat across from Sylvain and between Matt and Dan.

"Everyone's eating without us" a voice called out bringing everyone's attention toward it. Randy and Lexi were standing there, the twins in their arms despite both of them baring the things they brought.

"Whoops" John said, standing up to help them. He got the kids out of their arms and sat them down beside Marc and Trish before going to help them put the stuff down and fix plates. John fixed the kids plates and brought them to them, sitting in his original spot.

"Unc Marc" Sydney said, tugging on his sleeve "where is everything?" Marc looked at her and realized that no one had told her what food was on her plate, let alone where it was. He took her fork and put it in one of her hands.

"This is a fork" he told her "ok at 9 o'clock there's some green beans, at 11 o'clock there's some ham, at 2 o'clock there's some creamed corn, at 4 o'clock there's mashed potatoes, and at 6 o'clock there's some turkey. Your tea is on the right side of your plate". She nodded and began eating. Marc turned back to his own food and the conversation he was having with Stephen.

"So Randy" John whispered to him while Kevin was engrossed in telling Sylvain and Jessie about something "what took you and Sexi Lexi so long in getting here?"

"Have I ever told you I don't like you calling Lexi, Sexi Lexi?" Randy joked "we got lost, Sydney was singing and distracted me and I took a wrong turn and got us lost. I had to retrace my driving and all so I could find the right turn off".

"She's gonna be the next Mariah Carey" John said to Randy about Sydney. It was true, even at almost 4 years old Sydney was always singing songs she had learned and even though both Randy and John were slightly biased they thought she had a good voice, even though she had a slight speech impediment from being so young.

"My little girl" Randy wiped a fake tear away and John chuckled at him.

A little while later everyone was split up doing different things. Randy and John were playing messenger with the kids. They were sat in a circle. John began by leaning over to Sydney and whispering something in her ear, she then leaned over to Randy and whispered what she thought John said into his ear, then Randy leaned over and whispered the message in Kevin's ear and Kevin finished by whispering the message into Matty's ear. "A wolf was spotted outside the drug store eating french fries".

"That one was too easy" John exclaimed. It was then Sydney's turn. She leaned in and whispered something to Randy, he whispered it to Kevin who whispered it to Matty and he whispered it to John.

"Cold food is best eaten indoors" John said.

"No" Sydney giggled "I said 'old news is left on the floor'".

"That's what I tol' you Unca Don" Matty said, shooting John an exasperated look.

"Whoops" John said.

"So are you having fun?" Jessie asked Sylvain who was sitting beside her. She looked over at him and almost drooled at the sight. It was warm out so he had taken his shirt off, as had many of the other guys, and the sun was beating down on his body.

"Why yes, yes I a..." Sylvain's words were cut off as Marc and Dan came up and picked him up running with him over to the pool and throwing him in. He came back up sputtering, everyone laughing at his look of shock.

"Honey" Jessie said as she came over beside the pool. "I forgot to tell you, this is somewhat of a custom, throwing people in the pool and all".

"Cherie" Sylvain said, a look of love on his face "so you would not mind if I should do this..." he grabbed Jessie and hauled her in the pool beside him. She resurfaced quickly, having learned how to swim while she was away at college.

"Brat" she said sticking her tongue out at him. Sylvain laughed at her. Her mascara was running and her hair was plastered to her face.

"Pool party" Marc yelled out as he jumped into the pool. Everyone joined them. They all spent time playing around and splashing and having fun. Everyone kept in mind that there were 3 young kids in the pool with them though so no one got really wild.

That night Sylvain, Jessie, Trish and John (who was carrying a sleeping Kevin) traipsed back into the house. Everyone had had fun at the get together and they were now winding down.

"I'm gonna go put this little guy to bed" John said, gesturing to Kevin who was asleep on his shoulder.

"I'll come help" Sylvain offered. John looked weirdly at him but nodded anyway. The two went up the stairs to Kevin's bedroom.

"So what'd you want?" John said as Sylvain held the covers down so he could place Kevin in the bed. After he did that he kissed Kevin's forehead and covered him up.

"I want to take Jessie on a date tonight" Sylvain said "somewhere casual but still nice. It will be our first official date and I'd like to have it be special".

"Ok" John said "so are you asking permission or something cause if so you got it" he laughed a bit, so as not to wake Kevin up.

"Well thank you" Sylvain said "but that was not my intention. I wanted to ask if I could borrow your car and if you had some place in mind where I could take her, I have no idea about this area and all".

"Hmmm" John said, deep in thought "well are you wanting to get food?"

"Non" Sylvain said "I am not too hungry, I ate too much at the gathering together".

"Get together dude" John corrected with a laugh "anyway ummm well Boston Common is really nice, especially since its warm weather and all. It's a park and since its night time now then you won't be harassed too much by fans. It's in Boston though, about an hour away from here. There's not too many places in West Newbury that are all that interesting. I'd say go with that, and right off the Common is the Boston Public Garden. To me its pretty boring but you know women and their pretty flowers" John and Sylvain shared a laugh "Lemme tell you how to get to the Common, come with me to my room though, I don't wanna wake up Kev".

"What's taking them so long?" Trish asked as she flipped through the tv stations to find something to watch.

"You know guys" Jessie joked "even though there's two of them they still have a tough time of putting a kid to bed".

"Yeah" Trish giggled as Sylvain and John finally came back downstairs.

"Cherie" Sylvain said coming over to Jessie "come with me, I want to go somewhere".

"Where?" Jessie asked as she allowed Sylvain to lead her out of the house and to her dad's car. He put her in the passenger side as he got in the driver side and started the car.

"You'll see" he said mysteriously. Jessie smiled and nodded. She turned on the radio and they listened in comfortable silence as Sylvain drove them toward Boston.

"What's this?" Jessie asked as she and Sylvain got out of the car at the Park.

"It is called Boston Common" Sylvain said to her "your dad told me about it".

"A park" she said as they stepped through the entrance. "Wow its really beautiful here".

"Yes" Sylvain said looking straight at Jessie "it is". She blushed and kept walking.

"Aww ducks" Jessie said spotting some ducks swimming in a big pond in the middle of the park. She ran over to get a better look with Sylvain laughing and going to catch up to her. They stood watching the ducks and the few swans in companionable silence. After that Sylvain took them to the Gardens. Jessie marveled at all the beautiful flowers as Sylvain contented himself in watching her enjoy herself. Even though they weren't doing alot he was having a good time just being with her, he had enjoyed the week they had, had so far.

"Tired mon cherie?" Sylvain asked as Jessie put her head on his shoulder as they walked.

"Not really" she told him "I'm wide awake actually, I guess I'm going on an adrenaline rush or something".

"Oui" Sylvain said "I know the feeling, I am like that after shows and all".

"So's dad and Randy" Jessie said laughing "both of them are usually goofy and hyper and all".

"So what would you like to do?" Sylvain asked her "or do you just want to go home".

"Let's find a club and go dancing" Jessie said looking up into Sylvain's eyes and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Ok" Sylvain said. They went back to the car and got in. Sylvain put the car in gear and went in a random direction, in search of a club that got their attention. Finally Sylvain found one that seemed reasonably active and pulled into the parking lot. He and Jessie got out and they made their way in. As they stepped through the door 'I Don't Care' by Ricky Martin met their ears. Jessie and Sylvain immediately made their way to the dance floor and started tearing it up. They danced closely and sexily as the music pumped through the speakers. The song changed to 'My Humps' by The Black Eyed Peas and Jessie turned her back to Sylvain, grinding up against his body in a sexy manner, making him dizzy with lust.

After a half hour of dancing the DJ turned down the music and got on the speaker "its Friday, you know what that means".

"BUFF FRIDAY" the crowd screamed out.

"Yep" the dj answered "so all you men out there in the crowd, if you think your in shape, if you have guns of steel, if you have powerful pecs come up to this stair case right beside me and line up in an orderly fashion".

"Go" Jessie giggled to Sylvain, gesturing to where guys were lining up on a staircase that lead to the stage set up.

"What?" Sylvain asked looking at her in shock. "What do you mean go?"

"Go participate in whatever the contest is" Jessie told him "please" she gave him a puppydog look and Sylvain sighed goodnaturedly and went to line up on the staircase. Jessie watched as one-by-one the guys came out on to the stage, whipped off their shirts, and hit a few body builder poses. Of course most of the guys had no idea what they were doing and looked ridiculous doing it but it was entertaining to watch. Finally it was Sylvain's turn. He came out on the stage and took his shirt off making the women in the audience scream, Jessie included. She watched as he hit poses like a professional. Not only that but he had a better body than all the guys in the contest, at least in Jessie's opinion. When the contest was over all the guys lined up on the stage and the DJ let the audience scream for who they wanted to win. The DJ went down the line and the crowd screamed for each man. When the DJ got to Sylvain the reaction was deafening. Needless to say the DJ pronounced him the winner. As a prize he got a t-shirt and a rough looking 'medal' made out of string and bottle caps. Sylvain played to the crowd a bit and then came off the stage.

He went up to Jessie as You and Me by Lifehouse started playing. He pulled her into his arms and they started swaying to the music. 'What day is it, and in what month this clock never seemed so alive'.

"You know you looked really sexy up there doing all those poses" Jessie said, putting her hand under his shirt and lightly scratching his abs, making him tense them in reaction.

"You always look sexy" Sylvain said leaning down to kiss Jessie on the lips. They stayed in the passionate kiss until both of them were breathless from lack of oxygen. When they pulled back from the kiss both of them had goofy smiles on their face.

"Sylvain I have something to tell you" Jessie said seriously as she stared into his eyes, both of them lost in the moment and not noticing as the song changed to a faster one.

"What is that cherie?" he asked, looking back into her deep pools that he loved to look at.

"I love you" she told him before she could change her mind and decide not to say it. Sylvain smiled softly and kissed her again.

"I love you too" he said as he broke the kiss. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"When's daddy supposed to be home?" Jessie asked Trish as they were making sandwiches for lunch. He had went out at 8 that morning telling Trish and Jessie, who were the only ones up at that point, that he had a doctor's appointment. Trish had asked him what for but he just kissed her forehead and went out the door.

"I dunno sweetie" Trish said, trying to keep the worried look off of her face "I didn't even know he had one".

"Its not serious do you think?" Jessie asked, horrible thoughts filling her head. "I mean he'd tell us right".

"Honey" Trish said hugging Jessie to her "try not to worry I mean I'm sure John would have told us if something was wrong, he wouldn't just keep it from us". About that time the phone rang. Trish picked it up in lightning speed.

"Hello" she blurted out hurriedly. "Baby where are you?...Are you ok?...Ok we'll be there" she hung up the phone and Jessie noticed the worry etched on her face.

"What?" Jessie asked her, panicked. Trish didn't answer her, just motioned Jessie to follow her to the living room. Sylvain and Kevin were sitting on the floor coloring in coloring books and watching Rugrats on tv. She went over to them, to get their attention.

"Uh, Sylvain do you mind watching Kevin for a little while" Trish asked, trying not to seem upset around Kevin "Jessie and I are going...shopping, yeah we're going shopping".

"No problem" Sylvain said catching on to Trish's unease, also seeing worry cleverly masked in Jessie's eyes. He wanted so bad to go over to her and take her in his arms but he knew that Trish was trying not to scare Kevin so he didn't "we'll be ok, right Lil Man".

"Yeah mama" Kevin said, looking at Trish with wide innocent eyes "we be ok".

"Good" Trish leaned down and kissed Kevin's forehead "be good ok? Oh and Sylvain there are sandwiches in the kitchen when you get hungry, pop in the fridge" with that Trish practically ran out to the car, Jessie on her heels.

"Trish" Jessie said once they'd been driving for a while "what's going on?"

"We're meeting your dad" Trish told her, keeping her eyes on the road so she wouldn't start crying "he's at a park, told me to bring you but not Kevin or Sylvain". Jessie knew it wasn't good if John wanted to see them alone. They pulled up to the park and both saw John sitting at a picnic table under a big oak tree, he had his back to them and was looking out at the lake with a serene look on his face. They got out of the car and practically rushed over to him "John" Trish called out once they were only a few feet away. He turned around and once he saw them he stood up. He grabbed Trish up in a hug and hugged her long and hard, almost as if he was savoring her body and presence. Once he let go he did the same thing with Jessie.

"Daddy" Jessie said once they had been sitting in silence for a bit "what are we doing here?"

John sighed deeply and Jessie thought she saw his eyes tear up before he answered "well you know that doctor's appointment" Jessie and Trish nodded "well the doctor told me something. See the reason I went to it at all in the first place was because I was at the medic backstage getting stitched up and he said something about symptoms and told me to see my doctor. That's what I did today. I went and he ran a few tests, did some blood work, basically I waited around alot though. Well after a few hours the doctor finally sat down with me" John got choked up then and had to get himself under control before he could continue. "Well I have something called Chronic Myeloid Leukemia. My doctor said that if there's a cancer to have that this is the one, it has the highest survivability rate".

"Oh baby" Trish said throwing herself into his arms. Jessie came around from the other side and did the same. The three sat there crying for a while. Finally when they got their composure Trish asked "is there anything they can do?"

"Well" John said, wiping his tears "he said they want to start me on chemo and radiation therapy. Then they're gonna try and find me a bone marrow donor, that's the best way to go".

"When are you starting that?" Jessie asked him.

"Probably won't" John said, shocking Trish and Jessie.

"John" Trish exclaimed "what do you mean you probably won't?"

"Trish" John said looking into her eyes "if I do the radiation and chemo and all then I won't be able to wrestle, who knows when or if I'll ever be able to get back into the ring. If I don't do it then I can live out most of the rest of my life doing what I love to do".

"Daddy" Jessie said, wrapping her arms around him and crying again, pleading with him "but if you do the chemo and radiation then you can LIVE the rest of your life, I don't want you to leave me...please" she started sobbing in John's arms then. John sighed and kissed the top of her head.

"Ok babygirl" John said "I'll do the chemo and radiation and let 'em look for a donor. But you gotta realize there's a chance that this won't even work".

"At least its a chance" Trish said, kissing him softly. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Six months later  
Everyone was sitting in John's hospital room. He had been on chemo and radiation since he had been diagnosed and neither had done any good. They had tried to find a donor for him to have a bone marrow transplant but none turned up. Everyone was spending time with him because they were all told that he didn't have much longer to live. Jessie and Trish were sitting on each side of him, their heads on his shoulder.

"I love you John" Trish said as she kissed his lips. She started crying when she realized they were becoming cold.

"I love you too" he gasped out, suddenly short of breath.

"I love you too" Jessie said to him as she had her head wrapped in his neck.

"Love you...babygirl" with those final words John closed his eyes and took his final breath. The machines hooked up to him started beeping as his heart stopped, everyone knew he was gone. Trish and Jessie started sobbing. Randy went to Trish as Mark went to Jessie, both of them offering comfort and strength as they held the girls in their arms as they shook with sobs.

'I can't believe its over' Randy thought to himself mournfully. 'It seems like such a short amount of time for him to be taken out of my life'.

Jessie woke up in a cold sweat. She realized that it was still the night that John had told everyone about his cancer, he was still alive. She was still upset. She wanted to go to John but didn't want to burden him with her problems. She got up and walked down the hall. She walked into the room and noticed Sylvain's deep, even breathing as he slept "Sylvain" she said, coming over to the bed and shaking him a bit "Sylvain" he woke up immediately and looked up at her through half worried, half sleepy eyes.

"Cherie?" he asked, his accent more pronounced having come out of a deep sleep so suddenly "what is it? Is something the matter?"

"Kinda" she said, trying not to cry again "I had a horrible nightmare. I dreamed it was like months from now and we were all gathered in dad's hospital room and...and...he died" she finished with a sob. Sylvain sat up and gathered her into his arms. He shooshed her a few minutes, laying down with her in the bed.

"Try and get some sleep cherie" Sylvain said, holding her protectively in his arms.

The next morning John, Randy, and Sylvain were standing on the back porch talking while Trish, Alexis and Jessie cooked breakfast and the kids watched a movie in John and Trish's room. "So I wanna talk to you guys" John said out of the blue, getting Randy and Sylvain's attentions. "I just want to know that...incase I don't make it that Trish, Jessie and Kevin will be taken care of you know. I wanna know that you two will make sure they're ok".

"Of course" Randy answered verbally as Sylvain nodded. "But John you're gonna make it. You will. You said it yourself this cancer is the easiest to beat, you'll get through it".

"We don't know that" John said "all I'm doing is being realistic. None of us know if I'm going to beat it or not".

"You will" Randy said, determinedly.

"Maybe, maybe not" John then switched the subject "let's go inside, I think the girls are about done with breakfast". With that Sylvain and Randy followed John inside. When they stepped inside all 3 guys eyes saw Jessie standing there, she had tears in her eyes.

"So you're determined that your gonna die" she said in a cold voice, looking at John.

"Babygi--" John started as he started walking toward her. She held out her arms though, to stop him.

"NO!" she almost screamed "I see how it is. Dad you may have given up on yourself but I sure as hell haven't given up on you" with that she stormed up to her room and the guys heard her door slam shut. John sighed deeply and looked at them.

"One of you go check and make sure she didn't startle the kids" he said as he made his way to the stairs "I'm going to go talk to her". With that he walked to Jessie's room. He stood outside the door a second before knocking. He could hear her sobs from outside the room, it broke his heart. "Babygirl can I come in?" he asked as he knocked. She didn't answer so he gingerly opened the door and stuck his head inside. She was laying face down on the bed, crying with her head in her arms. He walked in, after shutting the door behind him, and sat beside her on the bed. "Honey" he said, touching her shoulder gently.

"So you think you're gonna die" Jessie said as she sat up, looking him in the eye.

"I don't want to die" John said looking back at her, answering honestly "but the fact remains that I might. I'm just being realistic".

"I wish you weren't so resigned" Jessie said as she moved to look out the window "I mean its like you've accepted the fact of dying and you're expecting it".

"Jessie" John said, coming up to stand behind her and wrapping his arms around her from behind "I haven't accepted anything. I mean two days ago I find out that I'm dying and that I'm having to fight for my life, how am I supposed to act? How am I supposed to feel?"

"Don't accept it" Jessie said, turning around in his arms "don't go so willingly. Fight it. Fight it like its the biggest match of your life and you want to come out on top". Jessie's eyes pleaded with John, a few tears making their way down her face that shown vulnerability in her eyes. She was scared and John knew it, he was scared too.

"I will" John said, suddenly determined to not break his little girls heart, even if he may have been making a promise he couldn't keep "I won't die. I'll fight this cancer and I'll beat it, I'll come out on top". Jessie's arms tightened around John and they shared a big hug. Once they pulled back John smiled down at Jessie "let's go see if breakfast is ready, I'm starving and I gotta keep my strength up. They told me it was better for the chemo and radiation if I was in good condition".

They went downstairs and saw everyone in the kitchen eating breakfast "you're all eating without us?" John questioned, a smile on his face.

"You wate dada" Kevin said as he chewed a piece of egg. John laughed and came to sit beside him, Jessie sitting beside Sylvain. Everyone talked and joked through breakfast, John's cancer not mentioned. No one wanted to bring down the mood. After breakfast Alexis helped Trish with the dishes as Jessie went to start the movie back for the kids, so they'd be out of their hair as they did it.

"Hun" John said, circling his arms around Trish's waist as she washed "Randy, Sylvain and I are gonna go to the gym and work out a bit, we're going to Gold's so if we can get into the ring we're gonna do that".

"Can I come?" Jessie asked, coming back into the kitchen "I wanna learn how to wrestle".

"Interested in becoming a diva babygirl" John asked her with a smile.

"Nope" Jessie laughed "I like my cushy writers job just fine. It's just that since I've made a few appearances in the ring before I think Stephanie may want me in a storyline sometime in the future so I want to learn how to wrestle. I won't be lucky enough to have someone like Candice standing across the ring from me always". Everyone knew the reason Jessie gave was not her real reason. She wanted to spend time with John. No one said anything though, they all just agreed that Jessie could go.

"Jessie" Randy said as they stood in the ring "you're better than I gave you credit for. I guess just watching on tv does give you the ability to pick moves up. You still have to learn the psychology and all but you have a heads up on ring work". Randy then told Jessie to drop kick him. Sylvain and John watched from the outside as she executed a perfect drop kick on him. She got back up quickly and Randy looked impressed.

"Babygirl" John called from the outside "that drop kick looked just like the one Randy does".

"Where you think I got it from?" Jessie cracked "I've stolen all my moves from other people".

"Like what?" Randy asked her. Jessie lashed her foot out and stopped inches from Randy's jaw. From the outside someone might have thought she actually kicked him.

"Sweet chin music" she said. She then grabbed Randy's head and performed a perfect Stratusfaction on him.

"Stratusfaction" she said, again. She then drop toe holed Randy and grabbed his ankle, locking on the ankle lock. Randy tried to grab the roped but Jessie kept dragging him back. Finally he had no choice but to tap. He rolled out of the ring, glaring at Sylvain and John who were laughing their asses off at him.

"You think that's funny" he asked them. "You get in the ring with her" he said to Sylvain. Sylvain shrugged and nodded. He took his shirt off and hopped in the ring.

"Cherie" he said, as he circled the ring a bit "let's have a match, that way you can show us what all you know and not just parts" Jessie nodded and John jumped in the ring to act as 'ref'.

They circled each other and locked up in the middle of the ring. Jessie broke the hold and pulled Sylvain into a side headlock. John watched to make sure it wasn't a choke hold. Sylvain powered out and sent her to the ropes, clotheslining her as she came back. He grabbed her as she pulled herself up off of the ring and went to shoot her into the turnbuckle only to have Jessie reverse it and send him back first into it. She capitalized on it by driving her shoulder into his stomach a few times. After she saw that he was winded she grabbed his head and put her feet into his stomach, flipping him over her and crashing into the mat. He laid there selling as she climbed onto the turnbuckle and faced him. She jumped and did a moonsault hitting it perfectly. She covered him and got a 2 count. Sylvain slowly got up and blocked Jessie's blows to him. He set her up for a powerbomb but she flipped out of it. As he turned around to face her she kicked him in the stomach. She landed a ddt and stood up as Sylvain laid on the ring. She then picked him up and to John's, Randy's and even Sylvain's surprise she FU'ed him. John shook himself out of his stupor and counted the 3 count as Jessie covered Sylvain. She stood up and jokingly got on the turn buckles, playing to the imaginary crowd.

"Holy shit" Randy said as he got in the ring "you just FU'ed a 240 lb man". Jessie smirked as she climbed down the turnbuckle and went over to the 3 men.

"Yep" she said simply.

"How in the hell did you get so deceptively strong?" John asked her as he looked at her small frame.

"Well" Jessie said "I took a weightlifting class in college. I did it mostly because I wanted to flirt with the hot guys on the track team but I got alot out of it, I got in better shape".

"That is how you say, hot" Sylvain said, coming up to Jessie and kissing her lightly.

"You're sweaty" she said, making a grossed out face.

"So are you" he pointed out.

"Let's all go work up even more of a sweat and go work out" John said "I'm getting bored of ring work". Everyone nodded and they followed him to various pieces of equipment. All through the workout session Jessie made sure to keep close to one of the guys. Even though she knew Josh was dead she couldn't help but be a bit nervous being in the gym. It was the same one he had attacked her in. The guys picked up on it but none of them said anything, just interacting with her as much as possible to maybe keep her mind off of it. After they had worked out a while they all went to pick up lunch and then went back home. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 16

"Yes ma'am" John said going up to the front counter at the hospital "I'm here for my chemotherapy and radiation treatments". His doctor had contacted him a few days prior and told him to come in that day for the first round of treatments. He was taking them at different times though so he'd be there all day. Randy and Marc had come with him, to keep him company and help out where needed.

"Cena?" she asked John, looking it up on her computer. John nodded. "Ok follow me" he, Randy, and Marc followed the older woman to a vacated room. She got a gown out of a drawer in the side table and put it on the bed "put this on, your radio oncologist will be in, in about a half hour to hook you up". With that she left. John walked over to the bed, he picked up the gown and sighed. He started stripping and put it on. After it was on he heard a whistle, he turned around and saw Randy and Marc pointing at each other, making him laugh as he got into the bed.

"Going commando" Randy noted. John laughed and shrugged.

"I don't like restriction" he said "unless I'm in the ring then I have to have on undies". The guys laughed at him. John then took off his hat slowly. Once it was off he ran a hand over his bald head. He had gotten his head shaved by Marc the day before. He knew he would probably lose his hair from the chemo anyway so he went ahead and shaved it. To John it was like he had control over something, he couldn't have control over the cancer but he COULD have control over his hair and when he lost it.

"So" Marc said after a bit of silence "do you know what to expect from all this? I mean I know literally nothing about radiation, chemo all that".

"Well I don't know much" John told him "but from what I do know with the radiation its gonna pretty much knock me out. Its gonna make me really tired and drained. That's why they're doing it first so I can sleep most of the day away. With the chemo its everything you've probably heard, vomiting and all that. Plus its gonna make me really weak so if I have to puke one of you is gonna have to drag me to the toilet and most likely hold me up" Marc and Randy nodded, their expressions not changing from neutral 'man I can't get any better than these guys' John thought to himself. Suddenly the radio oncologist came in the room, after knocking on the door.

"Hi" she said, shaking John's hand "I'm here to start your radiation, are you ready?" John nodded "ok" she put in the I.V. and took out two bags of something from her pocket "ok this is the medication. When people hear radiation they automatically assume rays or something but that's far from the truth. Also you aren't a danger to anyone else with this either, it only effects you. Now I have to warn you, to have both these bags go into you is gonna take about 4 hours. We have to drip it in slowly so the effects won't be too bad. You'll probably be knocked out in like a 1/2 hour" she said as she hooked up the medicine "also you may experience nausea but mostly that will come later with the chemo, any questions?" John shook his head. She looked over at Randy and Marc to see if they had any questions, they both shook their heads also "ok then I'm gonna go, page the nurse if you need anything". With that she left the room.

"Feel it?" Marc couldn't help but ask. John laughed at him.

"Nope" he told him "not yet. I'm sure I will though. You two may have to entertain yourselves if I fall asleep though. Sorry I know I'm the life of the party" John joked. Things were a bit too tense for him and he wanted to lighten the mood.

"I'm sure we'll manage" Randy said dryly, smiling at John so he knew he was joking. The guys sat around joking for a bit. After a while John began to feel tired, totally drained.

"Damn" he said "I feel like I had a hardcore match with Show". He smiled but Randy and Marc knew the seriousness behind it.

"Get some sleep if you want, bro" Randy said to John "we'll manage. We may go get something to eat a bit later but we'll be here once you wake up". John nodded and closed his eyes. It wasn't long before he fell asleep.

"God I hate seeing him like this" Marc said looking at John asleep in the hospital bed. "I mean I know he just started the treatments and all but its almost like he's changed already. He doesn't look the same".

"I know what you mean" Randy said "I think this has changed him. He seems more on edge about things. More worried about everything. With that bald head of his he looks differently too. Man when he had that done it took all I had not to cry when I saw him. It was like a big reality check that this is happening and it is real".

"Yeah I know" Marc replied "when I was shaving it I had to choke back tears with each stroke of the razor. I had to hold my hand steady so I wouldn't slice him".

"Let's get out of here for a bit" Randy said, standing up "let's go get something to eat, maybe catch a movie. He should be waking up by the time we get back". Randy was suddenly getting more emotional than he wanted to at the moment. He needed to keep his mind busy.

"Ok" Marc said, standing up also "hey Wolf Creek is playing. Those previews look wicked".

"Let's see it" Randy said "then if its any good we can take John to see it. You know how he is about horror movies".

"Yeah" Marc laughed "I remember when we were little kids, we watched The Exorcist. He was so freaked out so bad by it but every time I was like 'do you want me to turn it off?' he'd be like 'no man, no I'm good'. It was so funny just to watch him watch it". The guys laughed as they walked out of the room to go get food and go see Wolf Creek.

A few hours later John woke up feeling really groggy. He opened his eyes and saw Randy sitting on the edge of the bed. He smirked a bit and slowly reached out his hand, lightly brushing Randy's arm. Seeing as he wasn't facing John, but Marc who he was talking to, Randy jumped a foot in the air and had to fight not to scream out loud. This sent both John and Marc into hysterics of laughter. "Oh very funny" Randy said, acting mad. He was given away by the corners of his mouth slightly twitching though, so John knew he wasn't really mad "so Joker how ya feel?"

"Like shit" John made a face at the sound of his voice, it was very hoarse and dry sounding. Randy got up and poured him a glass of water. He helped John sit up and held his hand steady for him to take a sip or two of it. Once he was through Randy gently helped him lay back down and sat the cup on the portable tray stand. "Hey" John said suddenly, looking down at himself "wasn't I wearing a blue gown before?"

"Yeah" Randy said "you had threw up on yourself when we came back so I got the nurse to go get me a new gown and changed you into it".

"Wow" John said, looking awed "thanks man". Randy shrugged, brushing it off.

"No big deal" he said to John "I mean it wasn't like I was just gonna leave you with puke all over you. It wouldn't have been good".

"So am I done with this radiation shit?" John asked "I wanna get to the chemo so I can go home".

"Almost" Randy said looking at the I.V. that only had a few drops left. After his radiation was done the little buzzer on the I.V. started going off. The same lady as before came into the room and unhooked the medicine from the I.V. then started unhooking the I.V. itself. John looked at her confusedly.

"Why are you unhooking the I.V." he asked, watching the lady take the needle out of his hand.

"Because we have to use another I.V. for the chemo" she told him "the radiation and chemo drugs can't mix in the I.V. so we put in a new one in the other hand so they don't mix". John nodded and the doctor changed the I.V. she took 2 more bags out of her pocket. She put the bags up on the I.V. stand and hooked them up to the tube. "Ok" she told John as she started the drip "this is going in as slowly as it can go. If you start feeling queasy call the nurse, she can give you something to take the edge off of it, also there's a trashcan by your bed if you feel the need to vomit or you can be helped to the bathroom, just make sure the I.V. pole isn't dragged behind you, someone will actually have to roll it behind you". John nodded and the woman stood up and left the room.

"Well" John remarked "let's see how this is gonna go".

"Well" Marc told him "you'll probably be awake this time, so anything you go through will be that much worse".

"Fun" John said dryly. After a few minutes John turned a bit green "I gotta puke" he said. Randy and Marc helped him up. Randy supported his body and Marc grabbed the I.V. pole. They didn't make it though, John threw up all over Randy. Randy and Marc took John back to the bed. John looked really embarassed and on the verge of tears "Randy I'm so--".

"Don't" Randy said holding up a hand to stop John from saying anymore "it's ok. You couldn't help it". He went over to a black bag he had brought with him and opened it up. He took out another shirt and a trash bag. He took off the soiled one and put it in the bag and put on the new one. "I came prepared. I learned to do this after the twins were born".

"Still" John said "I.."

"John" Randy said looking at him sternly "hush. It's ok, I'm not mad or whatever I promise. It was an accident that you couldn't help. Now get over it ok, I have. I mean not to sound rude or mean but dude if you're gonna make it through this you gotta have a bit of humility. You're gonna throw up on people and you're gonna have to have people carrying you to and from the toilet so you can puke there, if you can make it that is. That's just all there is to it. I mean no one minds it either, we all know what we've signed up for. You don't know this but one night after you had gone to bed Trish, Alexis, me, Marc, Sylvain and Jessie all stayed up and researched the type of cancer you have and the radiation and chemo treatments. That earlier comment Marc said was just so you wouldn't find out but I think you should. We know what we're getting into with this so don't be ashamed of anything. If getting puked on a couple of times leads to you getting better then I'll personally draw a target on my chest. John we are here for you. To puke on, to lean on, to yell at, to cry to. Whatever you need bro. Ok". John teared up at Randy's words. They really hit home for him. He couldn't find the words to speak so he just nodded to Randy. Randy came back over to him and hugged John to him. John hugged him back and Randy was startled at how weak his grip was. He knew that the treatments would make John weaker but the reality of it hadn't settled in. 'It's started' Randy thought silently to himself 'he's gonna get worse before he gets better'. 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 17

Jessie walked through the arena tired, sad, and worried. Her dad was still going through chemotherapy and radiation and she was in over her head stressed from it all. Not to mention that she had to go back to work and couldn't be at home with him. She was barely focused during the creative meeting. Stephanie understood though so she didn't say anything to Jessie. After the creative meeting Jessie didn't notice when everyone left. She just kept sitting at the table staring off into space. Stephanie sighed and left the room, sending Jessie a sympathetic look. Once outside the door Stephanie bumped into Kurt who was coming to see her "hey honey" he said, kissing her lips. He noticed she wasn't herself "what's wrong?"

"It's Jessie" she said to him. She cared for the little girl and hated to see her world crashing down upon her "she's so...out of it. She's like a walking zombie".

"Lemme try talking to her" Kurt said to Stephanie, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder "maybe I can help. I mean I can see where she's coming from since I lost dad at about her age and all, I mean she hasn't lost John yet but I maybe can sympathize with her and all". Stephanie nodded and Kurt walked into the room. Jessie was still sitting in the same place. She was staring out the window and Kurt could see unshed tears in her eyes. He walked in and sat in the chair beside her, she still took no note of not being alone in the room "Jessie" he said softly "honey". She looked at him, but it was more like she was looking through him than anything "what's wrong?" That seemed to set her off 'good' Kurt thought to himself as he saw the fire in her eyes 'maybe then she can get things off of her chest'.

"What's wrong?" she asked loudly, getting up and pacing the room "what's wrong? My father has cancer is what's wrong. All day long people have been coming up to me and asking how I'm doing, and trying to make me smile. Well you wanna know how I'm doing Kurt? I'm doing really shitty. I spend day and night thinking about dad and worrying about him. If I'm around him I watch him like a hawk afraid that he's gonna disappear or something. At night I have these dreams. They're always the same too. I dream that we're all gathered in dad's hospital room and he dies. After it I just sit up the rest of the night and the lack of sleep gets to me". She turned toward Kurt then and Kurt could see how weak and fragile she looked "I don't know how much more I can take" she told him honestly. Kurt got up and wrapped his arms around her, sitting back down in his chair with her on his lap. She put her head on his shoulder and cried for all she was worth. Kurt let her cry, he knew she needed to get all her emotions out and that it would maybe make her feel a bit better.

"I lost my father when I was younger" Kurt told Jessie when she had calmed down. "He was an architect. He was working on this huge building and fell. It devastated me. Of course me being, well me, I pushed on. I kept going like nothing had ever happened. Finally about 6 months later I cracked. Someone said something that triggered something in me and I just lost it. I wailed on them. Verbally that is. I just went off. But you know, after I felt a bit better. I was a long way from being 100 but I was on the way".

"I'm scared Kurt" Jessie said quietly. Kurt gave her a squeeze before speaking.

"You know your dad has to be one of the toughest people I know. To go through what he's going through is tough. It's the toughest thing someone can go through" he pushed Jessie's face to look at him then "but Jessie he will make it. He's fighting it and from what I've heard Randy and Trish say he's doing better than the doctor's expected him to be at this point. He'll get through this".

"I know" Jessie said "he needs a bone marrow transplant you know. They have him on some list to get it but they aren't sure when he'll be able to. They said if they could get something called cord blood that could be used too. I'm not sure what that is though".

"Oh" Kurt started explaining "its when babies are born they take blood from the mother's umbilical cord. They save it and they can use parts of it in transplants, like the bone marrow one, or blood whatever". Jessie nodded. "You ok now?" Kurt asked Jessie, she nodded, still laying in Kurt's arms. "Tired?" he asked, she nodded. "Come on" he got up from the chair, her in his arms. "I'll take you to my dressing room and you can sleep. I'll make sure of it". He carried Jessie down to his dressing room and laid her on the couch. He put one of his sweatshirts under her head and put his leather coat over her. She closed her eyes and fell right to sleep.

"Hey" Sylvain asked Paul London as he walked down the hallway "have you saw Jessie?" He hadn't seen her all night and he was beginning to get worried.

"Sylvain" Kurt called out. He had heard his question "she's in my locker room, sleeping. Apparently she hasn't been getting any lately". Kurt then walked out for his match.

"Merde" Sylvain cussed quietly under his breath "I knew it. Those damn nightmares".

"She's having nightmares?" Shelton asked, coming up to Sylvain. He had overheard what he said and couldn't help but ask about it. He cared about Jessie, like quite a few others backstage, and worried about her.

"Oui" Sylvain said "well actually I know of one. She woke me up when she had it, but I know now that she has been having them more than just that one time. If she isn't sleeping then she's having more of them than just that one time".

"Damn" Shelton cussed "as if that poor thing hasn't got enough on her plate right now".

"I know" Sylvain interred "she is rooming with me tonight though so I am going to make sure she sleeps. I will stay awake all night if I have to". With that he said goodbye to Shelton and headed for Kurt's dressing room. When he got there he half smiled at the sight that greeted him. Jessie was curled up on the couch still wrapped up in Kurt's leather jacket. Her hair was disheveled and she was taking deep, even breaths. Sylvain didn't have the heart to wake her so he just took Kurt's jacket off of her, picking her up in his arms and out to his rental. Once he got there he buckled her into the passenger side and went to get in the driver side. He got in and buckled up before pulling out of the parking lot and heading toward the hotel.

Sylvain made it to the hotel in a few short minutes. He managed to juggle Jessie and the bags inside and up to the room, only getting a few weird looks from people. Once they were inside the hotel room Sylvain laid Jessie on the bed. He took out his night clothes from his bag and went into the bathroom to change. He came back out in a pair of blue boxer briefs. He went over to the bed and shook Jessie lightly. "Honey" he said quietly "cherie". Jessie opened her eyes slowly and Sylvain smiled at her. "We're back at the hotel, do you want to change into your sleep wear?" Jessie nodded and got up. She went over to her bag and dug out some clothes. Then she disappeared into the bathroom to change. She came back out wearing one of her dad's basketball jerseys. She went over to put her dirty clothes in her bag and Sylvain couldn't help but notice that she was wearing a black thong. He pushed the dirty thoughts from his mind though because he knew she wasn't in the right frame of mind. Once she was finished putting her clothes up Jessie shocked Sylvain by getting into his bed with him instead of getting in her own. Once she was under the covers Jessie snuggled up to Sylvain. Not to say he minded though, he definitely didn't. He just pulled her closer to him and let her lay on him.

"Goodnight Sylvain" Jessie said closing her eyes. Sylvain kissed Jessie's forehead and reached over to turn off the lamp before settling back down.

"Bonne nuit" he said to her, closing his own eyes and drifting off to dream land. Later that night Sylvain woke when he felt Jessie moving in his arms. She was in the midst of another nightmare. He softly shook her, calling her name a few times. She shot up out of bed, wide eyed and breathing hard. He touched her shoulder lightly "cherie, are you ok?"

"I guess so" Jessie said, sighing heavily "just had the same dream I've been having for a while now".

"Why don't you call your dad?" Sylvain suggested "maybe hearing his voice will help you".

"Sylvain" Jessie said looking at him "I can't do that. I mean he had chemo and radiation today he's probably dead asleep, I don't want to disturb him".

"Cherie" Sylvain said gently "he is your dad, you could never be a disturbance". Sylvain reached over and took the phone off of the cradle and handed it to Jessie. She took it as Sylvain dialed the number. It rang a few times before John's tired voice came through the speaker.

"Hey daddy" Jessie said softly, smiling as she heard his voice. "No nothings wrong" Sylvain sent her a 'tell him' look. "Well ok that's not true. See I've been having these, nightmares I guess you could call them ever since you were diagnosed with cancer. I have one and wake up from it then I'm afraid to sleep for the rest of the night" Jessie listened as John said something to her "I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to add more to your plate than you already have...I know daddy" Jessie let a few tears fall from her eyes at her father's words "ok. No I'm not crying" Jessie laughed when John said 'bullshit' to her. "Ok but just a bit...I'll try. Ok I will. Ok. I love you too daddy, very much, I miss you. Bye". Jessie hung up and turned to Sylvain with a smile. "Thanks for making me call him. I feel better now".

"Good" Sylvain said as he placed the phone back on the cradle. "Now let's go back to sleep". Jessie laid down on Sylvain's chest again and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Sylvain" Jessie said, tentatively.

"Yes cherie" he answered her, eyes closed.

"Will you..." she paused "nevermind".

"What cherie?" he asked, looking at her questioningly. "Ask".

"Will you sing to me?" she asked him "it helps me sleep sometimes".

"Oui" he said "beware though, I can not sing. I will sing to you something that an aunt of mine used to sing. She was Hawaiian. She had a different father than my mother. She would sing this to me to help me sleep". With that Sylvain started singing a beautiful Hawaiian song that was familiar to Jessie.

Haaheo ka ua i nâ pali Ke nihi ae la i kanahele E uhai ana paha i ka liko Pua âhihi lehua a o uka

Aloha oe, aloha oe E ke onaona noho i ka lipo "One fond embrace", a hoi ae au

"Until we meet again." When Sylvain finished the song Jessie smiled.

"I love that song" Jessie said. "It's from Lilo and Stitch 2: Stitch Has A Glitch".

"Oui" Sylvain said, chuckling at Jessie's child-like quality "it is, I remember hearing it when we watched it with les enfants. Now let's sleep, we have to go to the next town tomorrow". Jessie snuggled into Sylvain's embrace and for the first time in days she had a peaceful sleep.

A/N: I know I probably got a few details about Kurt's past wrong in this chapter seeing as I couldn't find a source that told about it but I went on memory from reading his book 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 18

"...drugs" John said "I don't need 'em".

"You have a high tolerance" Marc said "you haven't puked since the first time".

"I hold it in" John said "I don't like puking it makes me feel yucky. Man I can't wait til I can get out of here. I need a bath really bad".

"No kidding" Marc said, waving his hand in front of his face jokingly. John chucked a plastic cup at him, unaware that it had a few pieces of ice in it until Marc started jumping up and down trying to get it out of his shirt.

"Man" John said "I can't wait til Trish gets here, I'm tired of you" he smiled to take the edge off his words.

"Are you ready to see Kevin?" Marc asked him "you know she's bringing him right".

"I asked her to" John said "he's always asleep by the time I get home usually and not up yet when I leave. That's what sucks about this whole thing, I haven't saw my baby boy in weeks. I talked to him on the phone once when Trish was on the road but that just made me miss him more".

"How do you think he's gonna handle seeing you?" Marc asked, pulling no punches "I mean you look quite a bit differently do you think he'll be able to take it".

"I think so" John said, nodding his head "I mean I may look a bit different but I'm still daddy". About that time Trish came in the room. She came over to John's bed and kissed him deeply. "Where's Kev?" John asked her once they pulled back from the kiss. He looked like a kid on Christmas morning waiting to open their presents.

"He's coming with Sylvain" Trish told him "you don't know where we've all been do you". John shook his head, looking confused. "Well me, Kevin, Sylvain, Jessie, Randy, Lexi, the twins, your brothers and parents all got tested for bone marrow matches. They think one of us may be a match".

"Don't they have to be family members?" John asked, perplexed.

"Nope" Trish said "it can be anybody, that's why some people get marrow through that list". John nodded, cluing in. About that time everyone came in. Sylvain had Kevin in his arms. He walked over to the bed and stood beside Trish.

"Hey kiddo" John said to Kevin. Kevin smiled shyly and waved. "I look pretty funny huh" he asked the little boy, pulling a funny face. Kevin giggled loudly. "Come here kiddo" Kevin crawled out of Sylvain's arms and John pulled him, with what strength he had, into his own. Kevin snuggled up to John and put his hand on John's shoulder. "I've missed you kiddo. No one's been around to watch Rugrats with". Kevin smiled brightly at him.

"I watch a'day" Kevin told him "Tommy an' Uckie wode 'orsies". John laughed loudly, it felt good to him.

"Man" he said faking disappointment "I can't believe I missed it. We'll watch the next one together". Kevin nodded. At that moment a doctor came in. He looked wide eyed at all the people in the room but shrugged it off.

"Mr. Cena" he said coming over to John's bed. He smiled at Kevin in John's arms before continuing "I have the results of the bone marrow tests we did on everyone earlier".

"That hurted dada" Kevin interrupted, looking at John. John made an awww sound, rubbing Kevin's back, kissing his forehead.

"There was one match" everyone gasped at the doctor's words. He looked at a pack of papers in his hands before continuing "Sydney Orton is the match. We can do the transplant later today if you'd like. Then in about a week you should be cancer free and able to go home". John reached his hand out to shake the doctor's hand and thanked him before the doctor left the room.

"Guys" John said looking at everyone "can I have a few moments with Sydney?" Randy, who was holding Sydney came over and sat her on the bed. He picked up Kevin from John's arms and everyone left the two alone. John sat up as much as he could muster and took Sydney's hand in his. "You saved my life" he said, trying not to get choked up. "Thank you".

"I 'a misseded you" Sydney said, looking in what she thought was John's direction. John wiped the tears from his eyes and pulled Sydney to him in a hug. She hugged back and John felt some tears hit his shoulder. He just kept her close to him and let her cry. He knew she felt closer to him than any of her other family members and he knew how it must be affecting her. Even though she wasn't quite 4 yet she still was very perceptive about things and knew what was going on.

"I'm gonna be ok" he whispered to her.

A few hours later John was in surgery to put the bone marrow into his spine. It would take about an hour to do, and he would be in recovery for another hour. While he was under anesthesia John had flashbacks of his life.

Flashback  
John was excited. He was getting to go to his uncle's bachelor party. Even though he was only just 16 his uncle told him he could go. At first he was bored. Everyone was sitting around bullshitting about the wedding and all. Then there was a knock on the door. John watched as a beautiful blonde woman came through, she was wearing a cop outfit and carrying a boombox. 'The stripper' he thought giddily to himself. She said some cheesy lines and started doing her thing. John watched, almost slackjawed as she stripped down to a barely there g-string. After she was done the guys invited her to have a drink and stay for the rest of the party. She accepted. John spent awhile staring at her discreetly. He thought she was beautiful. He finally got up the courage and went over to talk to her "hi I'm John" he said, sticking his hand out for her to shake. She smiled up at him as she shook his hand.

"I'm Susan" she said, John marveled at the sound of her voice and got lost in her beautiful eyes. "What's a kid like you doing here?"

"I'm not a kid" John said "I'm 16".

"Oh sorry" Susan said amusedly. They spent a few hours talking and they both found themselves opening up to one another. Somehow they ended up in his bedroom back at his house having sex. It was John's first time and he was so nervous that later on he barely remembered it. The next morning John woke up to a note on his face. As he read he found himself upset more and more.

John,  
Last night was a mistake. I shouldn't have taken advantage of you like that. Just forget me and move on. I'll do the same. It's not meant to be for us.

Love,  
Susan End Flashback

Flashback  
"Hey old man how's it going?" John said to his dad, he was smiling like a kid on Christmas and was sure that, that came through over the phone.

"Not alot John" his dad answered him.

"Guess what" he said "I got a job".

"Oh yea" his dad answered "where?" he figured it was some plant or something.

"UPW" John said, practically shouting "I'm gonna be a wrestler, just like Hulk Hogan.  
End Flashback

Flashback  
John stood behind the curtain nervously. It was his first night in the WWE and in a few moments he'd be stepping out in front of the live crowd in a match against Kurt Angle. Even though he was scheduled to lose he was still excited. His music started, some generic stupid crap, and he came out. He realized he looked nervous but tried to mask it. He ignored the fans who were hurling insults at him, saying things like 'who are you being fed to rookie?' and the like. End Flashback

Flashback  
John found himself once again nervously standing behind the curtain. It was the night of his first Wrestlemania. Well the first where he'd have a match that is. He was scheduled to face the Big Show for the U.S. title and win. John knew it was big. To be on the card for the WWE's biggest show of the year was a huge deal. As his music started and the fans started screaming John put on his game face 'time to entertain' he thought to himself as he pumped up the crowd. End Flashback

Flashback As John stood behind the curtain he couldn't believe where he was. It was Wrestlemania and he was wrestling John Bradshaw Layfield for the WWE Title. He was gonna win it too. He couldn't believe that in a few short years he went from being a fan to almost being WWE champ. As his music started John sent up a quick thank you to God for blessing him. End Flashback

Flashback  
John sat in bed thinking. He had found out that day that he had a little girl. She had literally shown up on his door step. John sighed as he thought about her face, contorted in pain from the muscle cramps she had because she had walked from the train station to his house. He also thought about how he was gonna handle being a father. 'I guess I'll handle things as they come' he thought to himself.  
End Flashback

Flashback  
John cursed to himself as he thought about everything his babygirl had been through. Josh raping her, her losing her baby. It was all too much for her. He mentally wondered why God was doing all of this to her. 'Why her?' he thought. He put those thoughts out of his mind though 'I'll just be there for her' he came to a conclusion End Flashback

Flashback  
'Man I can't believe I'm going to go on a date with Trish Stratus' John thought to himself. 'That's so cool'. He barely remembered getting ready and going to pick her up. As he saw her his breath caught in his throat 'God she's beautiful' he thought to himself.  
End Flashback

Flashback  
'God I hope she's ok' John thought to himself. Jessie had been taken into surgery to dislodge the bullet quite a few hours before and John hadn't heard anything since. He stopped pacing when he heard his name being called. He looked and saw Trish running full speed toward him. He wrapped her in his arms when she reached him and cried on her shoulder.

"It's ok baby" she told him, stroking his head "let it all out". John stood there crying in her arms for a long time.  
End Flashback

Flashback  
John was livid. Sitting there and listening to the lawyers hash out everything that Josh had put Jessie through was maddening to him. John spared a glance toward Josh and his anger flared up even more. He wanted nothing more than to go beat him senseless.

As the trial came to a close John was satisfied with the judge's ruling. He watched as Josh was taken away. As he was walked with the guards Josh made a confession that he wasn't alone in everything. John's mouth dropped open as Stacy was revealed as Josh's accomplice. John watched as Stacy shot Josh. Stacy then turned the gun on Jessie. John didn't think he just threw himself ontop of Jessie to save her from the bullet. The next thing he felt was intense pain as he blacked out.  
End Flashback

Flashback  
John watched as Trish made her way down the aisle of the church. He couldn't believe he was getting married to his dream girl. He had to hold back the tears as she walked slowly with her father. 'Don't cry Cena' he told himself 'it's not cool, its not manly'. Before he knew it he had a wife. As he kissed Trish he couldn't help but think 'this is right'. End Flashback

Flashback  
"Come on baby one more push" John coached Trish as she pushed through a contraction. He was excited. In mere moments he would be holding his son for the first time.

"Shut the fuck up" Trish said as she pushed "don't say a word". After a few more pushes Trish finally delivered the baby.

"It's a boy" the doctor told them. The nurse wiped the baby off and handed him to Trish.

"We have a baby boy" Trish said, looking at the baby in her arms, not being able to hold back the tears of happiness.

"I know" John said also crying.

"Do you two have a name picked out?" a nurse asked them. Trish and John looked at each other with smiles on their faces.

"Kevin Anthony" John said. End Flashback

Flashback  
"Daddy I'll be ok" Jessie said for the hundreth time.

"Are you sure?" John asked looking at Jessie. He was putting her on a train to Springfield she would be going to college at his old college. He would have taken her himself but he and Trish had to fly out for the shows that weekend.

"Yes daddy" Jessie said, holding back tears "now I gotta go or I'll miss the train. John wrapped Jessie in his arms and hugged her fiercely.

"I love you babygirl" he mumbled in her shoulder, crying openly.

"I love you too daddy" Jessie replied, also crying openly. John pulled back and watched as Jessie stepped on the train. He stood in the same spot until he could no longer see the train in the distance before making his way to the car where Trish and Kevin were waiting End Flashback

The group waiting in the waiting room looked up as the doctor entered. Carol stood up and addressed the doctor "how's my baby?"

"He's fine" the doctor told her. "He's resting now. You should be able to see him in about an hour".

"What about Sydney?" Randy spoke up, getting the doctor's attention.

"She's fine too" the doctor said "we have her in his arms, per his request, and both of them are still under sedation. Once they wake up a nurse will come get you". After the doctor left everyone shared sighs of relief and hugs. A long hard road was finally close to being over. 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 19

"Jessie" Stephanie said at the creative meeting "are you excited about your dad making his comeback tonight?"

"Hell yes" Jessie said "I can't wait. That and the fact that he's winning the title back, AND that its in Boston, this night couldn't get any better".

"Do you wanna escort him to the ring?" Stephanie asked her.

"No" Jessie said, shocking everyone "I want him to enjoy it alone, I want him to soak everything up. I'll be behind the curtain when he comes through". Stephanie nodded. With that they finished the minor details for the ppv that would be taking place that night. Everyone hoped Wrestlemania would be a huge success, especially with John's comeback.

"Nervous daddy?" Jessie asked John, coming up behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist. She noted that he had grown more than he was before. All those hours spent working out with Randy, Sylvain and Kurt really did the trick and John was in the best shape of his life.

"Of course" John said, smiling at her. "I mean its Mania, my come back match, I'm winning the title, and its Boston. WOAH!" Jessie giggled at him. All of a sudden his music started, after Kurt had been running his mouth and Jessie was tempted to put her hands over her ears. The crowd was roaring. Jessie was surprised that the roof didn't blow off the joint. She watched on the monitor as John lived it up as he made his way to the ring. Jessie couldn't help the huge smile that came on her face. Everyone gathered around the monitors to see John's match. Sylvain came over and picked Jessie up, sitting her in his lap so he could watch with her. She barely even noticed him though.

Jessie watched as the match went back and forth. She could tell her dad was pushing himself and he was kicking ass. He couldn't help the smile that was on his face. The crowd roared at everything he did. The last few minutes of the match it looked like Kurt had the upper hand. He had the ankle lock on John. Jessie felt her breath catch in her throat. John writhed in pain on the mat. He finally flipped Kurt off him, sending him crashing into the turn buckle. John then slowly got to his feet. He clotheslined Kurt when he came at him and sent him to the mat. John then pumped his shoes and connected with the 5-knuckle shuffle. He picked Kurt up and connected with the FU, making the crowd scream in delight. He covered Kurt and when the ref counted 3 John's music couldn't even be heard over the crowd. He played to the crowd and Jessie could see the emotion on his face. John made his way around the ring shaking hands, and hugging every fan there. Finally he came to the back. He was bombarded by his peers, congratulating him and living it up. Finally he pulled away and Jessie jumped into his arms. She hugged him tightly and he hugged her back just as tight.

"You did it daddy" she whispered in his ear.

"Yes I did babygirl" he replied "yes I did".

"Jessie" Sylvain said to her later that night "do you want to go out, do something special?"

"Sounds fun" Jessie said with a smile. Sylvain leaned over and kissed Jessie. She kissed him back and leaned into his arms.

"Ok you stay here" Sylvain said to Jessie, they had pulled up to a French restaurant called Le Bistrot Francais and Sylvain got out of the car and went inside. Jessie watched his clothed ass from the car with a smile. A few minutes later he came back with bags of food and a holder of drinks balanced in his arms. Jessie opened his door for him and he put the food and drinks between them.

"Where're we going?" she asked him. Sylvain smiled at her as he backed out of the parking space and out of the parking lot of the restaurant.

"You will see" he said mysteriously. He drove for a while before pulling off of the road onto a dirt road. Jessie shot him a 'what the hell' look but he ignored it and kept driving. Finally they pulled up to a lake. Jessie gasped at the beauty of it, the way the moon danced across the surface sending rays of light all over.

"It's beautiful" she said, breathlessly.

"Your dad told me about it" Sylvain said to her as he got the food out of the bags. "He brought Trish here on a date. Apparently his umm, uncle or something has a cabin up that way" Sylvain pointed and Jessie could just make out the roof of a cabin through the trees.

"So what is this?" Jessie asked Sylvain, pointing to the food he handed her.

"Mousse de Saumon et Capres" Sylvain said in French, making Jessie's toes curl. She loved it when he spoke French to her.

"And that would be?" she asked, she didn't want to put any weird stuff in her mouth. Sylvain laughed at her apprehensive look.

"Salmon mousse and capers" he said. Jessie shrugged and took a bite. It was really good.

"What are the drinks?" she asked, picking hers up.

"White wine" he said, sipping at his. Jessie giggled a bit "que?"

"Just the fact that we're drinking wine out of plastic cups" Jessie giggled again and Sylvain joined her. He had to admit, it was pretty funny.

"Do you like?" Sylvain asked Jessie, gesturing to her food.

"Yes" she said "its really good. What are you eating?" she pointed to his food with her fork.

"Souffle' au Fromage" he said "cheese souffle'"

"That's so basic" she joked. Sylvain stuck his tongue out at her.

"Try making it" he said "I have, I blew up the stove". Jessie laughed so hard she had tears running down her face. "I am glad you see pleasure in my messing up cherie". Jessie quit laughing and looked at him.

"Its not that" she said. "That just reminds me of this time I played a trick on dad and Randy and acted like the stove was smoking and all". Jessie started laughing again and Sylvain shook his head, a smile on his face.

They finished eating and Sylvain threw the trash away in a garbage can that was sitting a few feet from the car. He started the car and they drove back to the hotel. Sylvain held Jessie's hand in his as they made their way up to their room.

"Sylvain" Jessie said to him. He looked at her and she kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He put his arms on her waist and kissed her back. When they pulled back Jessie sent him a lustful look.

"Cherie" he said in concern "are you sure?" Jessie nodded. Sylvain picked her up in his arms and carried her to the bed. He laid her down and gently laid on top of her, kissing her hungrily. He reminded himself to go slow, he knew she'd be uncomfortable a bit considering what she went through with Josh no matter how much she wanted it to happen with Sylvain. Jessie gripped Sylvain's shirt in her hands and pulled it up. Sylvain let her take it off of him. There was no light in the room except from the light on the corner across the street.

Sylvain stopped suddenly and went to lock the door. He turned back around and his breath caught in his throat. Jessie had taken her shirt off and was sitting there in a black bra and jeans. 'She's beautiful' he thought to himself as he made his way back to the bed. Sylvain started kissing her again and he felt Jessie take his hands in hers. She brought them to the back of her body and to her bra. Sylvain pulled back and looked for any reluctance in Jessie's eyes, when he didn't see any he undid her bra and pulled it off. Sylvain cupped Jessie's breasts in his hands and played with them, giving Jessie pleasure she had never had before. She almost shot off the bed when he started licking and sucking her sensitive nipples.

"So beautiful" Sylvain cooed as he made a path with his tongue down to the waistband of Jessie's jeans. He looked up at her once more to see if she was uncomfortable but she was just in ecstacy. Sylvain undid Jessie's jeans and slowly pulled them down and off her body. He moaned as he saw her black lace panties. It immediately had an effect on his body, his hardness pushing against the fabric of his pants painfully.

"Undress" Jessie said quietly "I want to see you". Sylvain stood at the edge of the bed and took his shoes and socks off. He then slowly took the rest of his clothes off, aware that Jessie was staring at him hungrily. He noticed that she was zoned in on his erection and he had to fight not to cover himself. He found it incredibly sexy to see the passion in her eyes though. He got back on the bed and Jessie kissed him. She broke from the kiss and started kissing and sucking on his neck, making his erection pulse and his blood pump through his veins. Sylvain was dizzy with all the sensations he felt. He almost fell off the bed as Jessie raked his chest with her nails. He laid her down and put his hands on her panties. He slowly slid them off of her body. As her core came into view Sylvain smiled seductively. He gently licked it and Jessie bucked her hips in delight. Sylvain put his hands on her hips and started teasing Jessie with his tongue, knowing exactly what to do to drive her wild.

"Sylvain" Jessie gasped out, tangling her fingers in his hair "please, please".

"What amour?" he asked "what do you want?"

"Make love to me" she said breathily. Sylvain moved back up her body, kissing a path from her navel to her lips. As he met her lips he kissed her passionately as he turned them over, putting her ontop of him.

"Take your time" Sylvain said "do it like you want". Jessie took Sylvain's penis in her hand and Sylvain bit back a moan, slowing down his breathing so that he didn't end things too early. Jessie put the tip of his member at her entrance and slowly sank down. Sylvain gripped the bed sheets in a death grip as inch by inch of his member disappeared in her velvet walls. Once he was all the way in Jessie stopped, getting used to his size. Once she was more comfortable she started rocking her hips slowly, driving Sylvain wild with her actions. Jessie watched as his pecs and abs tightened in pleasure, his hands gripping the bed and twisting the sheets in his fingers. Jessie pulled his hands from the bed and put them on her waist. She smiled impishly at him and giggled as she fought not to lose control.

"Take me" she whispered "take control". Sylvain slowly started moving her up and down on him, picking up slow speed.

"Sylvain" Jessie gasped out "oh baby". Sylvain flipped them over then, putting himself between her legs. He wrapped her legs around his waist as she put her arms around his neck. He leaned down and kissed her passionately as he pumped his hips wildly into her.

"Cherie" Sylvain moaned, in a trance of passion "mon amour, vous me conduisez sauvage". Jessie sank her nails into Sylvain's shoulders, screaming his name, as her orgasm hit her, sending waves of pleasure pounding through her body. As he felt her walls tighten painfully around him Sylvain had his own orgasm. He almost passed out at the power of it but held himself back, focusing on slowing his pumping hips. Once he was finished Sylvain pulled gently out of her and rolled them back over, letting Jessie lay on top of him.

"I love you" Jessie said, kissing Sylvain's sweat soaked neck. She put one arm around his stomach and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Je vous aime aussi" Sylvain replied. They both drifted off to sleep, happy smiles on both of their faces. 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 20

Jessie walked down the hall of the arena wearing a big smile on her face. She cheerily greeted everyone she passed and they all looked at her like she had 2 heads. She saw Trish, Alexis, Victoria and the kids in the catering area. "Hey" she called out, going up to the group "what's shaking?" The girls looked at her strangely.

"You g-o-t s-o-m-e last night didn't you" Alexis asked bluntly. Jessie spit out the coke she had taken a sip of an the girls giggled madly.

"What makes you think that?" Jessie asked, blushing profusely.

"Hmm" Victoria said, laying her hands on her 5 month pregnant stomach "let's see. Perma smile, check. Giddy attitude, check. Beautiful glow, check".

"Ok" Jessie conceded "yes I did". The girls squealed, making the kids look at them weirdly. Trish saw Shelton about to leave the catering area and called over to him. He walked, apprehensively, over to the table.

"Shelty honey" Trish said in her best sugary sweet tone "will you do me a big favor?"

"What's that?" he asked, looking amused.

"Take the kids back to John and Randy" she said. He nodded.

"Yo Charlie" Shelton called over to his opponent for the night "come help me".

"With what?" he asked, walking over to the group.

"Wrangle the kids back to John and Randy" he said. Charlie nodded. Matt climbed up into Charlie's arms while Shelton took Kevin and Sydney in his. They left and the girls all turned to Jessie.

"Gossip" Alexis blurted out "girl tell us all".

"What do you mean?" Jessie asked, playing dumb.

"Where'd you guys do it? What lead up to it? How was it? Girth" Alexis giggled at the last question and Jessie turned beat red.

"Well" she started shyly "we had a date, he got us some French food and we talked at a lake area and all. Then we came back to the hotel and, I dunno something came over me I just...wanted him. So I kissed him and one thing lead to another and we, had sex. Oh" Jessie got a wicked smile on her face "and as for girth, well let's just say he's bigger than your man". Trish and Victoria busted up in hysterical laughter as Alexis got a shocked look on her face.

"How in the hell do you know how big my man is?" she asked Jessie.

"Well" Jessie said, surpressing a laugh "I walked by the bathroom once when he was taking a shower, this was when he was still staying some with me and daddy. Well he hadn't shut the bathroom door all the way and I heard 'oh Lexi' so I peeked in and let's just say silhouettes in the shower curtain give out a lot of detail".

Lexi was turning red from the laughter that she was doing. Finally she calmed down and wiped her eyes "girl I like you" she said "you're great".

"Well you know" Victoria said "Mark's bigger than Randy, so he may be bigger than Sylvain". Alexis choked on the drink she took and looked at Victoria.

"Ok what the fuck?" she asked "does everyone know my husbands size?"

"I only know" Victoria said "because Mark told me, he said Randy brags".

"He's packing heat" Lexi said "he should brag, hell I will my husband's hung like a stallion".

"Alexis Nicole Orton" Trish said, faking shock "you have a dirty dirty mind".

"You're the only one who hasn't volunteered information" Alexis pointed out.

"Well..." Trish said slowly. Jessie put her hands over her ears and started humming Back in Black by AC/DC "let's just say John has it and knows how to use it" the girls busted out in a giggling fit and Jessie rolled her eyes and unplugged her ears.

"I'm going to my daddy" she said with a fake pout. With that she made a diva-esque exit of the catering area and went to the locker room. She went right in, startling everyone.

"Cherie" Sylvain said, smiling at her "we could have been naked or something".

"I'da lived" she told him.

"Whatcha doin' here babygirl?" John asked her "I thought you were doing girl talk".

"I didn't like the topic of conversation" she told him, sitting on the floor and putting Kevin in her lap as he watched a cartoon on the dvd player.

"What was it?" Randy asked her.

"Girth" Jessie said simply, making Mark, who had been taking a drink of water, choke.

"Jessica Catherine Cena" John exclaimed in shock "I can't believe you'd be a part of that discussion".

"Well I can't believe I overheard what Trish said about yours" Jessie said back "but I did".

"What did she say?" John said, sitting up looking interested.

"If I repeat it I'll puke" Jessie told him.

Later that night Sylvain and Jessie were making their way back to their hotel room. Both were exhausted after the show and only wanted to get some sleep. "What's that?" Sylvain pointed, as they stepped off the elevator onto their floor. Jessie looked and saw a baby's car seat sitting in front of their door. Both sped up their steps coming up to the carrier. Jessie saw an envelope sitting on top. She picked it up and opened it, reading the note inside.

To Whom It May Concern,

This is my baby. I am no longer able to take care of her. She is 7 months old. Her name is Rosalyn Emma. Please take care of her for me, make sure she gets the life she needs and deserves. I have enclosed her birth certificate and papers on the shots she has received. She is yours now, treat her well.

After Jessie had finished she looked over at Sylvain who looked concerned. "What do we do?" she asked him.

"I don't know cherie" Sylvain told her honestly. "Maybe we should ask your dad and Trish". Jessie nodded. She bent down and picked up the car seat and she and Sylvain made their way to John and Trish's room. Sylvain knocked when they got there. It was a few moments before John came to the door. He was already dressed for bed, wearing only a pair of pajama pants. He looked at Jessie and Sylvain before looking at the car seat, when he saw it his eyes got wide and he looked back to Jessie and Sylvain.

"Something you want to tell me" he asked, dryly.

"Daddy we found this baby in front of our room with this" Jessie handed him the note and watched as John looked it over. His face contorted a bit as he read and reread it several times. Finally he looked back to Jessie.

"Come in" he moved aside for them to come into the room. "Be quiet cause Kev's asleep and all" Trish came out of the bathroom then and looked quizzically at them, especially at the baby Jessie still had in her arms. "Ok" John said "so this baby was just...sitting in front of your door step with this note" Trish came over to read the note as John addressed Jessie and Sylvain.

"Yes" Sylvain said "just sitting there. We weren't expecting it at all, it is quite shocking".

"Wow" Trish said shocked.

"What do we do?" Jessie asked, looking at John with pleading eyes, wanting him to make it all better.

"Well honey" John said with a sigh "do you and Sylvain think you can take care of her for tonight? Then tomorrow we can take her to the police station and tell them the story and all".

"Ok" Jessie said. "What if she gets a dirty diaper or gets hungry?" Trish went over to her suitcase and took some things out.

"Here" she said handing Sylvain some small diapers and bottles and formula. "We had these over from Kevin and we just never got rid of them. I guess it'll come in handy now". Jessie and Sylvain thanked her before making their way back to their room with the baby.

Once they got inside Rosalyn began crying. Jessie sat her car seat on the bed and took her out of it "aww honey what's wrong, huh? What's the matter?" Jessie laid her on the bed and checked her diaper, which was full. Sylvain saw and turned a nice shade of green. Jessie laughed at him "hand me one of those diapers and go get a wash cloth for me, wet it with warm water". Sylvain handed her the diaper and went to go get the cloth. He brought it back and Jessie cleaned Rosalyn and put the clean diaper on her. Once the clean diaper was on her Rosalyn stopped crying "awww" Jessie cooed "there's a happy baby". Jessie held her and played with her a few minutes. "Here honey" she said, holding Rosalyn out to Sylvain "take her while I go change" Sylvain took the small baby in his arms carefully and held her to him while Jessie changed. When Jessie came out of the bathroom she stopped in the door way and watched the scene in front of her. Sylvain was singing to Rosalyn who was watching him with wide eyed wonderment.

"Les jolis rêves, mon bébé, attendent Juste au delà du Portail de Sommeil; Venir, les rêves, Venir au bébé, venir; Venir, les rêves, Venir au bébé, venir. Le jour est fait et la nuit est près de, De dormir maintenant, le bébé cher ; Venir, les rêves, Venir au bébé,venir; Venir, les rêves, Venir au bébé, venir. Fatigué vous devez être avec la pièce, Courir, courir, tout le jour; Venir, les rêves, Venez au bébé, venez; Venir, les rêves, Venez au bébé, venez. Maintenant c'est le temps pour vous dormir, le Silence maintenant, le bébé, pas un coup d'oeil; Venir, les rêves, Venez au bébé, venez; Venir, les rêves, Venez au bébé, venez. Grand et fort vous êtes sûr de grandir, Si dormir vous ira rapidement; Venir, les rêves, Venez au bébé, venez; Venir, les rêves, Venez au bébé, venez" when Sylvain finished he looked up and noticed Jessie standing in the bathroom doorway, looking at him with a smile. "What?" he asked, putting the sleeping infant in her car seat.

"Just noticing how good you are with babies" Jessie said as she came over and wrapped her arms around his waist, giving him a small kiss.

"Well" Sylvain said, brushing it off "I do what I have to do, I draw experience from my childhood and my parents" Sylvain's eyes lit up all of a sudden and he got a look on his face that made him worry.

"I don't think I like that look" she said, jokingly backing away from him.

"Cherie" Sylvain said, giving her an innocent look and wrapping his arms around her again "you haven't met my parents yet". Jessie's eyes got wide and if Sylvain hadn't had his arms around her she would have fallen in the floor.

"Oh umm well" Jessie said, making Sylvain laugh.

"Honey" he said lightly kissing her "it is ok, you can come with me to Montreal when we get the week off for Thanksgiving, I mean we don't celebrate it in Canada but you can come anyway".

"Sounds great" Jessie said, trying to appear happy even though she was extremely nervous on the inside.

"Let's go to bed cherie" Sylvain said leading Jessie over to the bed "we have to get up early tomorrow plus the baby may wake up during the night". He helped Jessie in bed and got in himself. They both fell into a nice slumber.

A/N: The song Sylvain sings in French is from http/ its called Come Dreams if you want to see the lyrics in English to know what he is saying 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 21

The next morning Jessie and Sylvain drug around getting ready. Both were extremely tired. Rosalyn had gotten up several times during the night and they had taken turns getting up with her. Jessie went first, getting ready while Sylvain watched Rosalyn who was sound asleep. "Gosse" Sylvain said to her "your schedule needs tweaking". Of course Rosalyn just kept on sleeping. After what felt like forever Jessie came out of the bathroom completely ready.

"You left me hot water, right cherie?" Sylvain asked her, smiling.

"Some" she joked, sitting down on the bed to put on her shoes. Sylvain went into the bathroom and Jessie laughed when she heard his shriek as he stepped in the shower. After a few minutes he came out, dressed in a wife beater and shorts. His hair was still dripping wet.

"Cherie" he said with a pleasant smile "can I have a hug?"

"Of course baby" Jessie said, unaware that Sylvain had something up his...invisible sleeve. She went over to him and when he wrapped his arms around her she gasped "you're cold" she exclaimed.

"I had no hot water" he told her "not my fault".

"It was hot when I got out" Jessie said "kinda". Sylvain shook his head and went to put his shoes on. "Baby" Jessie said, snuggling up in Sylvain's arms once he had his shoes on "you're not mad are you".

"Aww" Sylvain said, pinching her cheeks "be mad at that face? Never. Just leave me some hot water next time, s'il vous plait".

"Okie baby" she kissed his lips and just as Sylvain was about to deepen it, Rosalyn started crying and there was a knock on the door. Jessie went to open the door while Sylvain saw about the baby.

"Welcome to my world" John remarked when Jessie opened the door. She laughed and let he, Trish and Kevin in.

"A baby" Kevin said, staring at Sylvain holding Rosalyn.

"Yep" Jessie said, scooping Kevin up in her arms "that's Rosalyn".

"She you baby" Kevin asked Jessie.

"No hun" Jessie said "we're just taking care of her for a bit".

"Oh" Kevin said, he went and started watching the cartoons Sylvain put on the tv.

"How was last night?" Trish asked, looking like the cat that ate the canary.

"Ugh" Jessie moaned "we were up every few hours. One time all she wanted was to be held. I paced all across the room up and down up and down...".

"Yep" John said with a laugh "been there..."

"Done that" Trish finished with a giggle.

"Are you ready to go to the police station?" John asked Jessie. "Randy's taking Kevin to the arena and I told Stephanie we'd be a bit late".

"I'm ready" Jessie said, sounding a bit unsure. John and Trish gave each other a look before everyone made their way out of the room. They made a stop at Randy's room to drop Kevin off.

"Be good" John said kissing Kevin on the cheek as he sat in Randy's arms.

"I allays good dada" Kevin said, making everyone laugh.

As they made their way outside Jessie looked at John oddly as he unlocked the doors to a Ford Excursion "daddy" she said "didn't you have a Honda Civic for a rental before".

"Yes" he told her, helping Sylvain strap in the car seat "but there's no way we can fit 4 grown ups and a baby in a Honda Civic, so I went early this morning and switched it to this".

"You couldn't have gotten a regular SUV" Jessie quipped, looking at the flashy car.

"Heck no" John exclaimed as he finished buckling the baby in "that's not me. I go in style".

"Which is why you still have that broke down, cruddy looking..." Jessie started before John cut her off.

"Leave my baby out of this" he told her, trying to look stern "I've had that automobile since I was 16 thank you very much".

"Looks it too" Jessie muttered to herself as she got in the backseat beside the baby, Sylvain getting in on the other side.

"I heard that" John said as he got in the driver side and started the car. It took about 20 minutes but they finally pulled up to the police station. Jessie dragged as she got out of the car. She went inside and John motioned her up to the front desk.

"Uh hi" she said, hesitantly "my boyfriend and I found an abandoned baby outside our hotel room last night..." the woman at the desk looked up to her.

"Just a second" the woman paged an officer Wilcox and told Jessie to wait in a seat. Jessie walked over to where everyone was seated and sat beside Sylvain with a sigh. A few minutes later an older officer came up to them.

"Hi" he said "I'm officer Wilcox, I understand that you found a baby outside your hotel room".

"Yes" Sylvain spoke up "she was sitting their in her car seat, there was a note" he handed the officer the note and the officer read it silently.

"Well, classic abandonment" he said, when he finished "we'll take her and file her case, and find some foster parents, depending on who gets her she may or may not be adopted".

"Wait" Jessie said, she grabbed Sylvain's arm "can I speak to you over here?" she pulled Sylvain a ways away from everyone and looked at him.

"Yes" he asked "what is it?"

"Why don't we foster her?" Jessie asked, shocking Sylvain.

"Jessie" he said "do you know what you are saying? Cherie that is a big responsibility".

"Honey" she said in response "we already spent one night with her, so we know what to expect. I mean and were together and close, I mean I've told you stuff that I haven't told anyone else and I mean we'd have kids one day this is just a head start on things".

"Cherie, having kids, that is a big responsibility. I mean do you think we're ready for it? I mean you're on the writing team and I am a wrestler can we balance that with a 7 month old baby?"

"Dad and Trish do" Jessie pointed out "they do a good job of it and I mean I'm only in meetings for 2 hours tops and after that I can watch her while you plan out your matches and all and do them".

"Well..." Sylvain said, looking a bit apprehensive "it IS just being a foster parent. I mean its not like its a permanent arrangement, and at least we'd know that she is being taken care of..."

"Oh thank you Sylvain" Jessie said, wrapping her arms around him in a big hug. "You're the greatest".

"How do you always get your way with me?" he asked when they pulled back from the hug.

"I'm cute" she remarked as they made their way back over to everyone "we'd like to foster her" she told officer Wilcox. John and Trish looked at Jessie in shock.

"Jessie" John exclaimed "do you know what you're saying?"

"Yes daddy" she said, looking at him seriously "I'm giving the chance to Rosalyn to have a nice foster home and to be taken care of while they find someone to adopt her. We took care of her last night and did ok I think we can take care of her, well for however long it takes". John sighed.

"Well" he said "you're 18 and an adult and all so I can't tell you not to, it sounds like you have it all planned out. I guess if you really want to do this then I'll support you...don't expect her to call me grandpa though" Jessie squealed and hugged John tightly. Officer Wilcox then had Jessie and Sylvain fill out the appropriate papers to become foster parents. Once that was done they were allowed to leave.

"Woo" Jessie said, lightly twirling Rosalyn around in her arms "Rosalyn you're our foster child" Rosalyn squealed in excitement.

"We need to go buy her some things" John brought up.

"You have your credit cards right?" Jessie asked Sylvain.

"Why do I feel as if I should say no?" Sylvain asked, looking at John who just laughed.

"Let's just say" John said, wrapping his arm around Sylvain's neck "that I hope you haven't spent much out of your last two paychecks".

"Does shopping for a baby really cost that much?" Sylvain asked naively. John proceded to fall onto the sidewalk in convulsions of laughter. "What?" Sylvain asked.

After John had composed himself they all got in the car and went to Babies-R-Us. There they got Rosalyn several different outfits, toys, a porta-crib, playmat, bottles, diapers, wipes, diaper genie and other assorted stuff.

"SNAP" John exclaimed from somewhere in the clothes section "ya'll come look" everyone rushed over to him and saw that he was holding a small New England Patriots jersey. "We SO have to get this".

"John she's a girl" Trish pointed out.

"So" John said, looking lovingly at the jersey "Jessie wore my jerseys, still does she stole a few last time she was home" Jessie turned red from embarassment.

"John.." Trish said.

"Trish..." John practically whined "pleaaaaaaaase".

"Ask them" she said, pointing to Jessie and Sylvain "they're her parents". John turned a huge puppydog look on Jessie and Sylvain. Jessie rolled her eyes.

"Ugh ok" she said "anything to get you to not look at me like that anymore" John cheered as Trish laughed and turned to Jessie.

"Man" she said "Rosalyn's gonna have you two wrapped around her finger".

"I know" Jessie said "let's just hope she won't want to take after Sylvain and be a wrestler".

"Oh God" Trish said "Kevin already is, John wrestles around with him and Kevin already has his theme song picked out".

"I'm afraid to ask" Jessie said, laughing.

"Fairly Oddparents theme" Trish said, looking through clothes. Jessie giggled at her little brothers antics.

After they were finished with Babies-R-Us everyone rushed to the show where everyone cooed over Rosalyn who ate up the attention. She liked everyone except Rob Conway, he picked her up and she started screaming bloody murder. Rene took her from him and she immediately calmed down. Everyone laughed at Rob who looked shocked "babies always love me" he exclaimed "she's strange" he walked down the hall then, to get ready for his match. After the show Jessie and Sylvain returned with Rosalyn to their room where they all fell into an exhausted slumber, of course with Rosalyn getting up a few times during the night. Such is the life of a parent. 


	21. Chapter 21

l Chapter 22 A/N: Translations for all the french is at the bottom, it goes in order, anyone who has trouble keeping up can email me

"I still don't know why I couldn't have brought my daddy with me" Jessie said, as she sat on the plane between Rosalyn in her car seat and Sylvain who was looking at her in amusement.

"Cherie" he said "you know he wanted to have a nice week with the family before he goes back on the road for the long haul we have".

"Then I should be there" Jessie said, panicked "tell the pilot to turn around". Sylvain laughed loudly and reached over Rosalyn to take Jessie's hand.

"Honey calm down" he said "nayez pas peur".

"You know" she said, sending Sylvain a bitchy look "I heard that when you were with La Resistance and it drove me crazy then and it drives me crazy now". Sylvain turned Jessie to look at him. He gave her his best loving gaze and spoke in a low voice.

"C'est bien, beau, rien ne fera une erreur a mis votre foi dans mes mains. Je ne vous mènerai jamais égarer je promets. Je vous aime" Jessie turned into a puddle of mush when he spoke. She just smiled at him. "Worked like a charm" Sylvain bragged, turning back to his magazine. The rest of the flight was slightly better.

"Oh my God" Jessie panicked as Sylvain drove to his parents house. "Not good, not good, not good".

"Je..." Sylvain started.

"Oh its way past the French working" Jessie snapped. "I'm into, ready to jump out of this car mode".

"Honey" Sylvain said, taking Jessie's hand in his incase she DID try and jump out of the car "calm down please, my parents are wonderful they'll love you".

"Do they know your fostering a child?" she asked him, gesturing to Rosalyn who was asleep in the backseat in her car seat.

"Oui" Sylvain told her "I told them the night it was official, my mom was excited".

"Hun your parents speak English right" Jessie asked him.

"Non" Sylvain said "but you have nothing to worry about you learned French from Rene, your french is good enough".

"Yeah" Jessie conceded "I guess". After a few more minutes of driving Sylvain pulled up to a modest 2 story house. He parked on the side of the street and cut the engine. Jessie firmly gripped the 'oh shit' handle above the door and planted her feet on the floor board.

"You're going to make this difficult on me aren't you" Sylvain asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Maybe" Jessie said.

"Jessica Catherine Cena" Sylvain said, trying to sound stern "do not make me call your father".

"You wouldn't dare" Jessie said, looking at him wide eyed. Sylvain took out his cell phone and turned it on "you don't know the number".

"098-334-5356" Sylvain said, showing Jessie that he did in fact know John's number.

"Shoot" Jessie said, pouting as she got out of the car. Sylvain chuckled and got out as well. Jessie got Rosalyn out of the car as Sylvain took her diaper bag and porta-crib, seeing as they would be staying at his parents house. Sylvain knocked on the door as Jessie tried her best to hide behind him.

"Maman" Sylvain exclaimed when his mother opened the door, he sat the porta-crib down so he could hug her "vous sont comment?"

"Je suis bon" she said back "Je vous ai manque'"

"Je vous ai manque' aussi" Sylvain replied. He pulled Jessie to his side and introduced her and Rosalyn "maman ceci est Rosalyn de Jessie et bébé" Jessie sent the woman her best charming smile.

"Jessie this is my mom Dominique" Sylvain said.

"Bonjour, agréable à la viande vous" Sylvain's eyes widened when he realized Jessie got meet and meat mixed up but before he could correct her Dominique pulled her into a hug and into the house, he had no choice but to follow her.

"Le dîner est presque du prêt, les gosses, si vous voulez aller vous assied dans le salon" Dominique said, then she turned to Sylvain "Sylvain votre papa est dans le salon, regardant les nouvelles du soir". Sylvain nodded and sat the porta-crib and diaper bag on a small bench just inside the door before pulling Jessie into the living room. His dad was sitting on an old, overstuffed chair. One thing Jessie noticed was that both Sylvain's parents were dressed up, she looked down at her T-shirt and jeans and gave a small snort of disgust.

"Papa" Sylvain exclaimed when he saw the man. "Vous sont comment, le vieil homme?" Sylvain's dad smacked him upside the head and pulled him into a hug.

"Ne peut pas plaindre" he replied, before looking over at Jessie.

"Papa" Sylvain said, putting his arm around Jessie's waist "ceci est Rosalyn de Jessie et bébé"

"Jessie" Sylvain said to her "this is my dad, Marcel".

"Bonjour" Jessie said, shaking Marcel's hand "Sylvain m'a dit les chèvres de embarassing de vous"

"Papa" Sylvain interrupted, trying to cover up Jessie's mistake "est comment le travail?"

"Donc si, la moyenne à mieux" Marcel told him. Jessie was getting confused, she got some words mixed up and the conversation was not going how she thought it was. Dominique came in then.

"Le dîner est prêt" she announced before turning toward Jessie. "vous faire a n'importe quoi pour le bébé pour manger". Jessie got a shocked look on her face, and Sylvain interrupted before Jessie could say anything.

"Elle a une bouteille qu'elle peut avoir" he told his mom. He then pulled Jessie, who had taken Rosalyn out of her car seat and was holding her, to the dining room. All through dinner Sylvain and his parents kept up a steady stream of conversation and Jessie began to feel left out, she decided to compliment his mom on her cooking.

"Le rôti goûte comme quelque chose que j'ai débordé sur la route" she spoke up, getting shocked looks from all three people.

"Elle ne signifie pas que cette maman son français n'est pas si bon la pardonne" Sylvain said, trying to diffuse the situation. His mother and father both visibly calmed down.

"What'd I say?" Jessie asked "all I did was compliment the roast".

"Cherie" he said gently "actually you said that the roast tasted like road kill". Jessie gasped. 'I made a fool of myself in front of his parents'. She excused herself from the table and ran outside. She collapsed on the sidewalk and cried her eyes out, horribly embarassed. She cried until she felt a pair of arms wrap around her, she knew it was Sylvain.

"They hate me don't they" she weeped.

"Non" Sylvain told her "they actually think it was really sweet that you tried to speak French to them. They think highly of you".

"So" Jessie said, looking at him "how much of the conversation did I fuck up?"

"Every word you spoke in French" Sylvain said honestly as he wiped her tears "but it is ok beau, just let me translate for you from now on ok, and when we go back I will continue to teach you French and Rene too will help me, the next time you meet them you will be a pro".

"I don't get it" Jessie said "Rene told me I was doing so well, I mean we had conversations".

"Maybe you're just nervous" Sylvain said as he helped her up "regardless let me translate for you".

"Ok" Jessie conceded "might be best". They went back inside and the rest of the evening went well, as did the rest of the trip, Sylvain did as he said and translated between Jessie and his parents and Jessie found herself getting into things.

"I think I'm getting laryngitis" Sylvain croaked as they got on the plane to fly back to Boston at the end of the week "I've never talked so much in my life". Jessie smacked him, laughing. The flight back to Boston was uneventful, both Jessie and Sylvain ready to be back to their other lives.

1) It is ok, beautiful, nothing will go wrong put your faith in my hands. I will never lead you astray I promise. I love you.  
2) yes 3) no 4) Mama how are you 5) I am good, I missed you 6) I missed you too, mama this is Jessie and baby Rosalyn 7) hello nice to meat you 8) dinner is almost ready, Sylvain your dad is in the living room watching the evening news 9) dad, how are you old man 10) I cant complain 11) Dad this is Jessie and baby Rosalyn 12) Hello Sylvain has told me many embarassing goats about you 13) Dad, how's work? 14) average at best 15) Dinner is ready, do you have anything for the baby to eat 16) she has a bottle she can have 17) the roast tastes like something I ran over on the road 18) she did not mean that, her french is not that good please forgive her 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Sylvain" Jessie whined as she stood in the living room of her dad's house "we need to pick out an outfit for you".

"I still don't know why I have to dress up" Sylvain complained "it is the children we are taking Trick Treatsing not me".

"Honey" Jessie said, wrapping her arms around him "its Trick-or-Treating and you have to dress up because I am".

"Are you going to be something sexy?" Sylvain purred, leaning down to kiss Jessie.

"I'm always sexy" she murmured as their lips met. "So any ideas on what you're gonna be?"

"Mon cherie" Sylvain moaned "why do I have to decide now?"

"Because" Jessie told him "as soon as dad and Trish get him ready we're taking Kevin to go get his costume, oh and we're taking Rosalyn too".

"Are you happy that we decided to adopt her?" Sylvain asked Jessie.

"Of course" she replied "I couldn't have standed giving her up".

"It doesn't bother you that we're not married yet we have a child?" he asked her.

"Does it bother you?" she countered. Instead of saying anything Sylvain pulled Jessie into another kiss.

"We're ready" Trish called. Jessie and Sylvain turned and saw Trish and John coming down the stairs, Kevin in John's arms. Both Sylvain and Jessie laughed when they saw Kevin he was dressed in head to toe Red Sox gear. When they got to the bottom of the stairs John sat Kevin down and he ran to Sylvain who picked him up.

"Looking good Lil' Man" Sylvain said to Kevin who laughed.

"Dada 'ase'all team" he said, motioning to the jersey he had on "you 'atch 'ase'all?" he asked Sylvain.

"No" Sylvain said "I have never watched it".

"'At a crime" Kevin exclaimed, making everyone crack up with laughter.

"It sure is kiddo" John said to Kevin "maybe we can convert him later on". He kissed Kevin on the forehead "be good ok, and pick out a good costume, something cool".

"Ok dada" Kevin said "I will". With that they left to go pick out costumes.

"Ok" Jessie said "we have Tigger, Spongebob, Bugs Bunny, Spiderman..."

"'Pidey" Kevin exclaimed "'pidey".

"Ok" Jessie said, taking the costume off the rack. She handed it to Sylvain "take him in the dressing room and make sure it fits" Sylvain grabbed the costume and took the excited toddler into the dressing room to help him try on his costume. "Ok Rosie" Jessie cooed to the toddler, looking through the babies costumes "what do you want to be huh? What do you want to be?" She looked through the costumes before coming across an adorable bunny costume. It was pink and had long ears on it. She tried it on Rosalyn over her clothes and it fit perfectly. "It'll keep you nice and warm too" Jessie said, noting the soft material. She took the costume off of Rosalyn and put it in the shopping cart. About that time Sylvain and Kevin came out of the dressing room.

"Fits nicely" Sylvain said, putting the Spiderman costume in the shopping cart.

"Good" Jessie replied "now let's find our costumes, Kevin any ideas on what Sylvain can be?"

"Swy be 'owdoy" Kevin said, looking at Sylvain.

"Oh yes, a French Canadian cowboy" Sylvain muttered under his breath.

"I think that's a good idea" Jessie said, letting her elbow smack Sylvain in the stomach as she rifled through costumes. She found an adult cowboy costume. It was a yellow shirt with red checks, black and white cowprint vest, blue jeans, and brown boots. It also came with a brown cowboy hat. "Go try it on" Jessie said, shoving the costume at him. Sylvain took it and made his way to the dressing room, muttering French expletives under his breath.

"What he say?" Kevin asked Jessie, pointing to where Sylvain disappeared.

"Oh he's just being a grumbly old bear" Jessie said. Sylvain came out of the dressing room in full costume and it took all Jessie had not to bust out laughing. The pants fit but were a bit on the tight side and Sylvain was walking funny in the boots. "Perfect" Jessie said "now go take it off" Jessie noticed as Sylvain walked away that the jeans hugged his ass and made it look delicious. She smiled a bit before turning back to the costumes.

"Whatcha think of this one?" Jessie asked Kevin, holding up a hippie costume.

"I wike" Kevin told her, studying the costume. She waited until Sylvain had came back out before trying the costume on. She went and modeled it for them, taking note of the way Sylvain's eyes darkened in lust.

"Come on baby" Randy said to Alexis "its not a bad thing, I'm a pimp and you're my hoe".

"If you say that once more Randall Keith I will smack you so hard your great grandfather will feel it" Alexis told him, glaring at him only the way a woman can.

"Baby..." Randy tried to suck up.

"I'll make you a deal" she said, rubbing her aching head "I'll be Jeannie from I Dream of Jeannie. I've got the costume from a few years back and I can still get into it".

"Jeannie..." Randy said, thinking about it "sexy.."

"Mama" Kevin said coming into the kitchen where Trish was putting candy into big, huge bowls "dat canny for me?"

"No honey" Trish said with a patient smile "you're gonna be getting candy tonight when you go trick or treating with Jessie, Sylvain, Matty, Sydney, and Rosalyn".

"I 'Spidey" Kevin said, tugging Trish's shirt.

"I know honey" Trish said, picking the little boy up and tickling him lightly "are you ready to go get a bath and get ready? By the time we get you dressed it'll be time for you to go".

"Wet's go den" Kevin said "you can help me since we wate and dada is gonned".

"Dada isn't gonned" Trish said, laughing "he's picking up mine and his costumes".

"What you be?" the little boy asked her.

"I'm Marilyn Monroe" Trish told him "and daddy's gonna be a marine".

"You mean like da toops" Kevin asked her.

"Yep" Trish said "but only pretend for daddy".

"Oh" Kevin said, looking thoughtful "wet's go get my bath, we needa hurry". Trish laughed and took him upstairs to give him a bath and dress him in his costume.

"Cherie" Sylvain told her as he pulled at his pants "I won't be able to sit tonight".

"That's good" she said "because we're gonna be doing alot of walking, oh and carrying since we have two kids who can't walk and one of us is gonna have to lead Sydney too, probably you because for some reason she takes to guys more than she does women. The only woman she's close to is Lexi, she's kinda close to Trish and Randy and Lexi's mom's but she'll go to Randy or dad before she goes to one of them".

"How did they get their...disabilities?" Sylvain asked "I have never known, I didn't really spend time around them until you and I started dating".

"They were born prematurely" Jessie told him "they were underweight and had all kinds of infections and crap the first few months of their lives. Later on it was discovered that Sydney was blind when like Randy or Lexi would call her and she wouldn't look at them she'd like look toward the wall to the side of them or something and her eyes were always glassy. Finally a specialist diagnosed her when she was like 2 I think. As for Matty when he didn't start walking when he was supposed to Randy and Lexi started getting worried, plus he'd like pull himself up and fall alot and if someone held his hands and tried to help him walk he'd fall to his knees and all".

"Poor kids" Sylvain remarked.

"I know" Jessie said as she adjusted her peace beads "but I mean you would never know anything's wrong with them by their personalities, they're the most loving kids I've ever seen, Kevin too. I mean my mom's family all the kids were huge brats but these kids are like not normal" Sylvain laughed at Jessie's joke.

"DESSIE" Kevin's voice broke the silence "SWY HURRY 'ET'S GO" both Sylvain and Jessie laughed and walked down the stairs to the living room. They saw Trish trying to tie Kevin's shoes but she was having trouble because the little boy wouldn't stay still. "Mama" he said to Trish "Pidey don't wear shoes".

"Of course he does" Sylvain said, sitting beside Kevin on the couch, even though he winced when the pants hugged closer to his body "just think, Peter Parker had to go fight some villain and in his haste to get their quick he forgot to take his sneakers off".

"Ohhh" Kevin said, after that he sat still and let Trish finish tying his shoes. When she was finish Trish mouthed 'thank you' to Sylvain who just smiled in reply. "We weady to go?" Kevin asked.

"We gotta wait on Sydney and Matt" Jessie told him. Kevin nodded. Not long after she said that there was a knock on the door. Jessie went to get it seeing as she was the only one standing. Sylvain and Trish looked at each other when they heard her exclaim.

"AWWW" when everyone came into the living room they saw what made Jessie coo so loudly. Sydney was dressed up as Cinderella and Matty was dressed in some kind of suit.

"Matty" Trish said to the little boy "who are you for Halloween?"

"I daddy" Matty told her, making everyone laugh.

"You don't know how many places I had to go to, to find that suit" Alexis told her "he had to have an exact replica of something Randy's worn on tv so I went to every place in St. Louis to find it".

"Randy" Jessie remarked "I just don't know what to say about that costume. It's...you, very you". He was wearing velvet purple pants with matching velvet jacket with a yellow silk shirt. He had on obscenely large fake gold chains and a cane in his hand.

"Thanks" Randy said, smiling cheesily at her, when he did everyone could see fake gold teeth.

"Ready to go kids?" Jessie asked. The kids cheered. "Ok" she said to Sylvain "you take Kev and Sydney I'll push Rosie's stroller and carry Matty" Sylvain nodded and got up off of the couch, with Randy's help, and picked up his designated children. The kids said goodbye to their parents and Jessie and Sylvain took off down the sidewalk to begin the door to door tradition of trick or treating.

"I'm gonna go get ready now" Trish said to Randy and Lexi "John should be back soon with mine and his costumes so I'm gonna do all I can until he gets here". Both nodded and Trish went upstairs to get a shower and all while she waited on John. About 10 minutes after Trish had went upstairs John came in the house, lugging two garment bags with him.

"'Bout time" Randy quipped, John shot him the bird.

"Where's my woman?" John asked.

"Upstairs getting ready somewhat" Alexis told him.

"Ahh" John said, a devilish smile on his face "I'm gonna go get ready too, be right back".

"Don't start anything" Randy called after him "we don't have time for hanky panky, we'll be late".

"That's not what you said earlier" Alexis said to him, smiling sweetly. Randy leaned over and kissed her on the lips.

"That was then" he told her "and that was us, if I'm not getting any I don't want to wait while someone else is". Alexis laughed loudly and smacked his arm, Randy however shrugged and smirked telling her it was the truth.

"Hun" John said, sticking his head in the bathroom where Trish was taking a shower "I'm gonna sit your costume on the toilet".

"Ok thanks baby" Trish called over the water running. John put her costume down and went into their bedroom to change into his. He stripped off his jersey and jean shorts before putting on the black pants, white shirt, and overcoat. He finished it off with the white shoes and gloves, adding the hat and was ready to go. John looked up from tying his shoe when he heard a wolf whistle. He laughed but quickly stopped as he noticed Trish. She was wearing a replica of the famous white dress that Marilyn Monroe wore. She had on make up and her hair was curled just like Marilyn's was. High heeled shoes boosted her height a few inches.

"Damn baby" he said, going over to her and wrapping his arms around her waist "your lookin' all kinds of fine".

"I could say the same about you" Trish said, pulling back to look him up and down "uniforms suit you. You got me all hot and bothered".

"You know" John said, leaning in to kiss Trish "I could buy this uniform and we could do a little role play".

"I think I like that idea" Trish told him "I've always wanted to be swept off my feet like at the end of An Officer and a Gentleman". John proceded to pick her up in his arms and carry her downstairs where Lexi and Randy were still waiting. Not long after that the four left to go to the Halloween costume party Vince McMahon was throwing for the company.

"This party's pumpin'" Lexi yelled over the music as they made their way into the ball room of the hotel Vince had rented out. It was packed with people who were all laughing and having a good time. "Let's go dance" she said to Randy when 'Monster Mash' came over the loud speakers. She pulled him to the dance floor where they grooved to the music.

"Hahaha" Trish busted up in laughter "look at Glen". Trish pointed to where Glen Jacobs was having a conversation with Shelton Benjamin and John laughed so hard tears came to his eyes. Glen was wearing an adult Dino the Dinosaur costume. Complete with long tail. As he gestured wildly about something he almost knocked down Lilian Garcia who was making her way to the punch bowl, with his tail.

"Ya'll are late" Dave Batista said, coming up to John and Trish. He was wearing a Tarzan costume, complete with fake chimp wrapped around his neck, his wife Taylor was holding his hand. She was dressed as Jane. They made a striking pair.

"We had to get the kids out hittin' up the neighbors for candy" John said, doing the manly handshake hug thing with Dave and kissing Taylor on the cheek "that held us up".

"Actually" Trish said, stepping into the conversation "we got held up because John had to go get our costumes. He forgot until today". John stuck his tongue out at her and pouted childishly, making everyone laugh at his antics.

"Damn John" Maven said coming over to the group after Dave had dragged Taylor off to the dance floor to 'show Randy and Lexi how to get down'. "You better keep an eye on your girl, I may have to steal her from you".

"Hmm" Trish said, pretending to decide between the two "a GI Joe wanna be or a sexy marine, I think I know who I wanna pick".

"Aww" Maven pretended to be disappointed "hey if you want me to drop and give you 50 just come find me" with that he walked off to talk to someone else.

"Let's dance" John said as the song changed to 'Let's Make Love' by Tim McGraw and Faith Hill. Everyone had fun at the party that night. They unwinded and mingled with each other, putting behind them the stress of the day to day job.

Later that night John, Trish, Randy, and Lexi came back to John and Trish's house. Trish and Lexi were both carrying their shoes and John and Randy had both shed their jackets and unbuttoned a few buttons on their shirts.

"What's wrong with you?" John asked as he walked into the living room. Sylvain was sitting beside Jessie on the couch, dressed in sweatpants and a sleeveless t-shirt. His feet were sitting in a bucket of ice water.

"His feet are blistered from those boots he wore" Jessie supplied "he took them off and their like one big blister, it was pretty gross".

"How were the kids?" Lexi asked.

"Great" Jessie told her "they all got along, got their candy and crashed as soon as we got home" she pointed to the other side of the room where Sydney and Matty were laying side by side and Kevin was laying with his head on their feet, Rosalyn was asleep in her carseat near them.

"Aww" Trish cooed "that's adorable". Randy picked the twins up and he and Lexi left back to their hotel suite John picked up Kevin and said goodnight to Jessie and Sylvain as he took him upstairs to go to bed.

"Did you guys have fun?" Jessie asked Trish.

"Oh yea" Trish said as she took off her earrings "it was a blast, I love the company parties".

"Maybe next year we can go" Jessie said.

"That'd be cool" Trish remarked to her "well I'm gonna head to bed too, I'm wiped out and knowing Kevin he'll be up at the buttcrack of dawn". Trish told Sylvain and Jessie goodnight before heading upstairs.

"Cherie" Sylvain said "are you ready to go to bed?"

"Yeah" Jessie told him, trying to suppress a yawn "all that trick or treating took alot out of me. Now I know why I stopped at 11". Sylvain laughed and picked Jessie up in his arms, carrying her to bed. Once she was in her room he came back downstairs, grabbing Rosalyn and hauling her upstairs. He put her in her crib before getting into bed with Jessie, they fell straight to sleep. 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"John..." Sylvain said, coming into the living room where John was sitting with Kevin watching Bugs Bunny cartoons "can I talk to you?" Trish and Jessie had gone out shopping so it was the perfect opportunity for Sylvain to get John alone.

"Sure" John said, he sat Kevin down on the couch beside him and lead Sylvain to the kitchen. They sat down at the table, John looking at Sylvain expectantly "what's up?"

"Well..." Sylvain started, extremely nervous. He didn't know what to say "I just want to say that I love Jessie, very much. I mean hell I have a daughter with her, granted its not our biological daughter but she's our daughter none the less...ok I'm getting off track. What I'm trying to say is that I can't picture myself with anyone else, that's how much I care about Jessie. I think about everything she's been through and I just want to take her in my arms and protect her from it all. What I'm asking is, can I have your permission to ask her to marry me?"

"Yes" John said, getting up to get a coke from the fridge, leaving Sylvain gaping at him.

"Yes?" Sylvain asked, thinking that he'd heard John wrong.

"Yes" John said, he looked back at Sylvain and laughed at his expression. "Dude, ok I see how you are with Jessie, I can tell you love her a whole lot and I can tell she loves you a whole lot and I mean you two do have a child together now, that's a big step as far as I'm concerned a wedding would just be some ceremony to reaffirm what all of us already know...that you and Jessie are made for each other".

"I did not expect things to go this easily" Sylvain admitted to John, who laughed at him.

"Well" John said "I've realized that no matter what she's doing or who she's with Jessie will always be my little girl, if she needs me she's always gonna come to her daddy. I'm ok with that and I'm ok with her having another man in her life, as long as that man treats her well and never makes her cry tears of pain and sadness, which you treat her better than alot of people in her life have".

"I treat her how she deserves to be treated" Sylvain said, speaking from his heart.

"It's comments like that, that make me feel better about Jessie being with you" John pointed out "as long as you keep speaking from your heart like that I know that Jessie's gonna be ok with you".

"So Jessie" Trish said as they looked through racks of clothes "do you think you and Sylvain will get married soon?"

"I dunno Trish" Jessie admitted "I mean we're comfortable how we are right now, not saying I don't want to marry him because if he asks I'll do it in a second but I mean neither of us have really talked about it and I just think we're ok with how things are between us right now, if we do get married I doubt that it'll mean more than just some ceremony to cement things between us".

"Oh believe me" Trish told her "your wedding day is unlike anything you've ever experienced before. It's magical, the happiest day of your life, well co happiest cause the day you give birth will be right up there also".

"Damn Trish" Jessie said "don't go so fast, I mean you already have me married off and having more babies". Trish laughed.

"Sorry" she said "I didn't mean it that way".

"I know Trish" Jessie said "you know he makes me so happy, I feel things with him I've never felt before".

"Love" Trish told her "plain and simple its love. It's the most wonderful thing in the world, a totally euphoric feeling you get when everything goes right and you can't think of much more than the person you're in love with".

"Cherie" Sylvain said to Jessie later that night "go get ready I have something special planned for us".

"Oh really" Jessie said, looking suspiciously at him "what's that?"

"You'll see" Syvlain told her, mysteriously "don't worry about Rosalyn either because she's staying with her grandpa and grandma".

"Don't call me that" John yelled from the kitchen, making both Sylvain and Jessie crack up in laughter.

"Aww grandpa" Trish said, wrapping her arms around his neck "don't be a stick in the mud".

"Trishhhhh" John whined "I'm only 31 I'm not old enough to be a grandpa".

"Well" Trish said "I'm only 33 and not old enough to be a grandma but guess what? I am. Just means we got one more child to love, and we don't have to worry about this one because she's not our responsibility, all we have to do is spoil her rotten then give her back to her parents".

"I like that idea" John said with a smile. "It's nice".

"Yep" Trish agreed, kissing him.

"So" Jessie said, once she and Sylvain were on their way to wherever it was they were going "where are we going?"

"For me to know and you to be surprised about" Sylvain said, taking her hand in his and kissing it.

"That's not the expression" Jessie told him, pouting "you like surprises don't you?"

"Yep" Sylvain said "I like seeing your face when you get surprised".

"Aww" Jessie said, she unhooked her seatbelt and climbed onto Sylvain's lap as he was driving.

"Cherie" Sylvain said, his eyes widening in shock "what are you doing?"

"You look yummy" Jessie told him, kissing and licking his neck "I had to have a taste".

"You're going to make me wreck the car" he told her, trying to be stern even though she was driving him crazy with what she was doing.

"Ok" Jessie said, getting off his lap and back into her seat "I'll stop". Sylvain shifted in his seat, his pants suddenly a bit tighter than usual.

"Can I open my eyes yet?" Jessie asked as Sylvain lead her, blindfolded to some location she didn't know of. They had parked a ways up the street and had been walking for forever "my feet hurt". As soon as she got the sentence out of her mouth Sylvain picked her up in his arms.

"There we go" Sylvain whispered "can't have your feet hurt, you'll need them later on, and no you can not take the blindfold off, we are not there yet".

"Ok" Jessie said, she laid her head on Sylvain's shoulder and enjoyed being carried to wherever they were going. She felt him walk up a ramp and down a step, before she was sat on her feet. He took her hand and lead her a few feet before stopping. He went behind her and took off the blindfold. Jessie gasped as her eyes adjusted to the light. They were on a boat. Christmas lights had been strung up to light up the back deck. There was a white table and matching chairs sitting in the middle. It was very simple but very romantic. "Oh Sylvain" Jessie said, turning around and throwing her arms around his neck "this is so beautiful".

"Thank you cherie" Sylvain said "I had help doing it, while you and Trish were shopping today. Thank goodness you two shop a long time". Jessie giggled and nodded. "Come" Sylvain lead her over to the table and pulled out her chair so she could sit down. Once she was sat he said "be right back, I'm going to go get our food". Jessie watched as he disappeared somewhere inside the boat. He came back with two covered dishes, he laid one in front of her and one at his place "now for the wine" he disappeared again and came back with a bottle of wine and two flutes. "Open" Sylvain said as he sat down. Jessie uncovered her plate and gasped.

"This looks so good" Jessie said, eyeing the food.

"It is broiled chicken oregano" Sylvain told her "I had help making it".

"You made this?" Jessie asked, taking a bite and moaning at the wonderful taste.

"Well I was there" Sylvain said "your dad did most of the work though". Jessie laughed and said it was ok, the thought counted more. They ate in comfortable silence, making small talk every few minutes just so things weren't totally silent. "Let's dance" Sylvain said, once they were through with their meals. He lead Jessie to the bare area of the ship and turned on a small boombox. Jessie smiled as she recognized the song.

"I love this song" she said.

"I love you" Sylvain said, capturing her lips in a hot kiss that left them both breathless.  
CREDIT BRYAN ADAMS DONT REPORT ME  
Look into my eyes - you will see What you mean to me Search your heart - search your soul And when you find me there you'll search no more

"You know" Jessie said thoughtfully "this song fits us I think. I mean we searched our hearts and found each other, through everything we've been through we're still together. It's almost as if it was written in the stars".

"Written in the stars" Sylvain mused "I think I like that".

Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for You know it's true Everything I do - I do it for you

Look into my heart - you will find There's nothin' there to hide Take me as I am - take my life I would give it all - I would sacrifice

As Jessie listened to that particular part of the song she felt her eyes well up with tears. Sylvain noticed and brushed them away gently with the tips of his fingers "what is it cherie?" he asked her softly.

"Just thinking about how you've been there for me" she told him "even though you know all of what I've went through and had to wait on me you still wanted me and still took me as I am, you didn't ask me to be something I'm not".

"That is because I love you" Sylvain told her "I love you for you and wouldn't want you to change at all".

"God how'd I get so lucky" Jessie said "to have someone like you in my life".

Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more Ya know it's true Everything I do - I do it for you

There's no love - like your love And no other - could give more love There's nowhere - unless you're there All the time - all the way

"Do you think" Sylvain said, wrapping Jessie tighter in his embrace "that maybe it is me who is the lucky one? Maybe I have done everything in my life good so I was rewarded by having a wonderful, special person in my life who is my soul mate".

"Oh Sylvain" Jessie said, tearing up again. "I don't know why you love me so much but I'm glad you do because I love you just as much".

"I love you" Sylvain said to her "because you make me smile, when we make love I feel emotions that I have never felt before. There's nothing I like more than waking up in your arms and watching you as you continue to sleep. So beautiful. I love that I can look to Rene or someone else and point to you down the hallway and say 'see her, the beautiful blonde standing there? She's my girl, all mine'".

Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more I would fight for you - I'd lie for you Walk the wire for you - ya I'd die for you

Ya know it's true Everything I do - I do it for you

"This night has been wonderful" Jessie said, quietly, not wanting to break the moment.

"Jessie" Sylvain said looking over her shoulder "what is that? Over there on those cushions. Can you go see?" Jessie looked confused but walked over to the bench that sat on the side of the boat. She saw the cushions and saw something sitting on top. She sat down beside them and saw that it was a ring box. She gasped as she picked it up and looked at the ring. It was a heart shaped diamond ring that had circle shaped diamonds all along the outside and around half of the band which was white gold. She looked up from the ring and saw Sylvain kneeling before her "Jessie, you are my whole life. You complete me in every way. I never want to be without you in my life. Will you please make me the happiest man on this Earth and say that you'll marry me?"

"You know" John said to Trish "its been fun taking care of Rosie tonight. I've enjoyed it". He smiled at the baby who was sitting on his lap and smiling up at him. He gently tickled her, making her giggle cutely.

"I know" Trish said, handing John the bottle she had warmed up. "It makes me want another one".

"You do?" John asked her, he looked up from feeding Rosalyn to Trish. She nodded, smiling. "Me too. I mean I'd like to have maybe another girl, or a boy it doesn't matter. I've always kind of wanted more kids. I'd like to have a little girl since I didn't get to see Jessie grow up really and I'd like to experience everything that goes along with having a little girl".

"Not much difference" Trish told him, sitting beside him and playing with Rosalyn's small hand as she drank her bottle. "Just girls are more, needy in a way. I mean girls want things to be taken care of all the time, where as boys will wait a bit until you get to it".

"Aww" John cooed "I want that".

"Hun you're insane" Trish told him, laughing.

"Oh my God" Jessie said, barreling through the door. "Trish, daddy its soooooo great oh my God".

"What honey, slow down" Trish said, taking Jessie's hand in hers. She noticed something scrape against her skin and looked down. She saw Jessie's ring and looked up at her in shock "does this mean what I think it means?"

"Yes" Jessie said, practically beaming "Sylvain and I are engaged".

"Oh my God I'm so happy for you" Trish squealed, wrapping her arms around Jessie and hugging her tightly.

"Congratulations babygirl" John said, smiling widely at her. He gave Rosalyn to Trish and pulled her into a big hug.

"You knew" she said, smacking his arm when they pulled back from the hug. "Sylvain said you helped him with the food".

"Guilty" John said, looking guilty. "He also asked me if he could propose to you".

"Awww" Trish cooed. "That's so romantic".

"You should hear about HOW he proposed" Jessie said before launching into the story about how the night went.

"Wow" Trish said "that's so romantic. I love that".

"I helped" John piped up "I told him where to rent a boat and all, and I cooked".

"Awww" Trish said "do you want a sticker?" John just gave her a not amused look.

"Anyway" Jessie said "we have to tell everybody. Plus we have to plan the wedding and..."

"Woah, woah" John said, stopping Jessie "babygirl you need to set a date first. Then after that tell everyone you need to tell. After you do that decide who's your maid of honor or matron of honor if they're married then what you want to do is then figure out bridesmaids. Then you get together with your maid/matron of honor and they help you plan the dresses and colors and all. Then you get with Sylvain and he helps you plan where the wedding will be and where the reception will be, also he'll help with picking out the cake and food that's served at the reception. Then he gets with whoever his best man is and plans out tuxes and stuff. Then he picks out his groomsmen. Then badabing badaboom all you gotta do is wait for the big day".

"Badabing badaboom he says" Trish muttered "honey. What your dad means is you pick out every little thing your heart desires then you grab his wallet and get him to pay for everything".

"Yep that too" John said "my little girl is gonna have a fairy tale wedding. One that blows the socks off Rachel and Ross's".

"You watch Friends?" Sylvain piped up, smiling mischievously at John.

"I, uh well...you see nothing was on tv and..." he stumbled, trying to think up an excuse.

"All day marathon comes to mind" Trish said, pretending to think.

"Hush you" John said, teasingly.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed" Jessie spoke up "my adrenaline rush left me and now I'm really tired" with that she said goodnight to everyone, giving Sylvain a kiss, and went to bed.

"My little girls all grown up" John said, looking after where Jessie had went upstairs.

"Yep" Trish said "she really is". 


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"I can't wait until their plane gets in" Jessie said excitedly. She was waiting on her friends Chloe, Lynnsey, Anna, and Amy to get there, to the airport in California where Jessie and Sylvain had decided to have their wedding. They were gonna be her bridesmaids.

"Just a few more minutes and the flight should be landing" Trish told her, she had come with Jessie to the airport to pick the girls up. It was a week before the wedding. Jessie and Sylvain had decided to split up the week before so seeing each other at the wedding would be more special. All of a sudden the flight from Boston was announced and Jessie squealed in delight. Trish laughed at Jessie and followed her to where she was standing, watching the departing passengers and looking for her friends.

"CHLOE, LYNNSEY, AMY, ANNA" Jessie squealed when they four girls stepped off the plane. She ran over and the five girls all shared a group hug.

"Ok well let's go get some lunch and then we'll go get you girls settled in at the hotel" Trish said, coming up to the group once they broke from the hug. The girls followed Trish to the baggage claim area where they got their bags and then followed Trish out to her rental.

"Jessie are you excited to be gettin' hitched?" Lynnsey asked. They were sitting in a booth at In and Out Burger eating lunch. Jessie smiled widely as she took a drink of her soda to wash down her food before answering.

"Oh yes" Jessie, sighed dreamily thinking of Sylvain "more nervous though I think. I mean I know its Sylvain and all but I can't help but be nervous I mean its my wedding that's like a huge deal".

"You don't have us in some ugly pepto bismol pink do you?" Amy asked Jessie, looking disgusted at the prospect of wearing pink.

"Ewww or seafoam green" Chloe squealed "I don't look good in seafoam green".

"No don't worry" Jessie calmed their fears "the dresses are two toned. The top is a metallic silver color and the bottom is black".

"That sounds really nice" Anna spoke up quietly. She had always been the odd man out of the group, even though all five girls were friends Anna was shy and quiet where as Amy, Chloe, Lynnsey, and Jessie were not.

"Trish's is the exact opposite" Jessie told them "its black on top with a silver bottom".

"What about your dress" Lynnsey asked Jessie "what's it look like?"

"My dress" Jessie looked deep in thought about her dress "its beautiful. Its white and strapless, there's a tulle ball gown bottom and the top is a heart design with criss crosses on the chest that go to the back area. I did a crap job at describing it I know but its beautiful, you'll get to see it once the wedding gets here in ONE WEEK".

"Woo" the girls yelled in unison.

Randy was sitting on the couch in his house bored out of his mind. Lexi had taken the twins to his mother's so that they could have a night to themselves and she hadn't got back yet. Randy was interrupted in flipping through the tv by the doorbell. He got up and went to answer it "Kennedy" he gasped out, seeing who was on the other side of the doorstep.

"Surprised to see me Randy?" Kennedy asked with a weird smile that gave Randy shivers up and down his spine. When she heard Kennedy's voice, Mollie got up from the floor and came over to stand by Randy's feet, growling at the woman. Randy told the dog to go lay down which she did, giving Randy a pissed look and baring her teeth at Kennedy for good measure.

"What are you doing here, Kennedy?" Randy asked, not too happy about seeing her.

"Oh nothing" Kennedy said, pushing past Randy into the house "just thought I'd come by and visit".

"I think you should leave" Randy said, glaring at Kennedy who was looking around the house.

"So you're married and have kids" Kennedy observed, looking at pictures that were lined up along the mantle. Randy stalked over and shoved the pictures face down, glaring at the petite woman harshly. She smirked at him and walked over to the couch, sitting down.

"Don't make me call the cops Kennedy, you're not welcome here and I want you gone" Randy said, trying not to lose his composure.

"You don't get it Randy do you?" Kennedy snapped "when you broke up with me it ruined my life. I had to move back in with my parents, do you know how degrading that is for a woman my age to be living with her parents? Not only that but all my friends abandoned me when I couldn't go shopping with them anymore or go to Puerto Rico or the Bahamas or anywhere else. Randy you ruined my life and now...I am going to ruin yours. See I have a plan. All I have to do is make it look like you cheated on your wife, then she'll take your kids and go away and you'll never see her again. Then you'll have nothing, its as simple as that".

"Oh hell no you did NOT just threaten my husband" a sharp voice yelled out from the doorway. Kennedy and a shocked Randy looked and saw Alexis standing there, a pissed off look on her face.

"You don't understand" Kennedy said, fake tears coming to her eyes "Randy he tried to...he..."

"SHUT IT" Alexis screamed, coming over and bitch slapping Kennedy as hard as she could. She smiled in satisfaction as Kennedy rolled off of the couch and landed on the floor with a loud thud. Kennedy held her face where Alexis had slapped her and glared at the woman.

"How dare you" she screamed, standing up.

"How dare I?" Alexis questioned, rhetorically "how dare I? How dare YOU. You came in here and THREATENED my husband. I should kick your ass".

"Oh bring it on" Kennedy muttered, looking away from Alexis and rolling her eyes. She went to say something else but Alexis punched her, knocking her down to the floor. Kennedy didn't have time to move before Alexis was on top of her, wailing away. Randy was sat on the couch the whole time, watching the scene unfold with a smile on his face.

Once she had Kennedy beaten black and blue Alexis hauled her to the front door and shoved her out of it, shutting the door behind her. She went back in and saw Randy sitting on the couch, a huge smile on his face. "That was hot" he told her "seeing you getting all pissed like that turned me on".

"Oh really" she asked, strattling his waist "well let's do something about that" Randy picked her up in his arms and carried her upstairs to their bedroom.

"So Sylvain" Rene asked "are you nervous about the wedding?"

"Oui" Sylvain told him "nervous, excited, scared, exhilirated you name it I feel it. I can not wait for it to get here".

"Have you worked on your vows?" Rene asked him.

"Merde" Sylvain cussed, wide eyed "I knew I forgot something".

Rene rolled his eyes "I'll help you do that in a bit. Right now we have to go to the tux fitting, you know they have to do the moderations now so they can have them done before the wedding".

"Chris, Shelton, Carlito, and Rob are meeting us there right?" Sylvain asked Rene.

"Yes Sylvain, calm down ok. Everything's taken care of, by me that is seeing as you're not in the right frame of mind to do it" Rene shot Sylvain a smile so he'd know they were kidding.

"I'm still in enough of a mind that I can kick your ass" Sylvain shot back, lamely.

"OK dude" Rene said "that sentence made no kinds of sense what so ever".

"Bite me" Sylvain said, smiling cheekily.

"Where's your sweet kid?" Rene asked Sylvain as they got into his rental to go to the tux shop.

"With Jessie" Sylvain told him "I won't get to see her again until the wedding day. Then I'll have to leave her with John while we honeymoon". Sylvain looked a bit down and Rene reached over and rubbed his shoulder in a comforting manner.

"Where's the honeymoon?" Rene asked.

"Thank God ya'll are back" John said when he saw the girls enter the lobby of the hotel. He was holding a screaming Rosalyn in his arms and looked a bit panicked.

"What's wrong with her?" Jessie asked him, coming over and taking Rosalyn out of his arms and lightly bouncing her around.

"I don't know" John said "she was asleep when ya'll left then she woke up and started screaming, she's not wet, she's not hungry I dunno what's up".

"Aww" Jessie said in a baby voice "what's the matter huh? What's wrong?" Jessie took a pacifier out of her pocket and stuck it in Rosie's mouth. The baby immediately quit crying.

"I did that" John exclaimed, shocked "she spit it back out at me".

"Honey" Trish said gently "its cause Jessie's mommy, that's all. Sometimes babies and little kids just want their mommies or daddies. Speaking of, where's Kevin?"

"Napping" John told her.

"You realize that he's gonna be going with Sylvain and Rene soon to go get fitted for his ring bearer tux right?" Trish asked John.

"Crap" John said, he ran over to the elevator to go get Kevin.

"Daddy needs sleep" Jessie observed.

"Me and him both" Trish said "Kevin hasn't been sleeping through the night recently. He's up and down. Its taking its toll on John and I, we haven't had much sleep at all".

"What's wrong with him?" Jessie asked her "why's he not sleeping?"

"Who knows" Trish said "monster under the bed type thing maybe? Bad dreams? He won't say he just comes and gets in the bed with us then he's up and down all night long".

"Hmm" Jessie said "well why don't you let me keep him for like 2 days. I mean I'm off and all I can keep him and it'll be no problem, I mean I'm already up and down with Rosie so...plus it'll give you and daddy some time to get some rest".

"Are you sure?" Trish asked "I don't want you to have to keep him by yourself I mean a toddler and a small baby that's alot on your plate".

"It's nothing" Jessie said "I won't be alone I'll have the girls with me and if I need help then you and daddy are right down the hall. Plus he's gonna be with Sylvain most of today, Sylvain told me he and Rene are gonna take him to Children's Fairyland. It's like this place where there's all kinds of characters from fairytales and all, and it has a petting zoo and gift shop and all".

"He's so good with Kevin" Trish observed "I mean he doesn't have to be yet he does quite alot with Kevin, even if its after his match and all when he's more than likely really tired he'll still play with him and all".

"He's the same way with Rosalyn" Jessie told her "he'll come in like right after showering and Rosalyn will start crying and I'll go to get up but he just motions me to stay put. He'll go over and pick her up and do whatever he needs to so she'll stop crying. He tells me 'you're with Rosalyn all day long when I finish up at work then its my turn to be with her'. I'll retort with something like 'but you're in grueling matches and all and are tired and sweaty after shows its no big deal for me to deal with her'. He'll tell me the sweetest thing he'll say that it calms him down to interact with her, he says it helps him come off show highs and all".

"John does that" Trish told her "he'll take over watching Kevin like right after he showers. I'll see them both wear each other out and by the time that we get back to the hotel they're both ready to drop".

"Aww" Jessie cooed. She looked down and saw that Rosalyn had fallen asleep.

"We need to get you up to your hotel room" Trish said "you can't be here when Sylvain gets here".

"Awww" Jessie whined "why not?"

"Hey don't whine to me" Trish said, ushering her and the other girls into the elevator. It was a tight fit with 6 girls and luggage but somehow they all fit "you're the one who decided to not see him until the wedding".

"Now I'm wishing I hadn't" Jessie muttered to herself, making everyone bust out laughing.

"Sylvain's here" John told Kevin who was half asleep beside him. The little boy looked up and sent Sylvain a smile as he walked up.

"Hey" Sylvain said to John, looking around.

"She's in her room" John said, amused.

"Oh" Sylvain tried to walk toward the elevators but Rene grabbed his arm "what?" Sylvain asked innocently.

"Don't" Rene said "grab the kid and let's go".

"Secousse" Sylvain muttered, picking up Kevin who put his head on Sylvain's shoulder.

"Am not" Rene shot back, smiling at him.

"Let's go" Sylvain said, walking out of the hotel with Kevin "bye John".

"He is not happy is he?" John asked Rene, laughing.

"Nope" Rene told him "he's a bear, I can't wait for Friday".

"Maybe we should let them see each other" John said "like the night before their wedding they can spend a few hours together".

"Whatever you decide" Rene told him, walking backwards out of the hotel as he talked to John "see ya".

"Bye" John called.

"I getta be ring 'err" Kevin announced as Sylvain, Rene and he were going to the tux shop. Sylvain was driving and Rene was sitting shot gun. "Hey I talk you" he said, looking sternly at Rene. Sylvain elbowed Rene inconspicuously and Rene snapped to attention, looking back at the little boy.

"Hi" he said, smiling brightly.

"I getta be ring 'err" Kevin repeated.

"Yep you sure do" Rene said "its a big responsibilty too, you have to carry a ring on a pillow and hold it until its time to give it to Sylvain who gives it to Jessie".

"Swy?" Kevin asked.

"Yes Lil' Man" Sylvain answered.

"What 'sponsility?" Kevin had trouble pronouncing the word.

"Maybe I should have rephrased" Rene muttered with a laugh.

"Well" Sylvain said "its like an important job. You have to do something really important and its your responsibility to make sure you do a good job".

"I do good" Kevin said confidently "I be best ring 'err ever".

"Good" Sylvain said as he pulled into a parking space in front of the tux shop. He noticed that Rob(Conway), Chris(Masters), Carlito and Shelton were waiting for them. "Sorry" he apologized as he got out of the car "we had to get Kevin, Jessie's brother he's ring bearer". He got Kevin out of the back seat and Kevin looked at Shelton and Rob with an even look but when he saw Chris he hid behind Sylvain's leg. Chris smiled at him to ease his nerves but Kevin just hid more.

"Hey kiddo" Shelton called to the little boy.

"'Elton" Kevin called out, running and jumping into Shelton's arms.

"Ready to go get fitted?" Shelton asked the little boy "its gonna be fun. We get to see Chris" he pointed to Masters "get in a tux, you think it'll fit over his arms".

"He look like 'kedible 'ulk" Kevin whispered to Shelton who had to fight hard not to laugh really hard "'cept he not gween". With that everyone walked in to get their tuxes ready.

"I bored" Kevin said for the hundreth time in about 10 minutes. The guys had made the mistake of letting him go first for the fitting and now he was sitting there as they got fitted.

"We'll only be a few more minutes" Sylvain told him with a patient smile.

"Do you want an apple?" Carlito asked, coming out of the dressing room and handing his tux back to the lady. Kevin nodded shyly, he didn't know Carlito but Carlito didn't scare him like Chris did. Carlito sat beside Kevin on the floor and took an apple and pearing knife out of his pocket and began cutting the apple into pieces for Kevin.

"Dude" Shelton said with a chuckle "you know that's carrying concealed right".

"Only if I'm caught" Carlito replied, winking at Kevin who giggled.

"I can't believe that Kennedy" Randy said as he held Alexis in his arms. They had just gotten through making love and were just enjoying their time together. "God what a psycho. It was hot how you attacked her though, seeing you all rough like that was hot".

"She pissed me off" Alexis said as she played with Randy's fingers "I mean you don't fuck with my family that's a no no you do that and I'll kick your ass, she learned that the hard way".

Randy moaned and gently rolled on top of Alexis "ready for round two?" he asked, throwing the sheet over their bodies as he kissed her. They made love all night long, enjoying the alone time. 


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Ok" Amy said pulling the covers off Jessie as she tried to sleep "get up girlie we have things to do, places to go, people to see".

"Does it look like I wanna get up?" Jessie asked, grumpily "I spent half the night rocking Rosalyn who just happen to choose now to get colic. I am tired, I am irritable I don't particularly want to do anything or go anywhere today, ok?".

"Oh stop bitchin'" Chloe said to Jessie "get up out of bed and go get a shower before I haul your ass out of bed and throw you in a cold shower". Jessie grumbled a bit but got out of bed to go take a shower.

"One of you get Rosie ready" she said as she walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

There was a knock on the door as Anna started putting an outfit on Rosie and changing her dirty diaper. Amy went to answer it, smiling at Trish and John who were on the other side. She let them in, going over to sit on the bed and tie her shoe.

"I'm guessing that's Jessie" John stated, pointing toward the bathroom where the shower could be heard.

"Yep" Lynnsey told him, trying to slyly check him out "and beware she's a BEAR today, that girl woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning".

"If she gets an attitude with me I'll just ground her from the wedding" John joked, smiling at Lynnsey. He knew she was trying to check him out and he found it funny. She blushed and looked away.

"Do you need some help hun?" Trish asked Anna who was having a tough time getting Rosalyn to hold still so she could pull her outfit on.

"Please" Anna said, looking at Trish pleadingly. Trish smiled and sat on the bed, taking Rosie in her arms to put her outfit on. Within minutes she was completely dressed and sitting on the bed smiling happily. She let out a cough all of a sudden and got whiney.

"Aww" Trish said, picking her up "I know what that cough means. You have colic, that stuffs no fun is it, huh? No it isn't" Rosalyn laid her head on Trish's shoulder and John bent down on the bed behind Trish and played pickaboo with her, making Rosalyn smile a bit and giggle occasionally. After a few minutes Jessie slugged out of the bathroom, dragging her feet.

"Wow nice fashion statement babygirl" John said, looking at Jessie's attire. She was wearing a Marilyn Manson t-shirt that had Marilyn on the front with his mouth fractured and giving a glare. She also had on some black jeans adding to the goth look.

"Thanks" Jessie mumbled as she sat down and put on her shoes.

"Aren't you afraid that's gonna scare Rosie?" Lynnsey asked Jessie. Jessie finished tying her shoe and went to stand in front of Rosie.

"Rosie, Rosalyn" Jessie said in a cooing voice "look at mama" the little girl looked up at Jessie and smiled. "See mama's t-shirt" Jessie said holding it out. Rosalyn looked at it then back at Jessie's face, still smiling "doesn't seem like she has a problem with it" Jessie said as she picked Rosalyn up "kid how do you do it? You were up as long as I was last night and here you are smiling and giggling whereas I am dragging booty and feeling like crap". Rosalyn just sat in Jessie's arms, cooing and talking baby talk. "Where's Kevin?" Jessie asked, looking around for the little boy.

"Mom and pop are here" John told her "he's spending the day with them".

"Aww" Jessie whined "grandma and pops are here and I don't get to see them? That blows".

"You'll get to see 'em tonight" John said, rolling his eyes "we're having a big family dinner, girls you're invited by the way, and they'll be there".

"Does that mean Sylvain will be there?" Jessie asked hopefully.

"Nope" John told her "he's going out with Rene, Masters, Carlito, Shelton and Conway".

"Poo" Jessie said, sticking her bottom lip out "ok well let's get to whatever you guys have planned, I want this day over with so I can get to tomorrow MY WEDDING". Jessie did a twirly dance and Rosalyn giggled in her arms.

"Would you quit sulking?" Rene said, smacking Sylvain on the arm "its so annoying". They were sitting alone at the bar. Carlito, Shelton, Chris and Rob had begged off, going to a strip club. Sylvain didn't want to go because 'the only woman I want to look at naked is Jessie' and Rene and he had went to a bar.

"I'm not sulking" Sylvain said, taking a drink of his beer. He was staring at the bar in front of him and had a sour look on his face "I'm missing my Jessie there's a difference".

"Awww" Rene cooed, batting his eyelashes comically "you're Jessie that's so cute".

"Bug off" Sylvain grumbled "leave me alone".

"Well" Rene said, standing up "I do have to make a phone call, be ready to leave when I get back". Rene walked out to the front of the bar they were at and took out his cell phone, dialing a number. "Hey" he said once it was picked up "I think this letting Sylvain and Jessie see each other tonight thing is definitely a good idea. He's driving me bananas. He's so moody".

"I know how you feel" John laughed. He was in a toy store letting Rosalyn play with the stuffed animals. She was presently sitting on a huge stuffed horse holding its ears and giggling "Jessie's driving us nuts too. The girls did a spa day thing and I'm here with Rosie, thank God. On the way to the spa Jessie kept giving one word answers to things people said to her, she'd look out of the car with this sour look on her face, I'm sure that people that we passed got a little afraid that she'd shoot up their car or something".

"Hahaha" Rene laughed "yep that's pretty much the mood Sylvain's in. He said something earlier about 'my Jessie'. I think it'd do our sanity good to let them see each other".

"Ok I agree how about tonight from 10 to midnight? We could rent a separate hotel room for them. We let them spend the two hours together and then we take them back to their respective rooms. Also Rosie can spend the night with Sylvain, I'll come pick her up later tomorrow morning. I know the girls are gonna be spending a long time before the wedding getting their hair done and all so I think it'd be a good idea if Jessie didn't have to worry about her". John bent down next to Rosalyn and tickled her stomach, making her giggle happily.

"Sounds good to me" Rene agreed "but hey I gotta go before Sylvain overhears what I'm saying".

"Ok good, just call me like around 9 or something like that and we'll set up the room and all" John told Rene who agreed, he ended the call and put his cell phone back into his pocket. He looked at Rosie "are you a cowgirl" he cooed "huh? Do you like the horsie? Maybe one day Papa John will buy you and cousin Kevin a horsie and you two can ride it and all. Would you like that?" Rosalyn smiled, as if she knew what John was saying to her.

"Grandma, Pop" Jessie exclaimed, hugging her grandparents tightly. "How are you?" she asked them.

"We should be asking how you are" Carol told her "I can't believe you're getting married tomorrow. It seems like just yesterday that you had met us for the first time, I remember you ran outside. Marc went talked to you..." Carol trailed off and Jessie could see tears in her eyes.

"I wonder what Jessie's doing right now?" Sylvain asked Rene. They were in their hotel room and Rene was praying that 10 o'clock would get their sooner than it was. He spared a glance at the clock and saw that it was 8:15. When he saw that Rene had to bite back a moan.

"Having dinner with her family" Rene told him "and don't get any ideas they're not in the hotel restaurant". Sylvain looked a bit sad when Rene told him this and Rene was tempted to spill the beans about later that night but he held it in.

"Hey Jessie" Marc said, suddenly "remember that time that you and John came over to Aunt Carol and Uncle Pops and had that campout thing in the spare room? I remember waking up on the last day ya'll were gonna be there and you'd already left, my chest was a bit wet..." Marc let his sentence trail off and Jessie blushed heavily and threw her napkin at him.

"Aight" John said, standing up "its been real, its been fun, it ain't been real fun" he joked "but Jessie has somewhere she has to be, well at least for about the next two hours". Jessie looked at him quizzically as he pulled her chair out and held out his hand to help her stand up.

"What are you talking about?" she asked him, puzzled by his actions.

"You'll see" he said, mysteriously. "Follow me". Jessie did so although she was really confused. They went on the elevators and up to the fourth floor. John lead her to room 466.

"Daddy my rooms 39..." she started but John cut her off.

"This is a special room only reserved to you for two hours" he told her "see Rene and I were taking today and we thought we'd give you and Sylvain a little surprise" Jessie's eyes lit up at the mention of Sylvain's name and John knew how much she was in love with him "you and he get to spend from now until midnight in this room, either Rene or I will come get you then, and don't try holing yourself up in their either we have the key to the room next door and we can come in through the adjoining door".

"Is he in there yet?" Jessie asked, pointing to the room.

"Go see" John told her before walking off down the hallway. Jessie walked in and was disappointed that Sylvain hadn't arrived yet. She rationed that he'd be there soon though. She sat down on the bed and waited. What felt like an eternity later Jessie heard a key being inserted into the door. She got up and as soon as Sylvain had stepped into the room she was in his arms.

"Chereie" he mumbled, his head buried in her hair "God how I've missed you. This week has been torture on me".

"Me too" Jessie said as she felt tears come to her eyes. She was enjoying the feeling of his arms wrapped around her.

"Oooh" Sylvain said, pulling back from Jessie "look a radio" he went over and turned it on, turning to Jessie he held out his hand "dance with me" she walked over and Sylvain put his hands on her waist as she wrapped hers around his neck.  
CREDIT TO NICKELBACK PLEASE DONT REPORT ME  
This time, This place Misused, Mistakes Too long, Too late Who was I to make you wait Just one chance Just one breath Just in case there's just one left 'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

Nothing was said as the two danced, both afraid to ruin the moment they were sharing. They were wrapped up in each other and the feelings that they felt for each other.

That I love you I have loved you all along And I miss you Been far away for far too long I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore

Sylvain dipped Jessie, making her giggle before bringing her back up and hugging her to his body and placing his head in her neck, he couldn't get enough of touching her.

On my knees, I'll ask Last chance for one last dance 'Cause with you, I'd withstand All of hell to hold your hand I'd give it all I'd give for us Give anything but I won't give up 'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

That I love you I have loved you all along And I miss you Been far away for far too long I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore

Sylvain started humming the song in Jessie's ear. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment, not wanting it to ever end but knowing that it would before she wanted it to.

So far away Been far away for far too long So far away Been far away for far too long But you know, you know, you know

I wanted I wanted you to stay 'Cause I needed I need to hear you say That I love you I have loved you all along And I forgive you For being away for far too long So keep breathing 'Cause I'm not leaving Hold on to me and, never let me go

Jessie and Sylvain paid no mind as the song ended, both wrapped up in each other. They danced the entire time they were allowed to be together and both thought it was perfect. Before they knew it there was a knock on the door "time's up" Rene's voice called from the door "don't worry you only have about twelve hours before you see each other again".

"Twelve hours my ass" Sylvain grumbled. Jessie laughed and the two shared a simple kiss that poured out all kinds of emotions that the two were feeling.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Jessie said, pulling from Sylvain's arms "I'll be the one coming down the aisle toward you".

"I shall count the minutes cherie" Sylvain told her.

"I love you baby" Jessie told him, walking toward the door.

"I love you too, cherie" Sylvain replied. He watched as she walked out the door and wondered how he'd ever get through the next twelve hours. 


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"John's coming to get her right" Chris said, looking warily at Rosalyn sitting on the couch in the guys dressing room. They were at the church getting ready for the wedding "before we have to change I mean".

"Oh suck it up" Rene joked "she's 9 months old I doubt she's gonna care about seeing you in your undies, plus its not like you don't wear less on national tv every week".

"That's the thing" Chris said, giving Rene a knowing look "I didn't wear undies".

"Ewww" Shelton said "we'll go outside while you change". Chris stuck his tongue out at Shelton.

"Awww honey" Sylvain cooed as Rosalyn let out a harsh cough and whined a bit "I wish that you didn't have this colic thing, its not fun for you and its making you all bad feeling".

"Thank you captain obvious" Rene joked. Sylvain kicked him lightly as he picked up Rosalyn and walked her around the room, bouncing her up and down.

"Carlito you should put your hair in cornrows or something" Shelton remarked, looking at him.

"Why?" Carlito asked, looking up from where he was trying to tie his tie.

"So people can see over the 'fro" Chris said, mockingly trying to see over it.

"Who'd do it?" Carlito asked, smacking Chris on the shoulder.

"I will" Shelton told him. "I was taught how". Shelton then sat down with Carlito and began putting his hair in cornrows.

"Sorry I'm late" John said, knocking on the door before he came in "I like had the morning from Hades, we got up late and then I had to get ready on top of getting Kevin ready and yeah it was not fun at all". He looked weirdly at Shelton and Chris before turning his attention toward Sylvain and Rosalyn.

"It is ok" Sylvain said "she was ok with daddy for a while huh?" Sylvain looked at Rosalyn who gave him a not amused look from where she was laying her head on his shoulder.

"This colic stuff sucks" John said, taking Rosalyn from Sylvain "and the bad thing is there's no medicine or anything you can give them, you just have to wait it out while it runs its course".

"Did Kevin have it when he was a baby?" Sylvain asked John.

"Yep" John said, rubbing Rosalyn's back softly as she coughed. "He had a horrible case of it, when it got as bad as it got he started coughing so hard that he'd cough up stuff and make himself sick, it was just the worst time, and that's including the time he got chicken pox".

"I hope Rosalyn does not get that bad, I could not stand seeing her in that much misery" Sylvain said, stroking Rosalyn's cheek softly with his thumb.

"Well I'm gonna get her out of your way" John said, he took Rosalyn's hand in his and waved bye to everyone with it before walking out of the room.

"Will you get that?" Amy said to Chloe who was near the door, they were all dressed and she was helping Jessie put on her make up. Chloe opened the door and saw John standing on the other side holding Rosalyn who was now dressed in a small red dress and matching red shoes, she still didn't look like she felt too good but at least she was dressed for the occasion.

"Hey" John said to Chloe "can I have a moment with Jessie maybe?" Chloe nodded and let him in, everyone left to give them privacy. John stopped Sydney, who was being lead by Trish "you look really pretty sweetie" he told her "oh and mommy and daddy told me to tell you that they loved you very much".

"Tell dem I lo' dem too" Sydney said, John said he would and Trish lead her out of the room, after taking Rosalyn from John, shutting the door behind them. John turned toward Jessie and just gazed at her. He couldn't believe that she was the same person. He stood there for the longest time just staring at her before speaking. Jessie noticed that he had tears in his eyes.

"God you look beautiful" he said, coming over to Jessie and taking her hand in his "I can't believe its your wedding day. I can't believe I'm giving my little girl away. God you know I mean I may sound selfish here but it seems like I barely got to have you in my life, that I barely got the chance to be a father to you. I'm tempted to just throw you over my shoulder and just run away". John smiled so Jessie would know he was joking.

"I think Sylvain might come after you if you did that" Jessie told him, trying to hold back her own tears.

"I can take him" John joked, he wiped Jessie's eyes with his thumbs "don't cry you'll mess up your make up".

"Its waterproof" she said, laughing through her tears.

You girls think of everything" John said, laughing. He pulled Jessie to him in a hug and took the opportunity to wipe the tears out of his eyes. "I love you babygirl" he told her as he pulled back.

"I love you too daddy" she replied. John walked out and the girls came back in to finish getting ready. Once the brides maids were ready they left to go wander around until it was time for the wedding to start.

"Trish" Jessie said, turning around in the bridal room.

"What is it sweetie?" she asked, placing the curling iron back on the table.

"I just, well, I want you to know how much you mean to me. You've been there for me, and for daddy" Jessie started, already feeling her eyes tearing up. "You've taken up the role of a mom for me, and I'm truly greatful for that. I know what you're thinking, that you never wanted to try and take my mom's place, but that's the thing, my mom wasn't a mom. To her I was just a mistake or whatever, from a one night stand. I can see all that now, even though I didn't want to face that years ago" Jessie finished, looking at Trish, and seeing the tears in her eyes.

"Honey, I don't know what to say. I knew when I started dating your dad that you were a big part of his life. I don't think I could have let it be any other way, once we got together. You're just as important to me as Kevin, and I've never considered you to be a 'step daughter.' To me you are my daughter, biologically or not" Trish said, hugging Jessie to her.

"I love you Trish" Jessie said tearfully, returning Trish's hug.

"I love you too Jessie." Trish replied, before breaking the hug.

Everyone in the audience of the wedding snapped to attention as music started playing, signaling the beginning of the wedding. Sylvain watched as Amy, Chloe, Anna and Lynnsey made their way down the aisle to the front where they lined up. Trish followed a short distance behind them, standing in her spot and smiling widely. She snuck glances toward Carlito and tried not to let her eyes widen when she saw him 'damn he looks hot in cornrows' she thought to herself. Sydney was last, Randy beside her making sure she didn't go off course as she scattered flower petals down the aisle. He helped her line up in her spot then took his seat beside Alexis. The music then changed to the bridal march and the doors opened, revealing Jessie who was holding on to John's arm. Sylvain had to blink back the sudden wave of tears as he saw her and he gulped a few times to catch his breath. She looked stunning to him. John lead Jessie up to the front and linked her hand with Sylvain's, kissing her cheek before sitting down in the front.

"We are gathered here in the presence of God and all of you to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony" the preacher started "very rarely is it that two people find a love that can transcend all time. This couple is one of those rarities. Sylvain and Jessica have brought you all here to make a vow to each other and to become man and wife. They have elected to have their own vows instead of the traditional ones. Sylvain..."

"Jessie" Sylvain started, clearing his throat so he wouldn't cry "when I first met you I felt drawn to you for some reason. When I walked away from you I could not get you out of my mind. Every time I saw you after that it was magical. We got close and got to know each other and I fell more and more in love with you. When I heard about your tragic past and everything you had been through I know that you expected me to abandon you, but I felt even more close to you than I had before. It made me want to do everything in my power to give you the world and see that you never wanted or needed. When Rosalyn came into our lives I knew that it was a sign from God, he was telling us to become a family. That was when I knew that we'd be together for all times. This wedding cements that. I want to say that I love you and I promise to treat you how you deserve to be treated and to always be there for you for a shoulder to cry on, a person to complain to, to laugh with and to share all of life's ups and downs".

"Jessica..." the preacher said, turning to Jessie.

"Sylvain, you came into my life after a time when, I never thought I could have the kind of happiness, that everyone around me had. You let me open up my heart to loving someone that wasn't family. You found out about my past, and loved me regardless. If anyone would have told me 4 years ago that I'd be standing here today, about to marry the man I love, I probably wouldn't have believed them. You have made me happier than I've ever been in my life. I promise to love and respect you, until my dying day" when Jessie finished she wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled at Sylvain.

"Now for the ring ceremony" the preacher said. "May I have the rings?" Jessie took her ring from Trish while Sylvain took the ring off of the pillow that Kevin was holding up, proudly. Sylvain smiled at him and winked, silently telling him 'Good Job'. They gave the rings to the preacher who palmed them and placed his other hand over the closed fist. "I place a blessing on these rings. May they bind the two souls turning them into one and may they protect from all that tries to interfere in the eternal bond of love". He handed Jessie's ring to Sylvain. "Repeat after me" he said "with this ring I thee wed".

"With this ring I thee wed" Sylvain said, placing the ring on Jessie's finger.

"Repeat after me" the preacher told Jessie, handing her Sylvain's ring. "With this ring I thee wed".

"With this ring I thee wed" Jessie repeated, placing the ring on Sylvain's finger.

"I now pronounce you man and wife" the preacher declared "you may kiss the bride" Sylvain pulled Jessie gently into his arms and they shared a sweet kiss with each other, while the audience applauded and cheered. After their kiss Jessie and Sylvain made their way outside where a white limo was waiting on them. Sylvain helped Jessie inside and climbed in after her so they could go to the reception.

"I can't believe you rented out Denny's" Jessie said as they pulled up to the empty restaurant that had been decorated lavishly.

"It is where we had our first date" Sylvain told her. "I thought it would be romantic".

"Its very sweet" Jessie said, kissing his lips. The limo driver opened the door and Jessie climbed out, Sylvain following. They walked to the room where they'd be waiting to be announced by the dj, listening as everyone arrived and marveled over the decorations.

"Ladies and gentlemen" the dj spoke to the crowd "I want to announce the wedding party. First up is Rene and Trish". The crowd clapped as Rene and Trish walked in and stood in the designated area "Chris and Lynnsey" the crowd clapped as Chris carried Lynnsey in, both of them mugging for the crowd, making people laugh at their antics "Rob and Amy" Amy acted like she was Rob's valet and Rob had on his sunglasses that he usually wore to the ring. "Shelton and Anna" they skipped to their places making everyone chuckle "Carlito and Chloe" Chloe was on Carlito piggy back and both of them were laughing uproariously. "Flower girl Sydney and ring bearer Kevin" Randy and John came in carrying the sleeping kids. They acted goofy and pretended they were coming down the aisle at an arena for a tag team match, getting the crowd riled up and all. "AND NOW" the dj boomed "the couple of the night please welcome Mr. and Mrs. Sylvain Grenier" Jessie and Sylvain made a stylish entrance. Jessie went over to the dj and stole his mic, when everyone had quieted she spoke into it.

"I just want to say, I am more than just Mrs. Sylvain Grenier, I am Mrs. Jessica Catherine Cena Grenier thank you very much" she smiled so everyone would know she was joking and mock bowed when she received applause.

Everyone mingled for a few minutes, coming over to congratulate Sylvain and Jessie and just generally socializing. "Jessie" Jessie heard a voice say behind her. She turned around and saw Scott Garland a.k.a Scotty 2 Hotty and his wife Melissa standing there "hey congrats you two" Scott said, hugging Jessie and shaking Sylvain's hand.

"Thanks Scotty" Jessie said.

"Honey" Melissa said to Scotty "will you go get me some punch, I wanna speak to Jessie a sec".

"Sure babe" Scotty said, kissing Melissa and walking away.

"What's up?" Jessie asked, she was leaning against Sylvain who had his arms wrapped around her waist.

"I heart him" Melissa said, dazedly looking after Scotty before turning her attention toward Jessie "just wanted to say congratulations and all, I know its stupid to send Scotty away to do it but eh I wanted punch" Melissa and Jessie laughed. Scotty came back then and handed Melissa her punch they said their goodbyes to Jessie and Sylvain and walked away.

"The couples have decided to have not one but two dances" the dj spoke into the microphone "one from Jessie to Sylvain and the other from Sylvain to Jessie. Right now we're going to do Jessie's song to Sylvain so would the happy couple please come out to the dance floor?" Jessie and Sylvain made their way to the dance floor, Sylvain had no idea about the song Jessie had picked and was curious to know what it is.

Treated me kind Sweet destiny Carried me through desperation To the one that was waiting for me It took so long Still I believed Somehow the one that I needed Would find me eventually

"Listen to the lyrics" Jessie whispered in his ear "they're exactly how I feel about you".

I had a vision of love And it was all that you've given to me

"Vision of love" Sylvain said thoughtfully "that is what you were when you walked down the aisle today, you took my breath away cherie".

"You took my breath away" Jessie told him "when daddy was leading me down the aisle it was all I could do not to jump you" Jessie sent Sylvain an impish smile and he chuckled at her.

Prayed through the nights Felt so alone Suffered from alienation Carried the weight on my own Had to be strong So I believed And now I know I've succeeded In finding the place I conceived

I had a vision of love And it was all that you've given to me I had a vision of love And it was all that you've given me

"Getting jiggy in a church is not allowed" Sylvain told her, trying to sound stern "it is one of those implied rules". Jessie busted out laughing and Sylvain had to hold her up so she wouldn't fall "what? what'd I say?"

"I can't believe you said getting jiggy" Jessie said, trying to imitate Sylvain's accent but failed miserably, sending her into another wave of laughter.

"Na na na na na na" Sylvain sang, trying to imitate Will Smith, gyrations and all.

"Will you quit?" Jessie giggled, smacking Sylvain's arm "you're supposed to be listening to the song".

"Sorry cherie" Sylvain's tone however gave away the fact that he was not sorry at all.

I've realized a dream And I visualized The love that came to be Feel so alive I'm so thankful that I've received The answer that heaven has sent down to me

You treated me kind Sweet destiny And I'll be eternally grateful Holding you so close to me Prayed through the nights So faithfully Knowing the one that I needed Would find me eventually

"I love you, Mr. Grenier" Jessie said, kissing Sylvain lightly on the lips.

"I love you too, Mrs. Grenier" Sylvain said, kissing her back.

"That has a nice ring to it" Jessie told him "I think I could get used to that".

I had a vision of love And it was all that you've given to me I had a vision of love And it was all that you turned out to be

"I definitely could" Sylvain said. As the song ended Jessie and Sylvain walked, hand in hand, back to their designated table.

"They're so in love" Alexis observed, watching the couple as they interracted.

"Yep" Trish said, knocking back her shot she ordered "I 'gree".

"Honey" John said from where he was holding a sleeping Kevin in his arms "are you drunk?"

"Slightly intomx...indox...inlox...drunk" Trish finished with a small hiccup, making Randy, John and Alexis laugh at her.

"Well party it up hun" John told her "the kids are staying with mom and pop so go ahead".

"Woo" Trish cheered, waving to a nearby waiter and ordering another shot and a pina colada.

"Alright, alright, alright" the dj said, pausing the music "its time yet again for another designated dance. This one is from Sylvain to Jessie, so guys come to the floor, you know where it is".

From this moment life has begun From this moment you are the one Right beside you is where I belong From this moment on

"Aww I love this song" Jessie said, once she and Sylvain began dancing.

"I know" Sylvain said, smiling guiltily "I asked John what a good song would be and he recommended this one".

"Geez" Jessie joked "you ask dad where you can propose, you get his help cooking the meal, and you get his opinion on the song I don't know what to think about you".

"You could think that I am a loving, caring, wonderful man that only wanted everything to be perfect for his bride on their wedding day and because he was too much of a bundle of nerves he asked his brides father for help because he knew his brides father would do a good job at getting the perfect song" Sylvain told her.

"Well when you put it that way..." Jessie leaned in and gave Sylvain a kiss that left him breathless.

From this moment I have been blessed I live only for your happiness And for your love I'd give my last breath From this moment on

I give my hand to you with all my heart I can't wait to live my life with you, I can't wait to start You and I will never be apart My dreams came true because of you

From this moment as long as I live I will love you, I promise you this There is nothing I wouldn't give From this moment on

"I can't believe we're going to be living together now" Jessie said "its gonna be so different, God I hope it turns out better than Nick and Jessica they had a rough start, she was so inept at doing things".

"This Nick and Jessica..." Sylvain asked "they are friends of yours..."

"No sweetie" Jessie said with a laugh "Jessica Simpson and Nick Lachey, surely you know Jessica she sang These Boots Are Made For Walking and she was in the Dukes of Hazzard movie, she played Daisy".

"Ahhh yes" Sylvain said with a naughty smile "I know her, she wore those barely there shorts".

"I have a pair of those" Jessie purred.

"You do?" Sylvain asked, his eyebrow shooting up in question "why do I not know this?"

"Because" Jessie whispered, conspiratorially "I try to hide them from my dad, he'd have a fit if he saw me in them".

You're the reason I believe in love And you're the answer to my prayers from up above All we need is just the two of us My dreams came true because of you

From this moment as long as I live I will love you, I promise you this There is nothing I wouldn't give From this moment on I will love you as long as I live From this moment on

"Wear them tonight" Sylvain whispered in her ear, making Jessie shiver in delight. With that Sylvain pulled away from her and walked away to talk to people. Jessie smirked and walked the opposite directon.

'Be careful what you wish for' she thought.

"Trish are you loaded?" Jessie asked with a laugh as she walked up to where everyone was sitting.

"Mebbe" Trish muttered, looking a bit worse for wear.

"Dad" Jessie said looking at John "have fun with getting her outta here". John laughed and nodded.

So no one told you life was gonna be this way Your jobs a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A.

It's like you're always stuck in second gear And it hasn't been your day, your week, your month,  
or even your year but..

I'll be there for you When the rain starts to pour I'll be there for you Like I've been there before I'll be there for you 'Cuz you're there for me too...

"May I have this dance?" Jessie heard from behind her. Turning around, she saw the shit eating grin on his face, that was just like the one her father wore.

"Marc, this isn't really a song to dance to. Are you sure?" Jessie asked, looking up at her cousin.

"Girl, you've seen me dance before. You know I'm not good at that slow stuff. Besides, it's your wedding, and I don't want to crush your toes, by stepping on them" he answered, chuckling slightly at the look Jessie was giving him.

"Good enough for me" Jessie replied with a shrug of her shoulders, before dancing around with Marc.

"You know, I remember the first time we all met you. You were so overwhelmed that day, that you took off back outside and hid. To see you today, it's hard to believe you're not that same little girl anymore" Marc said, trying not to get emotional, incase anyone could see his softer side.

"Yeah, I knew daddy had a lot of brothers, and that Grandma and Pops would be there, along with you, but it was weird" Jessie replied, looking across at Marc.

"Well all the same, and I'm sure you've heard this a lot the last couple hours, or even days, but this song right here, it's how I feel about you girl" Marc replied, as they continued dancing.

You're still in bed at ten And work began at eight You've burned your breakfast So far... things are goin' great

Your mother warned you there'd be days like these Oh but she didn't tell you when the world has brought You down to your knees that...

I'll be there for you When the rain starts to pour I'll be there for you Like I've been there before I'll be there for you 'Cuz you're there for me too...

"You remember when John and I first taught you how to play video games, and you beat Randy on Smackdown vs. Raw?" Marc asked, while they continued dancing.

"Yeah, and if I remember correctly, you distracted Randy, and daddy took the controller from me, and hit the F-U and gave me the controller back" Jessie replied, a smile lighting up on her face.

"True, but you were doing good on your own. It was just easier to have your dad hit the move on him, then trying to hurry and explain it to you" Marc tried to explain with a straight face, but failing miserably.

"No wonder Grandma always told me how you and daddy would always cause all sorts of trouble growing up. You guys used to break stuff all the time, then put the blame on Uncle Sean, and then Pops would get mad at him" Jessie laughed, when Marc smiled innocently at her.

No one could ever know me No one could ever see me Seems you're the only one who knows What it's like to be me Someone to face the day with Make it through all the rest with Someone I'll always laugh with Even at my worst I'm best with you, yeah

It's like you're always stuck in second gear And it hasn't been your day, your week, your month,  
or even your year...

I'll be there for you When the rain starts to pour I'll be there for you Like I've been there before I'll be there for you 'Cuz you're there for me too...

I'll be there for you I'll be there for you I'll be there for you 'Cuz you're there for me too...

"At least there was never a dull moment around there. We had to keep them on their toes. Didn't want them to get too old before their time" Marc said, giving Carol a kiss on the cheek as she walked by. "Isn't that right Aunt Carol?" he asked, and he and Jessie both laughed when she walked away shaking her head, and laughing.

"Yeah, there is no such thing as a dull moment with you Marc. I remember when I stayed the night with you one time, in fact it's when you bought me Muffin. You had us doing things all night long, in fact, I remember going down to Bass Camp and you talked me into going in the recording booth. Still can't believe you got me to sing that stupid song though" she finished laughing at the memory.

"Well I can always go back to the house, and get my co…mmmphg" Marc started, but was silenced by Jessie's hand covering his mouth.

"You ever show that CD to anyone Marc Predka, I swear I will see to it, that every little embarassing detail about you is revealed when you make it big. I don't need anyone knowing I actually sang a Britney Spears song" Jessie said disgustedly, then laughing at the wide eyed look Marc had on his face. "So are we clear, oh dear cousin of mine?" she asked, letting her hand go from his mouth.

"Crystal clear Jessie dear" Marc said, laughing as the song ended.

I'll be there for you When the rain starts to pour I'll be there for you Like I've been there before I'll be there for you 'Cuz you're there for me too...

I'll be there for you I'll be there for you I'll be there for you 'Cuz you're there for me too...

"I wanna borrow you" Mark said, coming up to Jessie and whisking her back to the dance floor.

"Wait" she said, taking off her shoes "hey Sylvain" she called to her husband. He looked at her questioningly. She tossed her shoes to him, and he caught them with a questioning look "thanks hun. Ok we can go now" she said, turning back to Mark.

"Ok" Mark said, laughing as he lead her to the dance floor.

When you're feeling lost in the night When you feel your world just ain't right Call on me, I will be waiting Count on me, I will be there Anytime the times get too tough Anytime your best ain't enough I'll be the one to make it better

I'll be there to protect you See you through I'll be there and there ain't nothing I won't do

I will cross the ocean for you I will go and bring you the moon I will be your hero, your strength Anything you need I will be the sun in your sky I will light your way for all time I promise you For you I will

"See, you got to miss all this fun by eloping to Vegas, Mark" Jessie joked, as she was twirled around the dance floor once more.

"Yes, but we wanted to avoid all this, and just have a simple small wedding" Mark explained, ignoring the grin Jessie had on her face.

"Maaaark, you should have had a real wedding. I could have been there, and you know it would have been a party afterwards" Jessie said, smiling cheekily at him.

"Yeah, it would most definitely have been a party, that's for sure" Mark chuckled, when the next verse caught his attention.

I will shield your heart from the rain I will let no harm come your way Oh, these arms will be your shelter No, these arms won't let you down If there is a mountain to move I will move that mountain for you I'm here for you, I'm here forever

I will be your fortress Tall and strong I'll keep you safe, I'll stand beside you Right or wrong

I will cross the ocean for you I will go and bring you the moon I will be your hero, your strength Anything you need I will be the sun in your sky I will light your way for all time I promise you For you I will

"Jessie, you know that I'm always going to be there for you, right?" Mark asked, looking down into her blue eyes.

"I know Mark, you're like my big over protective brother, that's really cool though. You never gave me any grief about wanting to date Sylvain, like daddy did. Randy never said anything, but I knew that he was skeptical at first. You're the only one that realized I wasn't a little girl anymore, and could make my own decisions on who I wanted to date" Jessie answered wistfully, trying her damndest to keep the tears from falling again.

"Yeah, well just know this too. If he ever thinks about hurting you, in any way, I don't care if you're all grown up, and 50 years old, I will kick his ass" Mark said playfully, but Jessie knew there was a hint of truth in there.

"I love you too Mark. Now you've got little Samantha too look after, and scare all her dates away. I heard how you were with Lexi, when she was 13, and talking to her friends about guys they thought were cute, you went and scared them before they even knew she liked them" Jessie said, wanting to break the sadness that had overcome them both.

"That I do Jessie. Somehow I have a feeling it will be a lot different with her than it was with Alexis or you for that matter" Mark replied, a smile forming on his face.

For you I will Lay my life on the line For you I will fight (oh, oh)  
For you I will die With ev'ry breath, with all my soul I'll give my word, I'll give it all Put your faith in me (Put your faith in me)  
And I'll do anything

I will cross the ocean for you I will go and bring you the moon I will be your hero, your strength Anything you need I will be the sun in your sky I will light your way for all time I promise you For you I will

Jessie and Mark were both quiet when they heard the verse that had just played. Neither one having to say what they were thinking, but knowing that Mark was honest, when he said he'd always be there to protect her. Just like he was the night at the gym, with the whole Josh fiasco.

I will, I will, I will

I will cross the ocean for you I will go and bring you the moon I will be your hero, your strength Anything you need I will be the sun in your sky I will light your way for all time I promise you For you I will

I promise you For you I will (I will)  
I promise you For you I will

As they finished dancing, Jessie stood up on her toes, and gave Mark a hug before whispering in his ear.

"I love you Mark" she said quietly, the tears falling freely but she didn't care.

"I love you too dollface" Mark answered back, using the back of his thumb to brush away her tears.

"Time to cut the cake" the dj announced. Jessie walked over to the cake and Sylvain met her. They both grasped the spade in one hand and made a small cut as the crowd clapped for them. Jessie pulled a small piece from it and held it out for Sylvain. Once he was close enough she smashed it in his face laughing.

"Cherie" he said, looking shocked "that was mean".

"Tradition" she told him, shrugging her shoulders. Sylvain then grabbed a piece of cake and, quick as lightning, smashed it in Jessie's face. She squealed and picked what little of it she could off.

"Tradition" he mocked as she glared at him. Jessie excused herself and went to the bathroom to wash the cake off her face and reapply her make up. As she came back out she saw Randy standing right outside the door. He made her jump with his unexpected appearance.

"You scared me" she said, holding her hand to her heart.

"I'm sorry" he apologized, grabbing her hand and kissing her cheek "come on I requested our song".

When I'm lost In the rain In your eyes I know I'll find the light To light my way When I'm scared Losing ground When my world is going crazy You can turn it all around

And when I'm down Your there Pushing me to the top

You're always there giving me all you got

For a shield from the storm For a friend For the love to keep me safe and warm I turn to you For the strength to be strong For the will to carry on For everything you do For everything that's true I turn to you

"I can't believe how grown up you are. I swear it feels like it was just yesterday, you showed up on John's doorstep" Randy said, as he and Jessie danced to their song.

"Yeah, I seem to be getting that a lot today. I swear I think I'm the only one that feels like it's been forever since that day" Jessie answered, smiling up at him.

When I lose The will to win I just reach for you And I can reach the sky again I can do Anything Cause your love is so amazing That your love inspires me

And when I need a friend Your always on my side

Giving me faith And taking me through the night

For a shield from the storm For a friend For the love to keep me safe and warm I turn to you For the strength to be strong For the will to carry on For everything you do I turn to you

"Randy, I just want to thank you, ya know for always being there for me. I mean, when I first met you, I never would have thought you'd be the great person that you are. All I knew was the person you played on TV, and for all I knew you could have been like him in real life. Sydney and Matt are probably two of the luckiest kids I know, cause they have you and Alexis for parents. Both of you have been there for me, more than anyone, except daddy. I know I probably never say it much, but I love you" Jessie finished, tears pooling in her eyes.

"I love you too sweetie" Randy answered simply, his voice giving away the emotion he felt, as he pulled Jessie closer to him and hugged her tightly, as the song finished playing in the background. "I'm so proud of you sweetie. With everything that happened to you, you never once let it ruin you. You found this love with Sylvain, that I'm telling you, it only comes around once, if you're lucky. I have to say though, that I think I'm the lucky one. First the day you came into all of our lives, you have no idea how much you yourself changed me. If it hadn't been for you, I wouldn't have Lexi or Matty and Sydney. Trust me, I used to live up that Evolution lifestyle, and I was a lot like the person I was on TV. You helped me change from that" Randy finished, hugging her tightly again.

For the arms to be my shelter through all The rain For truth that will never change For someone to lean on For a heart I can rely on through anything (you can rely on me)  
For the world to I can feel to...oh yeah I turn to you

For a shield from the storm For a friend For the love to keep me safe and warm I turn to you For the strength to be strong For the will to carry on For everything you do For everything that's true I turn to you

For everything you do For everything that's true I turn to you

When the song ended Jessie went to sit down for a while. "Jessie" she heard four voices chorus from behind her. She looked and saw her four uncles standing there smiling at her.

"No more dances right now" she said with a smile "my feet are aching something fierce" to prove her point she bent down and rubbed her feet.

"We weren't gonna ask you to dance" Sean said, coming and bending down beside her on the balls of his feet. "Just wanted to say how proud we are of you, and how we think its great that you finally are getting the life that you've deserved for so long now".

"Aww" Jessie said, hugging Sean "thanks you guys" she hugged the other 3 guys and they walked off.

"Time for the groom and mother dance" the dj announced. Jessie watched as Sylvain lead his mother out to the dance floor and they began dancing to the song that he had picked out for them.

It takes a lot to know what is love... It's not the big things, But the little things That can mean enough

A lot of prayers to get me through... And there is never a day That passes by, I don't think of you

You were always there for me... Pushing me And guiding me, Always to succeed...

You showed me When I was young just how to grow You showed me Everything that I should know You showed me Just how to walk without your hands Cuz, Mom, you always were The perfect fan

Sylvain danced with his mom, smiling down at her. "Cette chanson vraiment décrit comment je me sens de vous Maman" Sylvain said, listening to the words of the song. He would never admit it to any of the boys, but he did like this song, even if it was from one of the 'Boybands'

"Le bébé, vous savez fier vous m'avez fait? Vous avez grandi dans un beau jeune homme" Dominique said, her eyes filling with tears.

"La maman pas cri. Vous êtes trop beau pleurer" Sylvain whispered, in his own struggle to hide his tears.

God has been so good... (oo-ooo-oooo) Blessing me With a family Who did all they could (so many years) And I've had many years of grace And it flatters me When I see A smile on your face

(ahhh)

I wanna thank you for what You've done

In hopes I can give back to you (ooooo) And be the perfect son... (ahhhh...)

You showed me When I was young just how to grow You showed me Everything that I should know You showed me Just how to walk without your hands Cuz, Mom, you always were The perfect fan

"Vous verrez un jour pourquoi que je pleure. Quand vous voyez votre enfant tout grandi en haut, et commencer leur propre famille. Il vous fait fier pour voir qu'ils sont devenus" she said, wiping away her tears.

"La maman, je suis la personne que je suis aujourd'hui, à cause de vous. Vous avez aidé la marque me l'homme je suis, tout le bon dans moi, vient de vous" Sylvain said, hugging her close to him.

You showed me how to love You showed me how to love You showed me how to care You showed me how to care And you showed me that you would always be there always be there

I wanna thank you for that time And I'm proud to say you're mine...

You showed me you showed me... When I was young just how to grow ...to grow You showed me Everything that I should know You showed me Just how to walk without your hands Cuz, Mom, you always were The perfect fan

"Vous avez une belle femme, et une petite fille magnifique. Vous vous occupez d'eux, et rien ne donner mais l'amour et le respect pareils que votre père et je vous leur ai donné" Dominique said, as she and Sylvain finished out their dance.

"Je ferai la Maman, je sais que je suis heureux pour les avoir les deux dans ma vie. Juste comme j'avais de la chance de vous avoir pour une mère. Je vous aime la Maman" Sylvain said, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Je vous aime aussi, mon petit garçon" she answered, hugging him as the last part of the song played.

Cuz, Mom, you always were... Mom, you always were... Mom, you always were... You know you always were... Cuz, Mom, you always were... ...the perfect fan I love you, Mom

A/N: Here is the english for the conversation in order of how its written, usually I'd wait til the end to post this but there's quite a bit left yet so I'm gonna go ahead and post

1) This song really describes how I feel about you Mom 2) Baby, you know how proud you've made me? You've grown into a fine young man 3) Mama don't cry. You're too beautiful to be crying 4) You shall see someday why I'm crying. When you see your child is all grown up, and starting their own family. It makes you proud to see what they have become 5) Mama, I'm the person I am today, because of you. You helped make me the man I am, all of the good in me, comes from you 6) You have a beautiful wife, and a gorgeous little girl. You take care of them, and give them nothing but the same love and respect that your father and I have given you 7) I will Mama, I know how lucky I am to have them both in my life. Just like I was lucky to have you for a mother. I love you Mama 8) I love you too, my baby boy

There ya go A/N closed

Sylvain and Dominique stepped off the dance floor and Jessie stood up, knowing the father daughter dance was next.

"Will Jessie please come to the dance floor, its time for the father daughter dance" Jessie went to where John was standing. She hadn't told him what song they were using and couldn't wait to see his reaction.

There's two things I know for sure She was sent here from heaven, and she's Daddy's little girl.  
As I drop to my knees by her bed at night She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes And I thank God for all of the joy in my life, oh but most of all...

"Oh babygirl" John said, pulling Jessie tight in his arms "its true, you are daddy's little girl and you always will be too".

"Daddy" Jessie said, tearing up at the sudden wave of emotion she was feeling "I don't wanna leave you". She laid her head on his shoulder and wept. John couldn't help the tears that came in his eyes either.

For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair Walk beside the pony Daddy, it's my first ride I know the cake looks funny Daddy, but I sure tried Oh with all that I've done wrong, I must of done something right To deserve a hug every morning, and butterfly kisses at night.

"Come on babygirl" John said to Jessie "don't worry, I'll always be there, I mean you'll see me at work and you're always welcome to come over; there'll be holidays, family get togethers, and hell any other day of the year".

Sweet sixteen today She's looking like her Mama, a little more everyday.  
One part woman, the other part girl To perfume and makeup, from ribbons and curls.  
Trying her wings out in a great big world But I remember...

"Why do I feel like I'm losing you?" Jessie wept out.

"Babygirl you'll never lose me" John said, loosely cupping her cheek in his hand "I'll be in your life as long as I'm here on this Earth".

Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair.  
You know how much I love you Daddy, but if you don't mind I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time.  
With all that I've done wrong, I must of done something right To deserve her love every morning, and butterfly kisses at night.

"You mean I'll still be able to sit in your lap and if I have bad dreams I can maybe call you and you'll make it all ok again" Jessie asked him, reminding John of the small teenager she once was. Jessie didn't know why she was being like she was, she just felt like she was leaving John behind.

All the precious time,  
Oh, like the wind the years go by.  
Precious butterfly,  
Spread your wings and fly.

She'll change her name today.  
She'll make a promise, and I'll give her away.  
Standing in the brideroom just staring at her She asks me what I'm thinking, and I said I'm not sure.  
I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl,  
And she leaned over...

"Jessie" John said "you can call me anytime you feel like it, and you can always sit in my lap, you'll always be welcome in daddy's arms. Unless you get to be like 1,000 pounds or something" he couldn't help but joke, he wanted to see Jessie smile. The remark had the desired effect as Jessie laughed and smacked his arm lightly. John smiled and pulled her close, resting his chin on top of her head as they danced.

Gave me butterfly kisses with her Mama there Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair.  
Walk me down the aisle Daddy, it's just about time.  
Does my wedding gown look pretty Daddy?  
Daddy, don't cry.  
Oh, with all that I've done wrong, I must of done something right.  
To deserve her love every morning, and butterfly kisses,  
I couldn't ask God for more, than this is what love is.  
I know I gotta let her go, but I'll always remember.  
Every hug in the morning, and butterfly kisses.

As the song ended Jessie pulled back from John and he wiped the remaining tears from her eyes. "I love you babygirl" he told her, squeezing her hand.

"I love you too, daddy" Jessie said, smiling brightly at him.

"Alright" the dj announced sometime later "its time for the boquet toss". Jessie was standing on one end of the room as the single girls at the party stood some space behind her. She had her back facing them and took a deep breath before tossing the boquet behind her and turning around. She watched as the women scrambled for it. Finally Stephanie got control of it and held it up in victory. Jessie laughed and clapped for her.

"Now the garter toss" the dj said. Jessie sat in a chair and Sylvain came over to her, a lecherous smile on his face. He grabbed Jessie's ankle in his hand and disappeared under her dress, to the delight of the crowd. Jessie turned red and put her head in her hands, laughing, as she felt Sylvain's teeth scrape her thigh. Finally he emerged, holding the garter up like a trophy. He stood up and faced away from the crowd of single men. He tossed the garter over his head and turned around as he heard laughter. When Sylvain saw what happened he laughed himself. The garter had landed on Kurt's nose. Kurt was bright red. He took it off and twirled it on his finger comically.

"Some wedding huh" Randy mused to John. The wedding had been over for a little while now and the two were in their hotel suite talking. Alexis and Trish were passed out in a drunken stupor in the bedroom and the kids were with their respective grandparents, or in Rosie's case great grandparents.

"Oh yea" John said, shaking his head and chuckling slightly. "That garter toss was a bit risque but it was a good wedding".

"Did you see Jessie's face?" Randy asked, laughing at the memory of Jessie's tomato impression. "I bet she smacked Sylvain when they got into the limo".

"Knowing her yeah" John snickered.

"So old man" Randy joked "your little girls' all grown up. How does it feel to have her married?"

"God Randy" John said, flopping back on the couch "it doesn't seem like it should be happening. I mean it seems so short a time ago that she was on my door step ya know? I mean its so hard to believe that almost five years have passed since she's been in my life. It doesn't seem like it should be that long. But I mean it doesn't seem like I should have a 2 year old baby either but I do. God I'm old I mean I didn't expect to have all that I have until I was in my 40's. Of course things change though".

"Yeah" Randy agreed "but I mean look at me, I have four year old twins. It doesn't seem like that should be. I mean granted Alexis and I hadn't been together long when she got pregnant but it still doesn't seem like it should be that long ago".

"How do you do it?" John asked him "I mean taking care of twins who have disabilities, that has to be hard. I mean I know when I have them that its not any problem but I mean I also can give them back to you and Lexi. I dunno what I'd do if I had to take care of them all the time".

"I just do it" Randy shrugged "I mean they're my kids ya know, my little boy and girl. There are times that you know when Syd has her spells where she gets frustrated that she can't see and all and I think to myself 'not again' but I just deal with it. I mean I just try and think, I would be like that if I was her, I know I would. Her reaction is so something I would do. Plus its not her fault. Ya know? I mean she can't help that she gets frustrated or misjudges where her drink is sometimes and knocks it over or gets hurt when she bumps into a corner or something. Matty's the same way I mean he can't help that he has to have diapers and all even though he is 4. Its just something you get used to. Nothing you can do about it so you just do what you have to do. Oh did I tell you there's this experimental thing on the up and up now, its these electrodes that are attached to braces that fit around your leg and they are wired to a button on a cane type thing and you mash it and it helps you walk, Lexi and I have been talking about getting Matty in the program once it gets nearer to completion and on the market".

"Man that would be great" John said "I remember, I dunno if I've told you, but like a little while back before Jessie came back from college I was keeping them and I overheard Trish and Matty talking and he told her that his one wish would be to be able to walk so that he could walk into his momma and daddy's arms and hug them".

"Man" Randy whined, wiping his tears "why'd you have to tell me that? God I'd love that ya know. I mean he crawls up in my lap now but to have him walk across the room and hug me would just, God it'd make my heart soar".

"God our lives have changed man" John mused "we're totally different people now than we were back then".

"I know" Randy told him "but I wouldn't have it any other way".

"Wait" Sylvain said as he and Jessie stood outside their hotel room in Hawaii where they were honeymooning. He opened the door and threw the bags inside before turning toward Jessie. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her into the room. She smiled at him, totally happy. Sylvain carried Jessie over to the bed and laid her gently on it. "I love you Mrs. Grenier" he said, kissing her lips.

"I love you too" Jessie replied when they pulled back. "Now make love to me". Sylvain laughed and Jessie got her wish.

After making love several times Jessie and Sylvain were lying in each other's arms, just enjoying their alone time together. "Can things get any better?" Jessie mused, playing with Sylvain's fingers, something she found herself doing alot when she had nothing else to occupy her mind.

"Of course they could" Sylvain told her "but I like how things are at the moment".

"Me too" Jessie said, kissing him. She laid her head on his chest and drifted to sleep, a peaceful smile on her lips. Sylvain smiled down at his sleeping wife before wrapping his arms around her and joining her in slumber. 


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"Jessie" Trish squealed as Jessie and Sylvain stepped off the plane. They were back from their honeymoon and John and Trish were picking them up at the airport. John's mom was keeping an eye on Kevin and Rosalyn seeing as it was midnight.

"Trish" Jessie squealed in the same way, pulling Trish in for a hug. After she hugged Trish she hugged John.

"How was the honeymoon babygirl?" John asked her, pulling back from the hug.

"God it was great" Jessie said, sharing a secretive smile with Sylvain. 'That's all he needs to know' Jessie thought to herself 'anymore and he'd have a heartattack'.

"That's good" John said, as they started walking toward the baggage claim 'thank God that's all she said' John thought to himself 'I'd have had a heartattack if she went into detail'.

"Where's the kids?" Sylvain asked.

"With mom" John told him "we didn't want to drag 'em out in the middle of the night and all seeing as we'd only be a half an hour tops and all".

"Ahhh" Sylvain replied. He was half asleep and only wanted to get to bed. They got Jessie and Sylvain's bags and John drove them to Jessie and Sylvain's new house. When they were in Hawaii on honeymoon Jessie and Sylvain had looked at houses in West Newbury and found a nice house that was only 3 miles up the road from John and Trish and 5 miles from Jessie's grandparents. It was 4 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms and had a huge back yard. Sylvain had wired John money to buy it and to furnish it with the essentials, he and Jessie would buy the other stuff later on.

"God its beautiful" Jessie said as they pulled up to the house. She had saw a picture of it on the website they had found it on but seeing it in person was different.

"Wait til you see the inside" Trish said, turning around and looking at Jessie in the back seat. John parked his car in the garage and the four got out of the car. John unlocked the door and they walked inside. The door lead into the kitchen area and Jessie and Sylvain looked around in awe. It was beautiful. They were brought out of their thoughts by a baby crying loudly. The four walked into the living room area and saw Carol sitting on the couch rocking a crying Rosalyn. Sylvain went and sat beside her.

"Aww honey" he said to the infant "what is wrong huh?" When Rosalyn heard his voice she looked over at him, holding out her hands toward him and still crying.

"Dada" she said, pitifully, shocking everyone who heard it.

"Did she just..." Sylvain asked in shock.

"I think she did..." Trish told him.

"Woah" John said, open mouthed.

"Awwww" Sylvain said, taking Rosalyn in his arms "it is ok, daddy's here it is ok". Rosalyn calmed down and went back to sleep, her head resting on Sylvain's chest as he cradled her to him.

"I can't believe she said her first word" Jessie said, shocked.

"It is about time she started talking" John said "she IS just a month shy of being a year old".

"You know what I just realized" Trish said, suddenly.

"What honey?" John asked, bringing her into his arms and kissing her forehead.

"Christmas is Rosalyn's birthday" Trish said "I mean Sylvain and Jessie got her on the 25th of September and the note said something about it being the day she turned 9 months in the P.S. remember? So the 25th of December would be her 1 year birthday".

"Awwwww" Jessie cooed "a Christmas baby".

"I always knew she was a saint" John joked. Trish laughed and elbowed him in the ribs.

"Well" Trish said "John and I are gonna go back to our house. Hon go up and get Kevin out of the spare bedroom". John went up the stairs to retrieve the little boy. "You guys have some food in the fridge, John and I went to get it today so its fresh, you have everything furnished so don't worry about anything oh and tomorrow we fly out to go back on the road, noon. John and I will be here to pick you guys up". John came back down the stairs then with the sleeping Kevin in his arms.

"Ready baby" he asked Trish, she nodded and stood up from where she had sat down.

"We'll see you guys later" she said as she and John left.

"Ready for bed?" Jessie asked Sylvain who was sitting on the couch looking like he was about to fall asleep. Rosalyn was still in his arms asleep.

"Oui" he told her, standing up carefully so he didn't disturb Rosalyn. Jessie stood up and they went upstairs and found their room. There was a door off to the side of it that lead into Rosalyn's nursary. Sylvain tucked her into her crib and came back into the bedroom, falling into bed asleep. Jessie laughed and went over and took his shoes off. She then got into bed beside him and drifted off to sleep herself.

The next morning Sylvain and Jessie got up when Rosalyn was heard chattering in her room. Jessie went and got her while Sylvain took a shower. Jessie brought Rosalyn downstairs and to the kitchen "whatcha want for breakfast sweet pea?" Jessie asked, strapping Rosalyn into a high chair that was in there. She rummaged around the cabinets and found some baby cereal. She mixed it up with some milk and brought a chair beside the high chair so she could sit down and feed her. Rosalyn practically gulped down the food, Jessie couldn't feed her fast enough.

After Rosalyn was fed Sylvain came down from his shower and took her from Jessie so Jessie could go get a shower and changed. "Come on cutie" Sylvain said to Rosalyn "let's go get dressed". He took her up to her nursary and picked out some jeans and a pink top for her. After she was dressed he took her down stairs and sat watching cartoons with her while Jessie got ready.

"Hun" Jessie said coming down stairs "can you come help me pack? I mean we gotta take our dirty clothes out of our suitcases and put in clean ones. It'll take forever by myself".

"Sure" Sylvain said, he followed Jessie up to their room. He turned on the tv in their room and sat Rosalyn in her car seat in front of it so they could pack in peace. It took them close to two hours but they finally got every dirty piece of clothing out of their bags, replaced them with clean clothes, and Jessie even got a head start on washing the dirty ones.

"Are you ready to be back?" Sylvain asked Jessie as they walked through the halls of the arena.

"I should be asking you that" Jessie said "I mean I'm not the one who's gonna be slamming my body around and all".

"I think we both did some slamming on our honeymoon" Sylvain remarked, sending Jessie a suggestive smile.

"Perv" she shot back as they came to the writing team office. Sylvain said goodbye to her and he and Rosalyn walked off to his locker room as Jessie went into the office.

"Jessie" Stephanie squealed when she saw her "welcome back girl".

"Thanks" Jessie said, hugging her. "I'm glad to be back, can't wait".

"Well" Stephanie said, turning serious. "I don't think you'll want to be back once I tell you what I have to tell you".

"What?" Jessie asked, getting worried.

"It's Candice" Stephanie told her "she wants another match with you, this time no one at ringside".

"I've beaten the hell out of her two times now, you'd think she'd learn" Jessie grumbled.

"Yep" Stephanie sympathized "so do you mind doing the match".

"Nope" Jessie said "just another time for me to kick her ass".

After the creative meeting, for which Jessie couldn't believe some of the stuff that she heard come from the other people, she went to her family's locker room. "Hey" Trish said, answering the door and letting Jessie in.

"I have another match with Candice tonight" Jessie announced, flopping down next to John who was listening to his headphones. When he heard what Jessie said though he whipped off the ear piece and looked at her incredulously.

"What?" he asked "God why won't she leave you alone".

"Who knows?" Jessie asked "Trish can I borrow something to wear".

"Sure" Trish told her, getting her some clothes out of her bag for Jessie to wear. Stephanie had told her that the match was before the tv taping so she made her way to the curtain to wait. It wasn't long before Candice Michelle joined her.

"Hope you're ready to get your ass kicked" Candice said haughtily "Gene's been showing me some moves".

"Hun" Jessie said "moves in the bedroom won't get you anywhere in the ring. I've had daddy, Randy, Mark Jindrak, Maven, Sylvain, Kurt all of them have shown me stuff in the ring, actual wrestling moves that is. I could kick your ass with one hand tied behind my back easily".

"We'll see" Candice said as her music started. She made her way down to the ring, waving her stupid wand around. 'Fighter' came on and Jessie made her way out to the ring. The crowd roared, they were beginning to know who she was and they wanted to see her kick Candice's ass. Candice ambushed Jessie as she was getting in the ring and whipped her into the ropes. As Jessie was coming back she clotheslined Candice to the mat.

"Bitch" Jessie spat as she picked Candice up by the hair. She shoved Candice into the turnbuckle and started wailing with punches. After that she suplexed Candice on the mat. Candice was pretty much incapacitated so Jessie decided to end the match. She picked Candice up and set her up for an FU. Before Jessie could execute the move she felt something hit her in the back. Before she knew what was going on darkness engulfed her.

"Is she gonna be alright?" Jessie heard a voice. She was awake but felt it difficult to open her eyes.

"That damn Snitsky" another voice broke through "if I ever get my hands on him..."

"Calm down Sylvain" a feminine voice said "Stephanie said he and Candice are fired, they had some kind of conspiracy against Jessie apparently, Shelton overheard them talking in their dressing room and told Stephanie about it, unfortunately she didn't take it as seriously as she should have. Kurt said she was so upset about it, he had to pull her away from Gene and Candice, he was afraid she'd hit them or something although he said he wanted to do the same".

"Me too" a voice muttered really close to her. She felt someone take her hand and wished she could open her eyes.

'Come on Jessie' she coached herself 'open your eyes, find out what in the hell's going on'. She finally got her eyes open and immediately groaned at the brightness of the light.

"Go turn down the light" the female voice said, Jessie heard someone walk across the room and a curtain was opened, letting in the light from street lamps outside come in.

"How are you Jessie?" John asked, she noticed that he was the one that was by her bedside. She looked over at him. He was still in the clothes she had saw him in earlier.

"I'm okay" she croaked out. She made a face as she heard her harsh voice.

"Here cherie" she heard Sylvain say from her other side. She turned her head and saw that he was holding a glass of water for her. He helped her sit up a bit and she took a few sips before laying back down.

"What's wrong with me?" she asked.

"Well" Trish said, coming over and sitting on the foot of the bed, beside John "you were having your match with Candice and had her up for an FU and Snitsky came out of the crowd and hit you in the back with something. When you hit the mat he and Candice started just wailing away on you. John and I rushed out and got them off of you and the medics brought you here. We know that you have a sprained ankle but the doctors aren't sure on some of your injuries. They think you have a concussion but they said that they had to wait until you woke up before they could tell".

"I hate Candice" Jessie muttered, irritably.

"Well don't worry" John soothed, rubbing her hand "she's gone from the company, so's Snitsky".

"I bet Vince is gonna start hating me" Jessie joked "I keep running people out of the company".

"It is not your fault that they are unstable" Sylvain told her "in fact there are a few others you could run out if you'd like". Everyone laughed at his joke.

"We've been given vacation time" John said once they'd calmed down "since its almost Thanksgiving and all Stephanie told me that she's giving us an extra week off".

"Woo" Jessie said dryly "going back home and sitting on my ass".

"Actually" John told her, laughing "I thought we could go to Florida. Take the kids to Disney and all".

"Ooooh" Jessie said, her eyes lighting up like a kid on Christmas morning "can we go to Sea World too?"

"Yes babygirl" John said laughing "we're leaving as soon as you get out of the hospital so we're gonna be there like two weeks so..."

"I can't wait" Jessie said, bouncing like a little kid. A doctor came in then and said Jessie was free to go, he handed her some crutches to use for her ankle.

"Will you help me get ready?" she asked Trish. Trish agreed.

"Do you want us to leave?" John asked her, gesturing to himself and Sylvain.

"Hmm" Jessie said pretending to think "well one of you's my husband and one of you's my dad so I don't think it matters much" John laughed at her and agreed. After Trish helped Jessie dress Jessie coerced Sylvain into carrying her out of the hospital claiming she was 'too tired' to manage walking. Sylvain knew differently but wordlessly picked her up and carried her, John lugging her crutches. 


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"Woo" Jessie yelled out as everyone made their way into the Disney theme park. Sylvain who was walking beside her laughed at her excitement.

"You're going to topple over if you get any more excited" Sylvain pointed out the fact that she was on crutches.

"I won't" she said, about that time she toppled over and if Randy hadn't been there to catch her she would have crashed to the groud. "Ok I'll take it easy" she mumbled, blushing heavily. Randy coughed back a laugh and kept close to her incase she fell again.

"Randy you really shouldn't have dressed up so much" Mark remarked with a laugh. Randy looked down at his black dress pants and shoes and white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up with a confused look.

"I'm not dressed up" Randy said "this is casual, just cause I want to look my best don't mean I'm dressed up".

"Ooook then" Mark said, giving Randy a weird look.

"Unca Don" Sydney said tugging on his shirt, she was holding his hand as he lead her through the park.

"Yes honey" he said, looking down at her.

"Can we go on Pooh?" she asked him with a sweet smile.

"Sure honey" he told her "hey guys" he announced "I'mma take Syd on Winnie, anyone else want to go". Kevin, Jessie, Sylvain (who Jessie was forcing to go with her), and Lexi all said yes. Trish, Mark, Victoria and Randy said they'd watch Matty, Rosalyn, Samantha and Marcus while they went on the ride. John looked on a map that he had been given at the front of the park and saw that the Pooh ride was really close. Everyone made their way over so they could ride it.

"So Victoria" Trish asked her while they were sitting down waiting for the Pooh ride to end "when you coming back?" Victoria looked up from feeding Samantha a bottle and shrugged at Trish.

"A few weeks I guess" she told her "I wanna get back in shape first".

"Girl please" Trish said scoffing. She pointed to Victoria's body which looked no different than it usually did before she got pregnant "there's nothing to get in shape, you're in as good of shape as you ever were, I hate you" she joked.

"Wanna bet that our big kids wind down before the little ones do?" Victoria asked Trish, pointing to Mark and Randy who were buying Matty and Marcus sno-cones.

"Oh I know they will" Trish told her "it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that one out".

"Let's go on Pirates of the Caribbean" Sylvain said, pointing to it as they came upon the ride. They had been on a few other rides and he was itching to go on something exciting.

"We can't take the kids on it" John pointed out, even though he was wanting to go on the ride too.

"One of us will have to keep 'em while the others go on the ride" Jessie shrugged.

"Who though?" Trish asked.

"I got an idea" John said, going over to a vendor selling concession. He asked the guy doing it a question and the guy handed him 8 straws. John went back over to the group and took out his pocket knife, cutting the straws in different lengths, making sure to cut one way shorter than the others. He threw the other parts of straws away and put the straws in his palm, making sure to have them the same height sticking out. He let everyone draw a straw.

"Man" Randy said holding up his small nub "I want a recount".

"No Al" Mark joked "you lost fair and square".

"Alright" Randy said "I'll suck it up". Sylvain put Rosalyn in his arms and Sydney grabbed his pocket and Kevin grabbed his belt buckle. He had Marcus grab the stroller handle that Matty and Samantha was in and he set off to take the kids to the gift shop, telling them that there was a $20 limit per kid. The others laughed knowing that once he got the kids in the shop that rule would fly out the window.

"Oh My God" John laughed all of a sudden. They had gotten off the ride and were waiting on Randy to come out of the gift shop. Everyone looked at where John was looking and busted up laughing too. Randy and the kids were juggling various toys and things. Mark and John went to help him out, taking kids and toys.

"What's up with the new outfit?" Lexi asked him, looking at his Mickey tank top and shorts.

"Rosie threw up on me" he told her "my shirt was ruined".

"Man lemme pay for it" Sylvain offered, taking out his wallet.

"No don't worry about it" Randy said, brushing it off "its only a shirt, no big deal".

"So if it was only the shirt why'd you buy the shorts too?" John asked him.

"I'd look pretty funny in a tank top and dress pants now wouldn't I?" Randy asked rhetorically.

"Yes" John agreed "but you look funnier in a tank top, shorts and dress shoes". John laughed at Randy.

"They didn't have any shoes or I would have gotten some" Randy said, shooting John a glare.

"Spash mount'n" Kevin exclaimed, pointing to the ride "I wanna go on".

"Do you think he's old enough?" Trish asked John, sending him an unsure look.

"I think so" John said "I'll sit him behind me so he won't get as much of the water on him and all".

"Who all's going on it?" Randy asked, already knowing that he was since he had to sit out on the Pirates of the Caribbean ride. Sydney wanted to go and so did Mark, Marcus, Sylvain and Matty. Trish, Jessie and Victoria said they'd sit out with Samantha and Rosalyn who were too young to go on the ride. Jessie really wanted to go on it but she couldn't because of her cast. She had only had it on a little over a day and already she was beginning to hate it.

After they got off the ride Sylvain, Mark, Randy and John were pretty much soaked while the kids were almost completely dry. All of them were smiling though. Kevin ran up and wrapped his wet arms around Trish's waist "momma dat was fun" he exclaimed, smiling brightly up at her.

"Cool" Trish told him, smiling down at him "I guess its not fair that you and daddy are wet and I'm not huh".

"Nope" John said, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her to him, kissing her cheek. She glared at him, silently telling him that payback would be a bitch.

Randy heard the opening chords of Beauty and the Beast start as he held Sydney's hand while they walked through the park. He stopped and bent down toward her "may I have this dance?" he asked. Sydney giggled and nodded. Randy picked her up in his arms and started swaying to the music. CREDIT TO DISNEY PLEASE DONT REPORT ME  
Tale as old as time True as it can be Barely even friends Then somebody bends Unexpectedly

"Do you remember the first time we danced to this song?" Randy asked her as they danced to the music.

"I was sick" Sydney replied. "We watch da movie and dance".

"Yep" Randy told her "you had a cold and were feeling terrible. I thought that, that would make you feel better, and I was right it did".

Just a little change Small to say the least

Both a little scared Neither one prepared Beauty and the beast

Ever just the same Ever a surprise Ever as before Ever just as sure As the sun will rise.

"It cause it was you" Sydney told him "daddy made me feel better not the song". Randy smiled faintly and held back the swell of tears that pooled in his eyes. He finished dancing to the song with his little girl, happy that she was in his life.

Tale as old as time Tune as old as song Bittersweet and strange Finding you can change Learning you were wrong.  
Certain as the sun Rising in the east Tale as old as time Song as old as rhyme Beauty and the Beast.  
Tale as old as time Song as old as rhyme Beauty and the Beast.

Later that week the guys were watching the kids while the girls went shopping. "Wanna go swimming?" John asked the kids. They had been stuck inside the hotel suite all day so far and were getting antsy to do something. The kids cheered their approval and the guys split up to put on their swim suits and get their kids in swimsuits as well.

The guys spent the next few hours splashing around in the pool with the kids. After a few hours of horseplay the kids started getting tired. The guys got them out and dried them off, carrying them up to the suite for a nap. They laid the kids on the floor and let them nap, the guys not intending on taking a nap but falling asleep as well.

A half an hour later Kevin and Sydney had woken up. They got bored and wanted something to do. Sydney felt her way over to where John was snoring softly on the couch and shook his arm, trying to wake him up. He just snorted in his sleep and rolled over. Kevin tried waking Sylvain but Sylvain didn't even startle. The kids then went off to find something to do themselves. Sydney found some old fingernail polish that Trish had thrown away earlier and she and Kevin decided to finger paint with it.

"We got no paper tho" Kevin pointed out to Sydney.

"We use dem" Sydney said, meaning the guys who were asleep in the living room. "We make dem pwetty". Kevin nodded and he and Sydney took the fingernail polish and started making designs on the guys faces, bare torso's, arms and legs.

"That was fun" Trish said as the girls lugged their shopping bags up to the suite. She unlocked the door and the girls dropped the bags on the floor just inside it for the moment. Sydney came to where they were then, feeling her way along the wall.

"Momma" she said excitedly "come look what we do". Alexis came over and took her hand, going into the living room area. The girls heard her exclaim and then a burst of hysterical laughter. They all rushed into the room and when they saw what she was laughing at they busted up laughing too. The guys were still asleep, fingernail polish designs all over their bodies. Randy had a heart on his stomach and it looked like Sydney or Kevin had tried to follow his tattoo designs because their was fingernail polish all over them. The kids had played tic-tac-toe on John's chest and had put some polish on his lips, making it look like he had on lipstick. Sylvain was the lucky one of the four. He had one lone stripe going down his nose. Mark however got the brunt of it all. There wasn't a part of his exposed body that didn't have some kind of design on it.

The girls laughing woke the guys up. "What are you girls cackling about?" Randy asked as he rubbed his eyes. Trish pointed to his arm. He looked down at it and his eyes widened in shock. The other guys had noticed their bodies and were talking all at once.

"What happened?" John asked, looking at himself. He stuck a finger in the not fully dried polish on his chest and made a face at the gooey feel. The girls filled the guys in on what happened and they went to clean up. John came out of the shower and wrapped his arms around Trish's waist. "I guess that's what we get for falling asleep huh?" he asked, kissing her shoulder.

"Yep" Trish laughed, rubbing her hand on the red spot on his bare chest where he had to scrub to get the polish off.

It was Thanksgiving. The girls were in the kitchen of their suite cooking dinner while the guys were watching the football game on tv and supposed to be watching the kids also. They had the kids sitting on the floor coloring quietly so they wouldn't be disturbed during the game. Randy got up and got another beer. As he came back into the living room Marcus called his name "Uncle Randy look at Matty". Randy looked over and saw Matty holding on to the back of the couch. Matty looked at him and to Randy's surprise walked right over to him and wrapped his arms around his waist. Randy dropped the beer he was holding, not paying any mind as it spilled all over the floor. He wrapped his arms around his son's waist and hoisted him up in his arms. Randy couldn't help the tears that fell from his eyes. The emotion he was feeling was overwhelming. He was so happy.

"Looks like I have something to be thankful for this Thanksgiving" he remarked as everyone looked at father and son with smiles on their faces and tears in their eyes.

A/N: The next chapter will be the last 


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"Merry Christmas" Jessie called out as she came into John and Trish's house. She was carrying a casserole and had a bright smile on her face. Behind her Sylvain was balancing Rosalyn, Rosalyn's diaper bag, and an arm load of presents. Trish came out of the kitchen and when she saw the load she immediately came over, and took Rosalyn out of Sylvain's arms. He muttered a 'thanks' and carried the presents over to the tree, sitting them under it.

"Where's Kevin?" Sylvain asked, looking around for the little boy. He was expecting to be bum rushed as soon as he stepped in the door.

"He's up in his room with Sydney and Matty watching a movie" Trish told him as they walked into the kitchen "figured it'd keep 'em out of our hair while we finished dinner and all". Jessie and Sylvain greeted John, Randy and Lexi and the adults sat around talking as John and Trish cooked.

After dinner was ready Randy and John went to go get the kids. Randy winced as he stood up from the table and his knee popped. "Old man" John joked as they walked up to Kevin's room.

"You're older than me" Randy pointed out.

"Technicality" John remarked as he picked up Sydney and Kevin grabbed his hand.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" Randy cameback lamely as he took both of Matty's hands in his to let him walk. Ever since he first started walking he had been doing well but sometimes his legs betrayed him and he stumbled a bit so Randy decided to help him, especially since they were going down about 12 or so stairs.

They got downstairs and got the kids situated in their seats before John started handing out food. "Ok sweetcake" John said, leaning down to Sydney and taking her hand "ham at 5 o'clock, mashed taters at 7 o'clock, green beans at 9 o'clock, and a kiss for Uncle John at high noon" Sydney giggled and kissed John on the cheek. He smiled and went to sit in his seat.

Everyone talked and had a good time as they ate. No major things happened during the meal, just the usual minor things. Such as Rosalyn getting food all over her and Sylvain who was feeding her and Sydney bumping her koolaid with her wrist, Randy's good reflexes caught it before it spilled though. It was something he did without thinking, having been used to doing it alot over the years.

"Alright" John said after the meal was over "now we have to do Rosalyn's birthday cake".

"It Rosie's birday?" Kevin asked, looking confused "I thought it Chismas".

"Sure is" Trish told him as John walked into the kitchen to get the cake "she's 1 year old today". John came back out then, holding the cake with the candle lit. He sat it in front of Rosalyn and he and Sylvain tried to coach her in blowing out the candle. It didn't quite work though and John just blew it out himself as she tried to reach for it, fascinated by the color and movement of the flame. He took the candle out, letting out a small 'ouch' as he accidentally touched the hot tip, and cut the cake into pieces which were mostly for the kids since the adults were stuffed from dinner.

"Time for presents" John said, clapping his hands together. The kids cheered. Everyone decided to let them open theirs first. John passed each kid their own presents and everyone watched as they tore into them, letting out screams of excitement as they saw what was under the wrapping paper. Sydney got a cassette tape of various fairytales, a kitchen playset (that Randy told her that he would attach braille tags to so she could know what everything was), a stuffed bear cub doll that made real sounds when you squeezed the stomach and tickled the foot, and a Dress Up Kitty doll that you could dress in different outfits and that had shoes you could really tie. Matty got a Hot Wheels Danger Island playset, Land Before Time: The Big Freeze movie, Clifford the Big Red Dog: The Full Length movie, and a tricycle that wasn't assembled yet. Randy told him he'd put it together for him after everyone else opened their presents, he was hoping that the little boy would be asleep before that happened so he could wait and do it the next day. Kevin got Rugrats Go Wild movie, The Rugrats movie, and huge Tommy Pickles and Chuckie Finster dolls. Rosalyn got a Fisher Price Gobble N' Go Hippo, Fisher Price Little People Animal Sounds Farm, Fisher Price Poppity Elephant, and two books; The Very Hungry Caterpillar by Eric Carle and Pat the Bunny by Dorothy Kunhardt.

After the kids opened their presents the adults got to theirs. "Oh honey I love them" Trish exclaimed, hugging John. He had gotten her diamond earrings and a diamond tennis bracelet that had Kevin's birthstone every other stone.

"Oh my God Trish this is so cool" John said, opening the Ipod she had gotten him. She had gotten tired of hearing how his broke and how he got SO bored working out without one so she had gotten him one.

"It has all our songs on it" she told him.

"Baby" Alexis exclaimed, breathless when she saw her gift that Randy got her "its so perfect". He had gotten her a mother's ring that had her birthstone in the middle and the twins' birthstone on each side. She hugged him and kissed him in thanks.

"Woah" Randy said, as he opened his gift from Alexis "these are so cool". She had gotten him cufflinks that were monogrammed with a gold 'R' on them.

"Open them" she told him. Randy did as she asked and felt tears come to his eyes. Sydney's picture was in one and Matty's picture was in the other. He took off the ones he was already wearing, slipping them in his pocket, and put on the new ones. He smiled and kissed Lexi in thanks.

"Here honey" Sylvain said, handing Jessie her present. She opened it and gasped loudly when she saw what it was. It was an afghan that had their family picture imposed on it. She hugged him tightly and showed everyone who was in awe of how beautiful it was.

"Now kids give presents" Kevin said to the adults. They laughed and said ok. Kevin and Sydney passed out the presents that everyone had helped them get for each other. Kevin had gotten John Rugrats loungepants and a sweatshirt with Chuckie Finster on the chest. He ran upstairs and changed into them, coming back down smiling and saying how warm and comfortable they were. He thanked Kevin who looked proud in picking out the present. Trish opened Kevin's present to her and awwed when she saw it. It was a baby blue one shouldered sweater. She hugged him, thanking him and said she'd wear it the next time they went out somewhere. To Sylvain's shock Kevin had gotten him something. He opened the present and started laughing when he saw that it was a Sylvester Stallone Rocky action figure. He thanked Kevin for it and said he'd put it on his side of the dresser. Kevin handed Jessie her present and her eyes widened when she saw that it was the Metallica boxed set. She picked Kevin up and swung him around the room, exclaiming that he was the best little brother ever.

Sydney handed Randy and Lexi their presents. Both opened them at the same time and gasped, tears pooling in their eyes. They were almost the same; a handprint each of Matty and Sydney, but Randy's had a poem about being a father and Lexi's hand a poem about being a mother. They both hugged their children, thanking them profusely for the heartfelt gift.

"My turn" Jessie said, standing up and getting the presents she had gotten. She handed them to John, Randy and Trish. She had gotten John a watch that had a leather strap. On the face it had diamonds. Around the numbers words were inscribed in diamonds. John had to move into the light to see what they were, he gasped as he realized it was Jessie, Trish, and Kevin's names. Jessie had gotten Trish Manolo Blahnik boots which she squealed over when she opened them. Jessie handed Randy his gift and smiled as he opened it. When he got it open he stared at it in shock. It was a guitar signed by members of his favorite band, Pantera. He gently laid it beside him on the couch and scooped Jessie up in a huge hug. He swung her around, much like she did Kevin and said that she was the best little sister ever.

"Now for your presents babygirl" John told Jessie, she clapped happily and sat beside Sylvain. John, Randy and Trish handed her some gifts. She opened Trish's first. It was 3 seasons of the OC that she didn't have yet. She thanked Trish profusely and gave them to Sylvain to hold for safe keeping. She then opened Randy's gift. She smiled as she saw it. It was a picture the two of them had taken at Disney a few weeks back, it was in a frame that said 'World's Greatest Little Sister'. She thanked him and hugged him. Lastly John handed her a long envelope. She looked at him weirdly as she opened it. When she saw the contents she let out a loud shriek that reverberated around the house. John had gotten her tickets to Bon Jovi, front row center, and meet and greet backstage passes. She jumped in John's arms repeating 'thank you' over and over about 30 times before she got herself under control.

"Dessie you no get Swy present?" Kevin asked her, looking perplexed. She laughed and nodded.

"Yep I sure did" she said, before turning to Sylvain. "I wanted to save it for last. Remember when I said I was going shopping two days ago" she asked him. He nodded and she continued "well I didn't go shopping" she took a dramatic pause, knowing that Sylvain was going crazy with anticipation. "I went to the doctor" everyone gasped.

"Are you ok babygirl?" John asked her, looking worried.

"I'm fine" Jessie said, sparing a glance at John before looking back to Sylvain "in fact I'm perfect. the doctor did some tests and found out what was wrong with me" Jessie took another dramatic pause. She put Sylvain's hand on her stomach "you're going to be a father" she told him. Sylvain looked at her in shock. He looked at his hand on her stomach and then at her smiling face.

"I thought that you could not have a baby" he said, dumbfounded.

"The doctor was wrong, I wasn't as affected by the miscarriage as they thought" she told Sylvain. Once it registered what she was saying he pulled her into his arms and hugged her gently to him, giving her a kiss that poured all of the emotion that he felt out of his body into hers. Once they pulled back from the kiss Jessie was hugged by everyone else in the room.

"How's it feel man?" John asked Sylvain, clapping a hand on his back.

"I'm going to be a daddy" Sylvain said, not being able to wrap his mind around anything else at the moment. John laughed and nodded. He pulled Jessie into his arms and hugged her tightly.

"I guess I better get used to being called grandpa huh" he remarked, making Jessie laugh.

"Papa John's fine" she told him, laying her head on his shoulder and just enjoying being in her dad's arms. She took a bit to think over how far she had come in the past few years. She was lucky that was for sure. And it was all because of a father's love.

A/N: This is it. The end of an era of sorts. The end of almost 9 months of hard work, laughter, tears and dedication. I feel like Jessie, Alexis and everyone else are a part of my family almost. Its really hard to let them go. I want to thank everyone who read it and who gave me all the kind words. You guys helped me push on and complete the work. I want to specially thank Manda for the HUGE amount of help she provided from the very start I wouldn't have gotten over some hurdles if it hadn't been for her. She rocks. Melissa helped me also and I want to thank her for kicking my butt a few times and telling me to get ta writin' lol. This is it boys and girls. Walks off with wistful smile on face

Not to make anyone get false hopes but there MAY be one more story in this series. 


End file.
